Hinata
by drueydue12
Summary: Hinata broke the rules and fell in love with Kakashi first, the Leaf's allusive bachelor. She was the one who initiated their strange relationship so she wouldn't argue that she was largely to blame for the aftermath that followed, prison, the Leaf's ANBU and being labeled a rogue. She would do anything to reunite with Kakashi and he, surprisingly, eventually does the same.
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own anything Naruto related. I am not that awesome Enjoy and sorry the first chapter is so long!

"I can't believe we've been together for eight years."

"Mmmm," was the only response she could give him. He chuckled and draped an arm over her hip. They had been at it for over an hour after a two month break. He had just gotten back from a mission and found her folding laundry when he couldn't resist snatching her up and making way towards their bedroom.

"Eight years" he repeated then jerked at the sudden cry from the neighboring bedroom. He felt Hinata start to move and quickly pushed her hip down. "I'll get him."

"Thank you, Kashi," was all she said before slumping back down exhausted. He smirked despite himself. Eight years and he still had it. Pulling on a pair of pants, he had just walked into their son's room when the little one year old quickly hushed at the sight of his father in the doorway.

Kakashi and cradled him to his chest while he took a seat. "Hey there little one," he cooed. "Did you want your otou-san?" He placed a chaste kiss on his son's forehead and gently began to rock him. The baby's eyes were already drooping. "My son," he sighed.

This was the one life he never envisioned himself having. A wife and a son. It wasn't as if he had mentally told himself he would never have these things. He just never thought of having it. All he ever wanted was to be a ninja. A great ninja, and he was. But somehow he just felt like he was so much more now. An even better nin despite not having mastered a new unique jujutsu or move.

He laid his son back down, gave his tuff of hair a brush through before disappearing down the hall. Hinata was asleep as expected and he knew he wouldn't disturb her as he slid in behind her and pulled her close.

Eight years ago when the Hokage had asked who should accompany him to the Land of Fire, he had requested Hinata and not her older cousin Neji to be his only partner.

"Hinata?" Lady Tsunade quirked an eyebrow.

"Yea," Kakashi smiled behind his mask, his nonchalant answer making the Hokage even more skeptical.

"May I ask why her and not Neji."

"I work better with her," he shrugged. He really had no better answer. He hadn't really worked with Hinata save for a few missions in which his team and hers ran into one another. She took direction well and her skills were on par with her cousins and if had to be honest, he simply liked Hinata better than her cousin.

Kakashi sensed the Hokage wasn't satisfied with his answer so he decided to indulge her little. "She needs to get out of the village and be challenged. I think she would feel better if she were to have a successful mission of this rank. Class S missions are something to be proud of and I think it would be just the thing to get her distracted enough." Even though he wasn't particularly worried for Hinata about this matter, he knew it would be the sort of thing Lady Tsunade would warm to.

"Ah, you're right. Even though it's been a year since Naruto,"

"Dumped her," Kakashi said flatly and received a glare. "Sorry."

"Stupid kid. I love him but to reject her confession and choose to chase Sakura just makes me want to use all of my chakra on him."

Kakashi flinched from the mental image. "Well at least they're finally together now. She finally gave in. I usually don't like teammates dating but, whatever."

Tsuande frowned at his indifference but was accustomed to the copy nin's coolness to such matters. "Fine Kakashi sensei. Take Hinata with you on your three month mission and take good care of her. I've sort of developed a soft spot for the girl after working with her in the hospital. She's a great nin."

"Yes, I know. See you later Lady Hokage." He accepted the papers he needed to deliver to Hinata, informing her of their upcoming mission in which they would leave for in two days.

He approached the Hyuga place and waited patiently while the guard went to retrieve Hinata. Normally he would just sneak in, find her and be done with this nonsense but he was in a mood and decided he'd follow protocol.

Hinata returned to the gate accompanied not by just her cousin but by her father as well. Kakashi sighed, his complacent mood gone.

"Hello Hinata san. I have a mission request for you from the Hokage." He handed over the small scroll and waited while she read, ignoring the eyes of Neji and Hiashi. He was sort of getting the creeps from their stares.

"Kakashi sensei, we leave in two days?" He was surprised by the stiff manner in her tone. There was no hesitancy creating a stutter or softness that expressed her usual warmth. It took him a moment to realize that this was perhaps a new Hinata.

"Yes. That's correct. Class S. I'll see you at the specified time at the gates in two days."

"Yes, sensei," was all she said before pivoting on her foot and going back into the compound.

Kakashi again was clipped by her directness. She sounded, different. Confident. He wasn't sure if he liked this change in her or not. He then mentally shrugged the thought as it really didn't matter to him. If anything, it was probably a sign that she was twice the ninja that she was a year ago when the war ended and Naruto broke her heart. Good. She was evolving as a nin. Always a good thing.

"Kakashi sensei,"

"Yes, Neji san?"

"You'll watch out for Hinata, right."

"Of course," Kakashi turned on his foot and pulled out his book from his pouch. "Although it doesn't really look as if she needs to be looked after anymore."

Two days later she was waiting at the gates for him with a look of determination he had never seen on her face before. She nodded at him when he approached and didn't return his greeting before turning to set out on their mission.

Kakashi following behind, finally took in her appearance. "Hinata san, you're a jonin?"

She turned slightly towards him so he could see her nod. He wanted to ask when did this happen but then felt stupid for not knowing. It was a big deal to be ranked a jonin, especially at her age, eighteen nineteen? He wondered.

"I'm twenty Kakashi sensei, hardly the age you were when you yourself achieved this rank. It's really nothing special. I've just had a lot of time to perfect my skills and prove myself. I was given this rank a couple of months ago. I believe you were out on a mission." She informed him as if she had read his every thought.

He smiled. She had perfected her skills.

"I'm very proud of you. Kurenai must be very happy."

He only saw her nod her head as a form of response. He frowned at this. Happy that she had obviously reached a level that many of her comrades were still struggling to make, troubled by the fact that she lost a part of herself to do so. It reminded him too much of himself.

He shook his head. It didn't matter. She was mature enough to handle this newfound responsibility without going to extremes the way he had. Hinata would be fine.

They continued onward in silence and only when night fell and they were setting up camp did Hinata break the silence. "Kakashi sensei, there's a man perched on a tree a good thirty miles from here. It seems like he's just resting and possibly poses no threat to us whatsoever but I wanted to inform you."

Kakashi stopped himself from asking her how in the hell she could see that far. He was even more awe of her and in fact a little frightened. The mental image of the Hokage using all her chakra came to mind for some reason.

"Thirty miles? We'll stay alert but I believe he poses no threat. What do you think?" He watched her face, could see the scenarios running through her mind.

"No, Sensei. I don't believe he is. But just to be safe." He watched her make some hand signs he just barely registered with his normal eye. What looked to be a purple butterfly emitted from out of nowhere and took off into the sky.

"It's an alarm system of sorts," she explained. "If anything gets within ten miles of us then she'll let us know."

"She'll?" Kakashi questioned.

"Siren," she answered before going into their shared tent. Kakashi spent a few more minutes outside surveying the land before following her.

Two months had passed in which Hinata and Kakashi had successfully gathered intel on the ninjas listed on their mission scroll. All they needed was to gather intel on one more ninja before they could return back to Konoha.

"She's elusive, isn't she Kakashi Sensei," Hinata commented while sipping her tea. They had taken a moment to rest at a restaurant. The following weeks had allowed them to find comfort in each other's company and even though each found the silence comfortable, they were in the midst of appearing like a couple in order to blend into the town they had been staying in for over a week now.

"She is. But if we keep playing our parts, she should make an appearance."

Hinata nodded her head. They were in civilian clothing and she had never felt more vulnerable. Gathering intel required patience and the ability to keep situations from getting hostile. A feat proving to be very hard on her as she had a lot of built up frustration she needed to get rid of.

Lady Rin was rumored to possess a skill in which she could manipulate the body of her victim with mind control. A highly effective tool and extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. A string of thefts had been committed over the past months and the Hokage wanted to know if Rin had anything to do with it. Retrieve intel then retreat.

Kakashi sighed and placed his arm around Hinata as they walked down the busy street of the town called Shi.

"It's going to be tonight," Hinata informed him while keeping her body unusually stiff under his arm. He had gotten used to this and tried his best to hide her discomfort from passerby.

"You sense it?"

"Yes."

"Then should we disguise ourselves and wait for night."

"Yes." He led them back to the end they were staying at and quickly to their room.

"We should pack everything and be ready to go once we get the intel."

Hinata quickly went about in gathering her random items and throwing them in her bag. "Right," Kakashi commented. She followed orders so unquestionably he found her obedience at times to be a fault rather than an asset. But then again, he also very easily followed her leadership when she took command.

By nightfall, they were properly disguised as a blonde headed woman accompanied by an auburn headed man headed out to a party. From the rumors they had heard, Lady Rin took delight in couple swinging and would often approach couples with an invitation.

"In the corner," Hinata whispered and Kakashi's eyes instantly followed.

"We'll wait for her to approach," he announced and sure enough within minutes at the bar they were approached by her partner.

"We'd like to be separate if you don't mind," he eyed them appreciatively so at first it wasn't certain who would get who.

"If you follow me madam," and he held his arm out to the blonde who looked at her partner knowingly before being led away.

Rin then made her approach towards the auburn man and held out her hand. "I was hoping the two of you would be into this. Come on."

He followed her out and towards her hotel. As soon as the door closed behind them the room turned dark.

Kakashi had broken his disguise jutsu and gave the knocked out man across the room a bored look. It had been Hinata's idea to disguise themselves as the opposite sex, feeling she would be the better of the two to handle Rin. He relented only after a dirty image of the two of them crept into his mind. He would always be a perverted old man at heart.

"It's been ten minutes," he said to himself. "Times up." He grabbed both their bags and made towards Hinata, following the purple butterfly that would lead him directly to them.

Hinata's jutsu had been broken and she now found herself under the strangest of spells. She neither felt pain nor pleasure, she just heard and felt Lady Rin.

"You would think I would be disappointed that you're a woman but I'm not." She laughed and took a step towards the spellbound Hyuga and laid a finger upon her lips. "Quite the beauty. I'm very much pleased. Let me guess, you're here to investigate the string of crimes going on. Hmmm, I have nothing to do with that."

Hinata was trying her best to break whatever was over her but she was failing. Rin had unbuttoned her shirt and began fondling her breasts.

"Tell me, are you really with whoever that was at the bar?"

"No."

"Have you been with him sexually?"

"No."

"Have you been with anyone sexually?"

"No."

This caused Rin to stop her movements. "A virgin? How old are you?"

"Twenty."

Rin tutted at her. "Twenty is long past time, sweetheart. What are you waiting for? Sex is possibly the best weapon to have as a ninja. It's given me great success." Her hand dipped into Hinata's pants and was pleased to hear a response of pleasure. "Oh it gets much better than this, my dear. You should let a man touch you here."

Hinata was panting now, flushed from the heat rising in her cheeks. She felt something building and was ashamed when she cried out and fell into Rin's hand.

"You see," Rin cooed. "You'll feel the relief in a moment and then you'll want more and more and more."

The spell was broken and when she looked around the now lighted room, Lady Rin was nowhere to be found. She had sunken to the floor, still panting and twisted to lay on her back. Ashamed yet still aroused she was pleased that the mission had been a success.

"Hinata?" She instinctively closed her unbuttoned shirt and sat up to look at Kakashi. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and accepted the hand he held out to her frighten by how sensual she now found them to be. "She put me under the jutsu. We've got what we came for. She's capable of mind manipulation."

Kakashi couldn't stop starring her unbuttoned shirt which she was failing to keep closed. "Did she, uh, hurt you?"

"No."

"Did she, uh, you know,,," Hinata had slid her bag off his shoulder and made for the door.

"Let's get moving. There's a town nearby we can room in. Ok, Sensei?" She said this as if she really needed his agreement which he had learned that was simply out of habit. She had gotten bolder as a jonin and in taking control.

"That's fine by me, Hinata. Let's go."

When they arrived in the next town he was surprised that she had taken the initiative and stepped in front of him to speak with the desk clerk.

"We only need one room thank you." He said nothing as he was passed the key and followed her dumbly down the hall. They had shared a room before but only when needed for appearance. Maybe she felt there was still a reason to appear so but he doubted that was on her mind. Something had happened in the room with Lady Rin and it had changed the Hyuga once again. He found his pulse quickening.

Once in the room she turned towards him, quickly unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. "Please lock the door."

He seemed to do it without thinking but the sight of Hinata's barely clothed breasts had stunned him into doing whatever she would ask him to.

"Kakashi, Sensei," she breathed.

"Yes."

"I want you to, I need, I just think," she trailed, turning red with embarrassment but Kakashi wasn't about to be denied hearing what he had been entertaining in his mind for the past hour.

"Say it, Hinata."

"I want to have sex, Kakashi, Sensei."

He bit down a smirk and placed his hands on his hips, clearly a sign he was to be the dominant figure. "Fine, but first there are some rules I have to go over with you."

Hinata slowly peeled away Kakashi's hand over her stomach and got out of bed. She crept down the hall to see if their son was still sleeping. She sighed in content to see that he was. It would give her time to fix breakfast before he fully took away all of her attention. She loved him dearly but she cherished the times when he was asleep.

She had just started boiling water when she felt hands travel the curve of her sides before cupping her breasts.

"Kashi," she warned playfully.

"Yo."

"I'm trying to fix breakfast."

"I can see that. Thought I'd help."

"How. I don't think I use my breasts for anything."

"Milk," he teased before she squirmed out of his hold. She heard him chuckling softly as he opened the frig and pulled out the orange juice. They both tensed when they heard a cry from the other room.

"I'll get him," Kakashi said and Hinata smiled. She could tell he had missed his son and would snatch all the opportunities to be the soother when he cried.

She watched the bubbles start to rise in the water and soon her thoughts were drifting. How and why they ended up together had never stopped confusing her. It was a happy confusion but a confusion none the less. They were an odd couple. He was older, wiser, a much more skilled nin than herself yet they worked perfectly when paired together. She could remember very well all the missions they had been assigned to over the years, even after their relationship came to light. Their success missions far outweighed any taboo that threatened to separate them.

How they ended up together, Hinata would most definitely say that it was because of her asking him to take her virginity. All those years ago on the mission to gather intel and Lady Rin's hand.

"Rules?" She questioned. "What are you talking about Kakashi sensei?"

"One. You can stop calling me sensei. We're both Jonins and are considered equals." She nodded and he continued.

"Two. This is just sex. Not a relationship. Do you understand the difference?"

"I do, sen, uh, yes I do, Kakashi."

"I don't do relationships." He added.

"Nor do I," Hinata agreed. It was one of the reasons why she asked him. In the short amount of time she was considering this.

She wasn't looking for a boyfriend but she did want to finally start experiencing what all Ino and Sakura often talked about. It was a part of being a woman, or hell a human. After the run in with Lady Rin she knew she wanted more. Besides, she was twenty, Naruto had rejected her. There was no reason to save it for that special someone anymore. He didn't want her.

"Fine. Three. We'll keep this between us. It's just better that way."

"Couldn't agree more. Any more rules, Kakashi."

"No. But I do have some questions. Do you understand why you're doing this?"

"Yes. I want to mature as a woman and as a nin. I need to know these things both on a personal and a precautionary level."

"Wow. Wasn't expecting you to be so, well, mature about it. Ok. Why me?"

"I know you won't talk of this. That you won't hurt me and because I don't mind it being you. You're very aloof, Kakashi but you're keen to how people around you feel. I know you won't intentionally hurt me."

"No I won't but this is a serious move. I hope you understand what you're giving away."

"I do. I hope you understand what you're also taking away. Are you ok with that? I told you I don't mind but I need to hear that you're ok with it too."

He smirked despite himself. "If you had been any other person I would have said no. I don't date women and I'm especially critical of who I take to bed. I don't like attachment. I can tell you know the difference."

"Yes. So if you wish to continue," she started taking off her shirt, hands trembling when he seemed to suddenly appear at her side, stopping her.

"I wasn't entirely correct earlier. I'm going to be your teacher for a little while longer. Just until you gain confidence."

"O, ok, um, so…."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything Naruto related. I am not that awesome **** Enjoy **

*So I just want to say thank you to all the reviews. You guys are sweet and funny! But I do want to address one concern because it is something I really don't want readers thinking. In no way am I suggesting that twenty years old is too old to be a virgin. In fact, I am older than Hinata and will not be experiencing anything that Kakashi has in store for her soon, sooooo.

I just wanted to make that clear because women are pressured about this issue enough. But do keep in mind that this is a story and Hinata is a ninja who will be going on missions alone and this is a very real aspect of that world. She's in complete control of her body and the situation and these are her feelings on the subject and what she feels will better prepare her for the nin life. (And she likes Kakashi!) These are adults and the nin world is especially brutal. So, I hope I didn't tick off that one reviewer so bad that he/she doesn't get to see this but to the rest of you, thanks. Shutting up now, Enjoy!

! One more thing. This is a lemon episode so please do not read if you are uncomfortable!

"So," Hinata breathed and casted her eyes to the floor. She could feel him pressed up against her. His hands were running up and down her arms, causing the weirdest of sensations to go through her. She couldn't decide to shiver or melt. "What next?"

She remembered a conversation she had had with Ino and Sakura when they were having one of their many lunch dates. Ino had said the key was to relax. It'll hurt but if she relaxed, things wouldn't be nearly as bad. So she took a deep breath and leaned in further to Kakashi's front, feeling his hard chest through his vest.

Kakahi sighed and bent his head to place a chaste kiss on her neck which caused her to tense back up.

"Kakashi!" Hinata gasped, not daring to turn around. "You're not wearing your mask?"

"Of course not. I can't taste you through that thing."

"But, you, I. Do you want me to close my eyes?"

"Are you into that thing?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Listen, if I didn't want you seeing my face, Hinata, I wouldn't have taken it off. But I usually don't wear it when I'm, uh, romancing." He placed another kiss on her neck and she managed to keep herself still. She then very bravely turned around, not bothering to mask the intensity of her curiosity.

Ino was wrong. He didn't have a deformed lip. It was a very smooth, slightly pouted lip. Sakura too. He didn't have scars everywhere. He wasn't pretty. No, Hinata wouldn't describe him in that way. He was much too rugged for that. She reached up and traced his chin and then the line of his jaw. "I like your jaw line," she complimented.

Kakashi didn't know what to say to this so instead he very smoothly leaned forward and caught her lips. It was enough to persuade Hinata to wrap her arms around his neck. It was a nice, sturdy, slow kiss. One that had the ability to both calm yet excite Hinata.

"I don't know a lot about sex, Kakashi," Hinata breathed once he allowed her to catch her breath. "But I do know some things. I've read some stuff."

"Uh huh. What does Hinata know, I wonder," Kakashi smirked as he watched Hinata's fingers shake as she unzipped his vest and slid it off his shoulders.

"Well, around the compound there were all these hidden books and pictures that make those Paradise books you read look tame."

"Really?" Kakashi perked with interests, about to ask her if she could possibly sneak anything out to him. But he quickly filed the thought away for further inquiry as Hinata was now busy removing his shirt and unzipping his pants.

"Yes. And from Ino and Sakura, I've learned probably the most."

"Ino and Sakura. You girls talk about this kind of stuff?"

"Yes. Well, they talk. I mostly listen and ask questions."

"Sakura, huh. You're not bothered by her dating Naruto."

"It took a while for me to come around but Sakura's a good person and she's always been nice to me. Besides," Hinata cracked a smile, which turned into a giggle, which then turned into a chuckle.

"What?" Kakashi pressed.

"Well, you see, Naruto's bad."

"What do you mean? Oh," Kakashi suddenly caught on and laughed along with her.

"Apparently, really bad," Hinata continued to laugh.

"I hope you don't laugh like this in front of Sakura."

"Only if Ino starts to snort. Then it just can't be helped. Ah, you should see poor Sakura's face."

"It doesn't make you envious?" He suddenly regretted the question. How she felt about Naruto was something she would always struggle with and at the moment, he really didn't want to hear it.

"No. I thought it would but it doesn't." His pants were snugly resting on his hips and Hinata suddenly found herself scared to go any further. Kakashi, sensing her hesitation, decided to take the lead.

He loved the way her fishnet shirt looked on her, especially with her bra peeking through, but he quickly removed it along with her pants. He could sense she was feeling tense again so he went back to kissing her, making sure his hands caressed and soothed. He backed them up to the bed before picking her up and gently laying her down.

He stayed hovered above her and watched her eyes flicker back and forth from fear to lust. She beckoned him to her mouth again and he readily complied. How long they stayed kissing, neither of them knew but it was Hinata who started to grow impatient and began maneuvering Kakashi's pants down.

"I thought you said you were going to teach me," Hinata stated and frowned as Kakashi thwarted her attempts to remove the rest of his clothing.

"I'm more of the, watch me and follow me, type of instructor."

"Well," Hinata boldly arched her back so she rubbed against him in the most erotic of ways. Kakashi had to catch his breath before giving her a sensuous glare. He placed his hand just above her navel and a kiss on the side of her abdomen. He then hooked his fingers in her panties and as he continued to trail kisses down the length of her body, he pulled her bottoms completely off.

Hinata glued her knees together and started chewing her bottom lip.

"Hinata," Kakashi cooed. He was rubbing the side of her thigh and kissing the tip of her knees. "It's alright." Something in his tone made her trust him and she slowly parted her legs and laid them back down. She stopped chewing her lip only to gasp when she felt a lick on the inside of her thigh.

"Ka, Kakashi?"

"Relax, Hinata."

"But, bu, you're, uh," she would have told him to stop but she couldn't resist it. She wanted to feel more and as his tongue crept towards her middle, all speech left her.

Hinata moaned and arched her back. She gasped and clenched her fingers in his hair. He was amazing at this and when he inserted his finger, it took all her willpower not to scream.

Kakashi inserted a second finger once he heard Hinata's response to the first, and continued to lick and suck her tip. He could tell she was getting close when she started to buck her hips. He used his free hand to keep her in place and continued his assault.

"Kakashi, I'm gonna, I think,"

Kakashi just hummed a response and felt Hinata clench around his fingers and explode inside his mouth. He couldn't help but smirk at her breathless state. He hovered over her to see if she would let him kiss her and was relieved when she reached and initiated.

It was like a switch had been flicked within Hinata as she grasped Kakashi's face, dragged his body down on hers and grinded herself into him. She was on fire and wanted to be.

"Easy there," Kakashi breathed.

"I think it's time you let me take these off," Hinata suggested and then began pulling at his pants. He let her this time and when her fingers gripped his boxers, he was surprised to see her push them down without hesitation. He shifted out of his clothes and threw them somewhere on the floor and stayed on his knees, straddling her legs.

Hinata knew it was probably impolite to be starring so much, but she couldn't help or deny herself. She had never seen a naked man before. It was a lot to take in and realize what was going to happen. "Can I touch you?" She asked and received a nod. She inched her hand up his muscular thigh and very lightly touched his base. She jerked her hand away when he hissed but replaced it when she remembered that Ino had said this was a good thing.

It felt hard yet smooth. Strong yet pliable. She wrapped her fingers around him and started moving her hand only to have him stop her.

"It's good. What you're doing is great but I won't last long if you keep at it."

"Ok," she whispered.

"Ok," he mimicked. He then noticed she was still in her bra and within seconds he had her just as naked as he was. He took a few minutes to calm himself down by nipping and sucking on her breasts. When she started to grind herself against him again, he redirected his attention to the space between them.

"I'm ready," she said and waited. He heard her but for some reason he couldn't close the gap between them. The mood was there, the attraction was definitely present, but for some reason he was hesitating.

"Kakashi," Hinata soothed and started to rub her hands up and down his chest. "Come on." She grip his hips and brought them closer and only when she felt his member at her opening did she release her grip and let him go the rest of the way.

It hurt. She knew that it would but it was unlike any other pain she had felt before. In the field when she was cut or hit, it was something she took in stride. But this was something else. It was weird. Something was inside of her. It was filling her yet tearing her apart in the process.

"You alright?" Kakashi asked. "Do you want to stop?"

"No. I'm sorry, it's just nothing like I thought it would be. I heard it would be, but I don't know it's just,"

"Shh, it's ok. Just relax."

"Right, relax." She started breathing exercises that caused her body to start heaving up and down and although it was making her relax, it was causing Kakashi to turn red.

"Hinata, stop, stop moving please."

"Oh, sorry. Am I hurting you?"

"No. well,"

"Ok, I think it's starting to feel better. Um, should I or you move?"

He wanted to laugh but it was taking all of his will power not to plow relentlessly into the poor girl so he cooled the fire in his body and started to move.

By the fourth thrust, Hinata was starting to feel the similar sensation she had when Kakashi was going down on her. There was still a pain but it was a dull ache that she gladly ignored in favor of the quiver. She started to moan and once she started meeting Kakashi's thrusts, he picked up his pace.

Kakashi cupped her face and brought their lips together. He licked and sucked her neck and used his hand to massage her sensitive tip. This earned him a deep moan. Feeling himself coming close, Kakashi picked up his speed and continued to massage Hinata.

"Come on, baby. Come," he coaxed. Kakashi had never taken without giving and getting Hinata to come on and around him was more than just a matter of pride. He wanted her first time to be something she remembered fondly. He wanted to be remembered as someone who made this a good moment for her.

"Oh, Kakashi, please, just a little, more. Yes, I think, oh! Yes!" She couldn't hold back her squeal as a wave of pleasure ripped through her, pulling her towards him. She continued to experience this wave as Kakashi kept thrusting himself in her and when she felt him come, she became fascinated with the intense look on his face.

He subtly collapsed on her and Hinata gladly accepted his weight. She rubbed small circles in his back and felt him slip into a deep slumber. She smiled and nuzzled her face into the nook of his neck, willing to face whatever the consequences were in the morning.

"Hinata, look!" Hinata jerked her eyes away from the stove to look at her son being held up in the air by her husband. "Look at him," Kakashi smirked. "Look how cute he is. Look!"

"I see. He's so handsome. Like his daddy." Hinata laughed at Kakashi cooing and cuddling his son. His affections towards their child was a bit of a surprise. No that she expected him to be a hard man, but the way Kakashi doted on his son was enough to make any woman melt.

She watched them take a seat at the table, waiting for their breakfast.

"What were you thinking about, Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata shrugged. Her husband was always able to tell when she was deep in thought. "I was just thinking about our first time."

"Oh," Kakashi smiled and turned towards his son on his lap. "Mommy's having perverted thoughts, and so early in the morning."

"Kakashi! Don't say things like that to him." She received a smirk. "Besides," she whispered, "everyone knows you're the biggest perv in the village."

"And proud of it," Kakashi quipped. "Say, Hinata, once we're done with breakfast, let's take the little one out for some fun. A stroll about the village."

"Sounds good. Are you sure you're not tired? You just got back."

"Please, you of all people should know I've got enough stamina for ten men."

"Hmmm," she murmured, earning her a wolf like glare.

"Watch it, Hinata. This little guy goes to sleep easy. I'll put him down for a nap and show you, 'Hmmm', right here on this table."

"Ok. Ok. Let me get breakfast. Then we'll go for a walk."

It might be a while until the next chapter is released due to school but if any of you are into Manga, I strongly suggest Pochamani. It is the cutest Manga I've come across in a long time. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything Naruto related. I am not that awesome **** Enjoy **

It was a type of sore she could handle but it was annoying none the less. Hinata pushed herself up from the bed and rubbed her eyes awake. Kakashi was already up and who knows where. She took advantage of the empty room to clean herself off and dress. She had just strapped on her utility belt when Kakashi entered the room.

"I figured you'd be up. Here, I brought you food."

Hinata gladly accepted the wrapped rice balls handed to her but wasn't much in the mood to eat.

"How's your body?" Kakashi asked, nervously scratching the back of his head. "Are you up to travel?"

"Relax, Kakashi. I'm sore but it's nothing I can't handle. We should get going and try to reach the village by nightfall."

He was a bit unnerved by how cool she sounded but decided to ignore it. They had both agreed to be casual and she was behaving in exactly the way he wanted. Yet he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Ok," he agreed. "Nightfall shouldn't be a problem."

Hinata let him set the pace as she followed him. She told herself to not be awkward, to not be any different than before, but she was. She just couldn't seem to stop herself from picturing Kakashi naked and panting. It probably wasn't a good idea to put him in front as the occasional glance at his body started the fantasy all over again, but she felt even more vulnerable being in front and of course being side by side was out of the question.

She kept wondering what he was thinking. If he was experiencing the flashes of heat she was. If he couldn't get the images of last night out of his head for longer than a minute.

_Of course he can, _she thought. He was a great nin and matters such as this weren't enough to distract him. She wanted someone to punch her as hard as they could so she could stop. She thought this experience with Kakashi would improve her, make her a more versatile nin. She hadn't expected the urges. She hadn't expected herself to be so, changed.

They were a good six miles from the village when Hinata called for Kakashi to stop. They were standing a couple of feet apart on some tree branches and Hinata was trying her best to keep eye contact with him.

"Yes, Hinata? We're almost there. Are you feeling alright?"

She could really use that punch right about now. When she yelled out for him to stop, it was really done on the spur of the moment. She knew how close they were from the village, that only an hour at most is all she had to get through and they probably would have made it had it not been for the realization that she would probably not get to be alone with Kakashi for,,, who knows when. That thought, along with the sudden heat in her stomach was enough to motivate her to be bold once again.

"Hinata?" Kakashi pressed. He was eager to get to the village but he didn't like the redness in her face. If she was sick he couldn't help but feel responsible. "Do you need to rest?"

"Kakashi, I have a question." Hinata breathed out, then went silent.

"Well, I'm not a mind reader, Hinata," he joked. "I'm quite certain that's not possible with the Sharingan."

"It's just that, I would like," she cut off, unable to finish her request. She turned her eyes away from him, ashamed of her impulse and their delay in getting back from their mission. She felt the tree limb bend and was alarmed to see him standing in front of her. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her heated face against his chest. He waited until he felt her arms return the embrace before he broke the silence.

"You want to be alone one more time before we reach the village," he stated. "Time together, if you wanted it, would be hard to come by which can be excruciating when you're, uh, wanting it."

"I thought you said you weren't a mind reader," she mused.

"It's written all over your face and I could feel it instantly when I touched you."

"Well then, what do you suggest?" She boldly slid her over his back side. At the moment she would have done anything he said. On the tree limb, in a cave, wherever he suggested she follow.

"We have about an hour before its dark so I don't suggest going over that time limit. There's some brush right underneath us. I would never suggest this but we don't exactly have a lot of options and places to go that we won't be recognized in."

"The brush is fine," Hinata answered and swiftly jumped down. If an hour is all they had then she wouldn't waste it in finding a suitable place. Besides, no one was around, she had made sure of that and Siren was on alert. They would be able to be on guard in seconds if needed. "Come on, Kakashi," she called when she realized he was still standing on the tree limb.

When he got down to her level she quickly pulled him down to the ground and straddled his hips, her lips sealed onto his. He hadn't been expecting Hinata to be so forward, especially after one time but here she was. On top of him, pressing her body into his and expertly rubbing her pelvis into his groin.

"Ah, Hinata," he breathed and jerked his mask down when she let him catch his breath. She was unzipping his pants and stroking him to a full erection before positioning herself over him and bringing his tip to her opening. How and when she had unzipped and pulled her pants down, he was at a loss to even guess.

Hinata moaned softly when he entered her. She took a moment to adjust to this new position and feel. There was a slight ache she had to deal with but she found it slowly disappearing when she began thrusting her hips forward. She placed her hands on his chest for leverage and he placed his around her hips to help guide her.

He was letting her set the pace which was slow and steady and the way she was swiveling her hips was enough to make his jaw drop and his mouth hang open. Hinata, smirking at seeing this, placed her hands on each side of his head and leaned her body forward, pushing her tongue into his mouth when she pushed her lips onto his.

They were both moaning into each other's mouths and enjoying the intensity in their slow pace. But soon it was too slow for Hinata, who broke the kiss and picked up the speed. Her voice was so erotic and sensual and Kakashi couldn't help but admire how wonderful her face looked contorted in pleasure. He wanted to help her in finding release but he also wanted the excitement of watching Hinata use his body to grind herself into an orgasm.

"Ah, ah, mmm," she purred and whined. Kakashi glanced at the space between them and nearly came from the sight of watching himself enter and disappear into Hinata. She was an expert in her thrusts. They were maddening and quick but he could tell she was in control and seeking his pleasure as much as her own.

His thought was later affirmed when she kissed his cheek and sucked on his earlobe, asking him if he was close and if he'd come for her. He was so caught off guard by her gentle questioning that he felt obliged to obey her command and painfully released himself inside of her. A couple of thrusts later, Hinata joined in on his moan and finished their time with a final kiss.

She pulled his mask back up over his face and pushed herself up onto her feet. "We should get going," she informed while pulling up and zipping her pants. He swiftly followed suit.

Once they crossed over into the village he immediately noticed a change in Hinata. Her posture went stiff and her face stoic. He matched her behavior and led them towards the Hokage's office.

"Kakashi, Hinata," Tsunade stated when they entered her office. "You're back in excellent timing. I'm impressed."

Kakashi said nothing as he handed over their scrolls filled with their months of spying. He and Hinata had left a space between them that he was sure would have been noticed by someone with a reason to study the pair but lucky for him, Tsunade seemed more interested in the scrolls.

"I trust everything went well," Tsunade asked.

"Yes, Hokage," Hinata answered in measured tone.

"No mishaps or reasons to visit the hospital," Tsunade smiled.

"No."

"Well then," Tsunade stated. "You two are free to go. Thank you." She watched the pair leave her office and then turned to Shizune.

"Yes, Lady Hokage," Shinuze swiftly answered.

"Did they seem odd to you?" Tsunade asked.

"What do you mean? No. Tired but that's expected. They're back well before we expected them to be but that's expected. They're possibly the most efficient nins in the village."

"Yes, but I couldn't help but feel they were on guard. As if they were hiding something."

Shizune shrugged and then angrily turned towards Tsunade. "This better not be an excuse to dodge work. There's nothing going on! Two of your best ninjas have returned. Time to document their findings!"

Tsunade frowned and quickly let the matter drop but not forgetting to return to it at a later time.

Without a word, Hinata quickly departed from Kakashi's side once they had left the Hokage's and were walking the streets back to their respective places. Kakashi frowned at this at first, but then a wicked thought crept into his head and he suddenly couldn't stop himself from racing home.

He pushed through his door and had just managed down the hall when he felt his pants falling to the floor. Hinata was busy pulling his shirt and vest off while he was busy trying to get them to the bedroom. Neither of them said anything as they crashed down on his bed.

Later, when each was trying to catch their breaths, Kakashi steadied himself over her and stroked the side of her face. "And here you were concerned we wouldn't be able to do this in the village."

She seemed a little out of it as she leaned up and kissed the tip of his chin but quickly regained her senses. She lightly pushed him off of her and started redressing. Kakashi said nothing as he laid in satisfaction, watching her smooth her clothes and hair.

"Kakashi," Hinata snapped, pulling him out of his reverie. "This is not a relationship."

"I know this."

"But I don't think it's wise to engage with multiple partners."

"What are you getting at, Hinata?"

"How about you and I have an agreement."

"You mean,"

"That you and I become each other's," she broke off, not sure of how to finish.

"Lovers?" Kakashi asked and then quickly went on when he saw a look on her face that didn't quite like that description. "You mean that as long as we have desires that you come to me and"

"I come to you," she finished. "Yes. I still have a lot to learn and I'd rather be with one person. Till I gain confidence," she smirked.

"Oh, I'd say you've gathered enough confidence," Kakashi smiled. "It's the urges we have to deal with next. Not that I mind having my pants torn off first thing when I enter my home."

"Still," Hinata sighed. "I could get caught doing that."

"Then don't. Make it a ninja thing. To sneak in without being noticed. Hell, if you are seen I'll make up an excuse. Say we're training."

"In your home? In your bedroom?"

Kakashi took a moment, searching for an answer before sighing in defeat. "I'm sure I'll come up with something."

"Yeah," she laughed and then stiffened. "This is only until, uh, I learn to control the urges."

"Of course," he closed his eyes with a smile.

"And until I try all those positions."

He leaned up in shock but she was already gone, his window open and letting in a cool breeze.

"What are you spacing out for?" Hinata asked her husband who was standing in the hall with a blank look on his face.

"Oh nothing. This particular space just holds a very fond memory for me."

"Hmm," Hinata smiled, remembering that exact memory. "Here, take your son. I have to go and get a spare bottle."

He gladly took his baby from its mother and started showering him with kisses. The hall held more than one fond memory as it was also the very place he suspected to be where they had conceived their son.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything Naruto related. I am not that awesome **** Enjoy **

"Look how big he's gotten, Hinata. Look!" Kakashi held his son up in the sun. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. Her two men were in love with each other and she couldn't stop her heart from fluttering.

"I see. He'll be a big man. Nice and tall. Like his daddy."

"Hmmm. I wonder if he'll be a ninja. He doesn't have to be if he doesn't want to, right?" Kakashi looked to his wife for confirmation. She shook her head in agreement. They had discussed it at least once before their child was born. The possibility of him or her being a ninja had frightened them somewhat. They each understood the weight of living up to a shinobi parent and neither wanted that for their child.

"He does have your eyes, though." Kakashi observed. "So he'll definitely have your abilities. I suppose light training wouldn't hurt but nothing too serious." Hinata smiled. She could already see them sneaking off for practice. The only reason why she found herself ok with the idea was because Kakashi was currently in a series of exchanging kisses with his son.

"Ah, he's so sweet, Hinata. Look at him kissing my cheek. Look!"

"Hmm, I see."

"Kakashi, Sensei! Hinata!" They both turned to see Naruto coming to a halt in front of them. Hinata felt Kakashi tense.

"Naruto," she greeted. "Nice to see you."

"You too, Hinata. You look beautiful. Kakashi, how's the boy?"

"He's fine, Naruto." Kakashi answered. "How's your Anbu training?"

"Sensei! I don't think you're suppose to say that out loud."

"Relax, Naruto," Hinata interjected. "I already know. I was supposed to join but then I got pregnant and life sort of took over."

"That's too bad, Hinata. You would have been amazing. We could have done missions together."

Hinata could feel Kakashi's eyes watching them. He would probably always be like this whenever she was around Naruto. He would always be studying their interactions with a very shrewd eye.

"Well, I'll see you two later. Bye little, Kakashi." Naruto took his leave and Hinata met her husband's eye for a brief second before continuing their stroll.

_Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. _

It was getting a bit ridiculous. The amount of times he was catching himself thinking about her during the day. It was only during training that he found her giving him some peace and for that he was grateful. If he couldn't get her out of his head to even train than their little trysts would have to stop.

She had been visiting almost every night since they had gotten back from their S ranked mission. Most of the time he could sense her coming but as of late, she was mastering her stealth technique, catching him completely off guard. She was taking delight in this and he couldn't help but let her.

When either of them had a mission, each would return in record time, impressing their Hokage yet making her even more suspicious. Kakashi could sense her curiosity but he wasn't about to stop having his nights with Hinata.

Over the last few months she had become a fantastic lover. He very quickly discovered that she was an experimental creature. She loved trying new things, new positions, new places. They had almost gotten caught in the woods (one of Hinata's favorite places) by a group of training genins.

She was bold. Even in daylight. On more than one occasion he would feel his butt or groin being discreetly brushed up against. He remembered the first time she had began her bold touchings in public. He had been talking to Guy about who knows what, when all of a sudden he tensed. Guy, noting this, asked if he was alright. Kakashi didn't know how to tell him that he thought Hinata just grabbed his ass as she walked by.

He smirked. She was so much bolder now. She was the perfect answer to his perverted side.

He was returning home after grocery shopping. He carried the big bag in his left arm while using his right hand to hold his book. Ever since he had been with Hinata, he found himself reading them less and less. They still had the ability to hold his attention but he couldn't resist putting the book down at the more steamy parts and immediately search out Hinata.

He had just turned the corner when he caught the pair of them in his peripheral vision. They were deep in conversation and judging by Hinata's expression, it wasn't a talk she was comfortable having. Not once over the past couple of months had he suspected her in having any feelings left over for Naruto. When they were together, it was always him she was looking at. It was always his name she was begging to, issuing commands to.

He slipped into stealth mode and inched closer to them.

"Naruto, I'm sorry that you and Sakura didn't work out, but I don't think,"

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Naruto inched closer to her and Hinata found herself reverting to her old behavior in casting her eyes to the ground and twiddling her fingers. "I handled things badly when you confessed to me and honestly I did have feelings for you. But, I don't know, Sakura just sort of swayed me over to her."

"What?" Hinata jerked her head up in alarm. From what she understood, it was Naruto that persisted in having a relationship with Sakura. She was the one that finally caved. "What do you mean she swayed you? You mean you couldn't help in continuing your pursuit of her and she ultimately saw you?"

"Well, no. Sakura confessed to me after the war and I thought I was over her but then it just, I don't know happened."

Hinata flared with angered. Her fists were clenched at her sides and her byakugan activated.

Kakashi tensed and immediately knew his cover was blown. Not by Naruto but by Hinata. She even threw a glare over to where he was stooped before turning her attention back to Naruto.

"Listen, Naruto. I appreciate you coming to me but,"

"But, you need to think about it?"

"No. Well, I don't know. I just. You can't come to me after all this time and expect, I mean,"

"It's alright, Hinata." He pulled her into a hug and Hinata couldn't help but sink into his chest. "I understand. I'll leave you alone. I just wanted to tell you how I felt. That I'd love to try this. That I was a fool for not in the first place but I've never been that smart."

"Ok, Naruto. Thank you. I'll see you later." She watched him walk away before checking the place she had seen Kakashi hiding in. When she had seen he was already gone, she decided to go and find him.

Kakashi had just placed the last of his food in his cabinet when he felt her hand rest itself on his hip. She was rubbing small circles in his side before his temper flared and he found himself placing her on the counter top none too softly.

"Kakashi?" She questioned before he slammed his mouth on hers. His hands were gripping her hips and he was harshly grinding hers into his. Hinata would normally be turned on by his brash gestures but something in his demeanor didn't sit well with her.

"Kakashi, stop." He stopped his grinding but kept his hips pressed into her. He had a glare on his face which caused Hinata to immediately become defensive. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, Hinata. Do you? I mean I don't even know why you're here when your first love is fee and clearly interested in you. Shouldn't you be rekindling that flame?"

She didn't seem to have an answer. Not one regarding, Naruto. She then said something very foolish. "We have an agreement."

"Fuck the agreement, Hinata." He pushed himself a little more firmly into her. "You think I want to be bedding you while you're thinking of him?"

"I'm not."

"I wonder if you ever have. Thought of him while I'm taking you."

"No. Never and screw you for saying that, Kakashi."

"What? It's not that unbelievable. You were in love with that boy. Unless, now that you're so experienced that any cock will do."

Her hand seemed to act on its own and although Kakashi saw it coming, he didn't make any attempts to dodge it. He took the slap willingly.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Whatever, Kakashi. Get off me. Don't worry about me coming over anymore." Hinata slammed his door and for once didn't worry about leaving his place in stealth mode. She marched angrily down the street and although it was late, she was way too fired up to go back to her apartment and sleep.

She made her way to the Hyuga compound and started shadow boxing in the training yard. She started out slow but quickly developed a rough speed that was nearly taking the bag off its hinges. Although she could feel them falling down her face, she refused to acknowledge that she was crying. That is until Naruto's image popped into her head and she had to hug the bag to keep herself from crumbling.

"Damn," she breathed. She still had feelings for Naruto. Of course she did. She had built up years of admiration for that boy and she had fooled herself into believing that she had moved on from that childhood crush when in fact she was just repressing her emotions. "Damn."

It hurt. She didn't want to admit why but it did. She still had feelings for Naruto, but Kakashi. She didn't know what Kakashi was, or she was too afraid to really think it out just yet. Either way, she was undecided and felt sick about it.

"Hinata?"

She turned and nearly sobbed when she saw Kiba standing in front of her. Not needing an explanation, he simply held out his arms and let her fall into them.

Only after she had calmed down a bit and stopped sniffling, did Kiba attempt to ask what's wrong.

"I don't know," Hinata answered with all honesty.

"It's gotta be somethin. Come on. Of all people you can tell me."

"Yeah, I know."

"Is it about, Naruto."

"How did you know?"

"It's almost always about Naruto with you, Hinata."

She frowned and almost started crying again but Kiba held her firm.

"I didn't mean that as an insult. Besides, I heard from Ino what happened between him and Sakura. Kinda saw this coming though. Why she gave him a chance is beyond me. Everyone knew it should have been you and him from the beginning."

"I'm not so sure," Hinata sighed.

"What do you mean? Do you not like him like that anymore, Hinata?"

"I don't know Kiba. I just don't know right now."

"Well, if you feel bad about liking him even though he chose Sakura, don't. He's an idiot but he's a good guy."

"I know. It's just that, I don't know."

"Well. There's no rush to do anything."

"He confessed to me, Kiba. Not too long ago. I don't know. I've waited forever to hear him say he feels the same way I do but I don't know."

"The big idiot is already going for it, huh. I don't know, Hinata. I think you owe it to yourself to at least try. You don't have to do anything but talking can't hurt. It's not like there's someone else. Is there?"

Hinata couldn't lie to Kiba but she couldn't tell him the truth either. "Listen, Kiba. I can't tell you who it is or anything specific, just trust me and believe that I might have feelings for someone else and I'm not sure how I can have feelings for two completely different men."

"You really like this guy, Hinata?"

"I don't know. I don't know Kiba."

"You're a good girl, Hinata. You would never intentionally hurt anyone. Only you can decide what's right for you. Just try not to string either of them along. Most girls don't mean to, but they do. Don't be one of those girls."

Kiba walked her home and made her promise that she wouldn't stress herself out too much. She took a nice long shower, dressed in her best pajamas, and then laid down to rest. She knew she wouldn't sleep but didn't feel much like doing anything else.

She tossed and turned when suddenly it occurred to her that she had never had Kakashi over to her apartment. She had always been the one to go to him. He must have known where she lived, even though she had never taken him. Still, he never came to her. She was always going to him.

An agreement. That's what they had. They were not boyfriend or girlfriend, they were an agreement. A contract and like all contracts, there was a time limit. It was just a matter of who would break it first. She gritted her teeth and sunk her face into her pillow, knowing she would have to be that person.

*So I started working on a Gaara and Hinata fic. If you have time, check it out.! PeacE!


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything Naruto related. I am not that awesome **** Enjoy **

The following morning, Kakashi felt terrible. He had taken one too many shots of Sake and slipped into a drunk coma on his living room couch last night. He checked the time and realized he had to report to the Hokage for a mission.

"You're late," Tsunade stated. "And you smell like booze."

"Sorry," Kakashi expressed in a bored tone. "Had a night."

"Well, lucky for you this mission doesn't start until a week from today but I'd like you and your partner to be prepared."

"Partner?"

"Yes, I'm pairing you back up with Hinata. You two do well together."

"What about Neji?"

"Excuse me?"

"Neji. Isn't he available?"

"No, he isn't. Hinata is better suited to this than he is anyway. Now, if you don't mind and there are no questions, see you later, Hatake."

Kakashi slumped out of Tsunade's office. This was clearly shaping up to be one of the more difficult days of his life. It was still early and he knew Hinata's schedule fairly well. She wouldn't be on the training grounds just yet. He decided that perhaps he would finally chance going to her apartment.

The decision to never go there before had been a conscious one. For one thing, he felt it was slightly different for a man to sneak into a woman's apartment unbeknownst and another was that when he was in real need of Hinata, he tended to get careless. She was skilled in never being detected in coming to his place. Somehow he just knew he wouldn't be as skillful.

She opened the door before he could even knock. "Uh, good morning," he said rather awkwardly. "I have a mission for us directed by the Hokage." She stepped aside to let him in. He followed her into the kitchen where she was busy making tea.

"Would you like some?" She asked.

"No. I hate tea. You know that."

"Yes. I do." He could tell she was still upset about last night. His cheek stung a little at the remembrance.

"Here are the papers, Hinata. It's a short mission. We just need to locate Lady Rin again. It seems she might have some vital information on a forbidden scroll that's been missing for decades. She's pretty far out so we'll have to travel but we should get done within a month."

"A month," Hinata scoffed. "Just great. This is amazing karma. Wouldn't you agree? We'll do just fine, right?" He hated hearing the sarcasm in her tone. It didn't suit her.

"Yes I expect we'll do very well, Hinata. You know why, because we're both ninjas who know that the mission overrides all else. Don't worry. I won't be giving into your little urges this time."

Hinata wisely placed her cup down on the counter. She was tensing up in anger and Kakashi was turning into a prime target.

"And here's something else not to worry about, Hinata. Don't worry about our agreement. I'm releasing you. You're free to go to Naruto, guilt free. Don't come to my apartment anymore." How could he say this in such a cool, aloof manner? It was as if he were talking about learning a new technique she was failing at rather than their sex life.

She was trying her best to not lash out at him, to not perform her jujutsu on him. "In that case, Sensei, I think it best to pretend that a lot of what happened between us never happened. We are now officially respectable equals." This is what she had wanted. So why was she so angry?

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing. We're adults. We can be mature about this. We know what it means to be a shinobi." He was being sincere and honest which only managed to anger her more.

"Of course," she replied.

"To the mission," Kakashi held out his hand for a shake which seemed like such an absurd gesture to her. She came closer to him, repeated his statement and then promptly punched him in the gut.

"You know your way out Sensei," she added before slipping into another room. Kakashi held his stomach as he wobbled towards the door.

Kakashi frowned as he approached the village gate. Hinata was already there waiting and of course talking to Naruto. Her face seemed to be a lot happier than the last time he had seen it. He had seen them around the village over the week but always skillfully avoided them.

"Good morning," he said softly. "Are you ready to go, Hinata?"

"Yes, Sensei. Bye Naruto."

"Bye, Hinata. Be safe." Naruto leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek surprising all three of them. He then quickly turned and waved his goodbye.

"That was sweet," commented Kakashi. Hinata said nothing as she took the lead.

0o0

"You punched me in the gut over that boy once. Do you remember Mrs. Hatake?"

"I remember," Hinata answered her husband. "You were being a jerk. A complete ass."

"Language, mommy," Kakashi covered his son's ears. "Well you were being cold and weird. I thought I was doing you a service. Letting you be free."

"I think we should go to the park so we can sit and I can feed baby Hatake. What do you think?" She really wasn't in the mood to talk about Naruto. It was bringing up a lot of memories she didn't want to remember. Things she did, things Kakashi did. What was done was done and in the past. She was Kakashi's wife and very happy to be.

"I think that's a good idea. Got to keep baby happy and fed." Kakashi reached down to grab Hinata's hand, steering his family towards the park.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything Naruto related. I am not that awesome **** Enjoy **

Hinata had spent every day last week with Naruto. Walking around the village. Eating ramen, talking about their skills. She was happy that Naruto seemed to be the same boy she had fallen for all those years ago. He was still respectable, still headstrong to a fault. He hadn't changed a bit. She, however, had.

"How do you like your ramen, Hinata?"

"Fine. It's fine."

"It's the best, right. I love ramen. It's gotta be the best food in the world."

She smiled at his happiness but the smile quickly faded without her knowing.

"Are you alright, Hinata? You seem a little down lately." Naruto eyed her worriedly. She quickly plastered a smile on her face.

"Of course. I'm great. I'm just a little tense about the mission tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah. The one with Kakashi? Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine. Sucks that you'll be gone for a month."

"Yeah, it does suck."

He walked her home later that night. She bid him farewell at her door, knowingly disappointing him by thwarting his kiss. She slumped down at her kitchen table. She loved, Naruto. Yes, that was certain. But it was different. She admired him and respected him but it didn't have quite the urgency it once was did.

Maybe it was because she had matured over the years. Maybe it was because she knew he was bad in bed. Whatever it was, she just didn't have the fluttering in heart she was once had for him.

Don't lead them on. She heard Kiba's voice in her head. Fine. She would tell Naruto and that would be it. She didn't know what would happen from there but she wasn't going to continue something she knew was over.

By the next day she had found him conveniently waiting for her by the village gate. No doubt waiting to wish her well on her mission.

"Naruto," she greeted.

"Hinata. I just wanted to see you off."

"Thank you. Listen, before I leave, I feel like there's something I have to tell you."

"Oh, you mean about you not feeling the same way about me anymore?"

She glanced at him in alarm. She hadn't expected this.

"Heh, don't look so surprised. I know when a girl isn't exactly in to me. Hell, if there's anything I've learned from Sakura, that would be it."

"Naruto, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I like you, Hinata. Maybe one day your feelings will change and I'll be here. Or maybe we'll be friends for the rest of our lives. I'm just glad that you and I have this out between us now. I don't want any awkwardness between us."

"Ok," she beamed. He was every bit of the man she thought him to be. She was glad. Now if she could just figure out how she felt about the approaching white haired nin, then life would go back to being simple, well simple enough. All she had to do was just talk to him.

But here they were on the road with a good amount of space between them and a month of tense moments ahead of them.

"There's a town called Wagai about thirty miles from here. Lady Rin has been known to frequent that spot. We'll set up there. A good place to start gathering intel."

"Hai," Hinata responded. They remained silent for the rest of the way. Only breaking it to note their surroundings and comment on time. They reached Wagai and immediately sought out information. By nightfall they had been informed that Lady Rin hadn't been in Wagai in over three months. Last anybody had remembered, was that she might have been going East towards the Land of Wind.

"Land of the Wind," Hinata mused aloud. "Isn't that where this scroll was last rumored to be? I wonder, Village of the Sand? The Kazekage, you don't think that we might run into politics on this?"

"Yea. It would be a fairly good guess. But we are on a mission of discretion. If we are recognized then I suggest we explain that we are simply in training. I'm simply making sure a recent jonin is apt at her job."

She frowned at the way he said this but realized that it was a good enough cover. "Gaara of the Sand. I wonder how he is doing."

"Rather well I suppose. He's a hero to his village and from what I hear, in the process of securing a wife."

"Don't I know it." Hinata felt like smacking herself in the forehead. Kakashi eyed her questionably and she knew she would have to elaborate. "My father and his council have brought it up to me on more than one occasion."

Kakashi shrugged. "It would be a good match. Excellent for the village. Even better for the Hygua clan."

"Whatever," she said rather childishly. "It's not going to happen. I respect Gaara and believe I am better suited serving our village as a ninja than as his wife."

Kakashi said nothing further on the subject and instead led them to a nearby Inn. She said nothing as he ordered two rooms, gave her her key, and bid her goodnight. Well, it wasn't anything she hadn't been expecting.

They entered the Village of the Sand with relative ease as they stated their association with the Leaf and were quickly escorted to the Kazekage. Somewhere in their walk to meet Gaara, Kakashi had changed his mind about discretion. He would tell Gaara exactly why they were there.

"A forbidden scroll? The Ka-Re-nin technique?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered the Kazekage. "It's a technique using the energy of the sun to obliterate opponents. It's a vicious skill."

"It is. Thank your Hokage for ordering the mission and thank you for brining this to my attention. We should make sure it is never learned. You have full permission to search this land. Do you need shinobi to aid your search?"

"No. Hinata is a fine partner and skilled in tracking. If Lady Rin is here, we will find her. We should destroy this scroll as soon as possible."

Hinata felt like smiling but suppressed it as she felt Gaara's eyes surveying her. She wondered if he held any ill feelings towards her for rejecting their marriage proposal three times over the years. It wasn't as if she were rejecting him personally. Still, she was surprised that she was asked again, and then again.

"I agree," Gaara replied. "That it should be destroyed quickly and that Hinata is a fine Shinobi."

"She is. And she's available."

Hinata jerked her head towards Kakashi but he was already bowing and exiting the room. She mimicked him and quickly followed.

"What was that?" Hinata asked harshly once they were out on the street.

"Huh, oh I kind of forgot about, Naruto. Sorry but I think that a marriage between you two would really strengthen the Leaf."

She felt like she was being pushed into the ground. Like she was desperately yelling for it to stop but it went unheard or ignored and the pushing kept on relentlessly. She didn't know what to say.

"We have uniforms waiting for us at the Sand Inn so we can blend into the territory more." Kakashi led the way and both agreed to meet in the lobby after they were changed.

"She's not in this village." Hinata announced as she entered the lobby.

"You sure?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. We should fan out to the neighboring villages."

"Agreed. Should we go together or,"

Hinata laughed. "Separately. You start out in the west, and I'll work my way in from the east. I'll alert you by my Siren signal if I find her and you can send me a summon. Neither of us should approach her alone if we can help it."

"That sounds like a plan. Well, I guess I'll," but he stopped from telling her goodbye as she had already disappeared into the crowd.

It had been two weeks since Hinata left Kakashi in the Village of the Sand. So far she had not heard a rumor or a whisper of Lady Rin. Without a lead to go on and nothing but the sandstorms to entertain her, she found her thoughts straying to Kakashi more than they should. She tried to keep her thoughts to things pertaining to the mission, advice he would give or opinions but usually they were just of him naked.

The urges had returned and although he was acting like a jerk towards her, Hinata couldn't help how much she was missing his body. What a mess she had gotten herself in. A confusing, terrible, beautiful mess.

She was currently staying in a village that went by the name Dusk. It was a small but thriving village and she had decided to wait a few nights to observe the nightlife. Lady Rin was known to make most of her appearances in the moonlight and Hinata knew that she stood her best chances in catching her when she came out to play.

Tonight would be her last night staying there. If she couldn't get a lead then she would leave by morning, start anew in a new town or village. She was busy sipping her drink at the bar, waiting for night to fully set in as a few rays from the sun could still be seen on the horizon, when she felt a presence next to her.

"I can't believe it. Here I was looking for you and yet you've seemed to have found me." Hinata tensed as Lady Rin took a seat next to her and ordered a drink.

"I saw you from outside and thought I'd pay a visit. Have you been looking for me?"

"Yes, I have. You wouldn't happen to know anything about a forbidden scroll, would you?"

"Hmmmm," Lady Rin took a sip of her drink, sensuously licking the lid of the glass. "Forbidden? Now what would you be wanting with a forbidden scroll."

"I want to destroy it. It's very dangerous and lethal in the wrong hands. It's called the Ka-Re Jujutsu scroll. Heard of it?"

"I have actually." When she said nothing further, Hinata grew agitated and knocked Lady Rin's glass away from her. "My, my,, we are quite the little spit fire, aren't we, Hinata?"

"I don't have time for games. How do you know my name? I don't remember telling you."

"Mind jujutsu tells you everything about a person, sweetheart. Oh and I think you do like games. In fact, I'm not releasing any of my information until you play a little game with me."

Hinata scowled but she nodded her head for Lady Rin to continue.

"Follow me," Lady Rin curled her finger forward and beckoned Hinata to follow. Hinata followed her to an Inn where Lady Rin quickly escorted her to a room. She heard the lock click as the door shut behind her.

"What is this?" Hinata asked.

"It's my game." Lady Rin smiled and undid the sash on her crimson kimono. "Tell me, are you still as pure as you were last time I touched you."

Hinata's heart started racing as she watched Lady Rin's bare breast come into view. "I don't want to play this game."

"Well," Lady Rin slid her kimono back up, covering herself. "I guess you don't want information."

Hinata gritted her teeth. "What do I have to do?"

Lady Rin chuckled. "You make it sound as if I'm going to ask you to trek around the work and request that you bring me back diamonds and wheels made of gold."

"I'd rather do the trek than what I think you're going to request."

"Oh, nonsense. You see my nin senses are impeccable, Hinata. I can feel your arousal. You're not as innocent as I left you. Was it that white haired man? It was?! I'm impressed. You must have had a good time considering how hot you are getting for me."

Hinata didn't want to admit it but her body was responding to Lady Rin on a level that it usually responded to Kakashi. She didn't know what to make of this and the confusion was causing her a distress that showed clearly on her face.

"Don't torture yourself, Hinata. These are normal reactions. Your desires should be met often or you'll be distracted by them. Some can control them a little better than others. I, am not one of those people." Her hand had already worked Hinata's pants to the floor and before Hinata could protest she as being shoved down onto the bed.

**(Warning! Lemon!)**

"You're wet. Lovely." Lady Rin continued to undress Hinata until she was completely naked. She then went to work on licking the raven haired nin's thighs, slowly working her way to the center.

Hinata gripped the sheets. Thoughts of protest or escaping fled her the moment her back hit the bed. She couldn't deny what her body wanted. She would have preferred Kakashi but she could feel her body enjoying the attention it was receiving from another woman. Her moans were coming so quickly, they were getting caught in her throat.

"Mmmm, you have the best responses, Hinata." Hinata gasped when she felt two of Lady Rin's fingers enter her and began violently thrusting upward. The combination of tongue and fingers was enough to bring Hinata to a shuddering release. She was sighing breathily when her mouth was suddenly covered by a pair of lips.

Lady Rin had slipped off the rest of her kimono and position herself between Hinata's legs. She took one of Hinata's hands and brought it to her center. Hinata, understanding, began returning Lady Rin's earlier ministrations. Lady Rin mirrored her and soon the two were moaning into each other's mouths.

After they had stopped shuddering in each other's arms and their breathing had returned to normal, Lady Rin caressed Hinata's chest and gave her the information the nin almost forgot to get.

"In the mountains not too far from here, I ran into a group of nins. I think they were from the Land of Waves. I gave the scroll over to them after I realized that I wasn't strong enough to take on all three. I used it as a distraction to get away."

Hinata popped up out of the bed and began dressing. She was at the door and fixing to never look back when Lady Rin called out a goodbye. Even though she felt a little tricked, she harbored no ill feelings for the seductress. "Goodbye Lady Rin and thank you. It was nice." She didn't see the smirk on the woman who seduced her but she could feel the smugness following her all the way back out onto the streets.

She quickly sent out a Siren to Kakashi and then made way for the mountains.

Kakashi was proud of himself. It had been weeks since he last saw Hinata and in those following weeks, not once had he thought of her in the way that tortured him the previous months. Now his thoughts of her only pertained to the mission and whether or not she might have ran into to trouble.

He was hoping he had been cured. Hinata's presence in his mind was distracting him in a way he hadn't realized until they had started out on the mission. He was ashamed to remember that when they first set out for the Land of Wind, that he was constantly having fantasies of his partner.

Those visions were gone now and he planned on keeping it that way. She was with Naruto now and if that didn't work out than the Kazekage was certainly a prospect. He could tell that Gaara was more than pleased with Hinata's appearance.

"Right," he said to himself after coming to a stop on a tree branch. "It's not here." He was about to head on to the next village when he caught a flash of purple and then a butterfly. "Siren," he breathed. He wasted no time and following it.

**OoO**

"Did you know that I had sex with, Lady Rin?"

Kakashi tripped over his feet and landed on his face just two inches in front of his wife sitting on their picnic blanket.

He lifted up his masked face and sighed. "Good thing I wasn't holding the baby." Hinata's eyes flashed over to Kurenai who was currently holding her son and introducing him to her own child.

"It just came to me. I wasn't certain if I told you or not." She explained.

"No you didn't." Kakashi placed his hand under his chin, choosing to keep laying on the ground in case his wife planned on further shocking him. "Wish I had been there. Hmph. Why wasn't I there?"

"You and I were, I don't know, it was on our mission for the forbidden scroll."

"Ah. Well. Too bad we can't contact her for a special reunion."

Hinata nodded her agreement. After that tryst in the Inn, Hinata would never see Lady Rin again. A lone tear fell down her face which she quickly hid from Kakashi. Two years after that day in the Inn, she had learned that Lady Rin had died brutally in a duel.

))))OOOOOOO((((((

Sorry it took so long to update. Coming up in Ch. 7, Kakashi and Hinata reunite and the tension returns! And what exactly is their son's name?


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything Naruto related. I am not that awesome **** Enjoy **

Hinata could only see two of them. She instantly classified them as nins from the Land of Waves. It was nearing nightfall and they were in the middle of setting up camp. She knew she had to wait for Kakashi but their chance of an ambush was shrinking away as the possibility of being caught increased with each passing second.

She minimized her movements and slowed her breathing. She was worried about the third nin. Lady Rin said there were three of them which meant that there was a nin unaccounted for. She understood the implications of this and how at any moment she could be detected.

"Where is Taru?" One of the Wave nins asked as he tossed another log on the fire they were building.

"I don't know. Said he was getting more firewood."

Hinata anxiously gritted her teeth. This missing third nin was a problem that could prove to be her downfall. It didn't take this long to gather firewood. She wondered if perhaps she had been detected and this third nin was using this time to pinpoint her location, and as if to answer her silent question, she felt a presence behind her and the sudden restriction of her left arm had her swearing aloud.

"Well, well, well. We let the last one get away but we'll not be making that mistake again." She out maneuvered his grasp but he had alerted his teammates and now she was cornered and outnumbered.

"What are you doing here girl?" She looked towards the man who had asked where his comrade had been earlier. She said nothing as she began strategizing her way out. She knew Kakashi was on his way. She could see him racing towards them but it would be a good ten minutes before he reached her. She would have to try her best to hold her ground.

"Not answering is a choice but that just means we'll have to cut your head off sooner." She looked at the man who had given away her position. She then realized that talking was her only chance of stalling, unharmed.

"I'm just passing through. I didn't mean to pry and if you lower your weapons and let me pass then I'll be on my way."

"I don't think so. We missed our chance earlier. We received a scroll but I would have preferred the woman personally."

Hinata watched as the one who said this received a sneer from one of his comrades. "I'm sorry but I'm already taken."

"Really? Of course you are. You're quite the beauty but I doubt you've ever had a man like me."

Kakashi was advancing. She only had to stall a little longer. "I don't want a man like," but before she could finish her sentence she had to dodge a kick coming at her head which she almost didn't see.

"Whad ya do that for Taru? You'll mark up her pretty face."

"You idiot. She's a nin from Sunagakure. She's not alone."

They all seemed to tense at this and Hinata knew that the stalling was over. She would now have to fight until back up arrived. Without further ado, she activated her Gentle Step Two Lion Fists. Her first hit was dead on as she sent one of them flying into a tree. Her second wasn't as clean as she only managed to clip the guy on the side of his leg. She backed and waited for any of them to make a move.

"Damn it. I was hoping to bring you in easy. I don't like messing with bruised girls. What a shame. You sure are pretty." She dodged his fist coming at her but his comrades had regrouped themselves and she was now dodging all three of them. She released her jutsu and concentrated on evading them. All she had to do was hold out until Kakashi arrived. Where was he?

"Shit," she swore as a kick landed on her right arm. She leapt away from them and thankfully they did not pursue.

"Nice hit, Taru." The Wave nin applauded his teammate. "No doubt she's here about the scroll."

"What scroll," Hinata asked.

"This one," and he quite stupidly pulled the forbidden scroll from out of his vest. In a split second it was knocked out of his and flew towards Hinata which she easily caught.

"Thank you," Kakashi said as he jumped down to Hinata's side. "Now, get going Hinata. Back to Suna."

Hinata stared at his back temporarily stunned. "But, Kakashi, you can't take all three."

"Your mission is to retrieve the scroll, Hinata. Get going."

She didn't have time to obey his command for she felt her foot being jerked up from underneath her. Kakashi quickly broke the grasp on her and set her on her feet.

"Like my technique?" One of the Wave nins asked.

"I see you can manipulate what little water that is in the soil to bend to your will. But your comrades lack jutsu abilities and just regular nins. I'll dispose of them quickly."

This seemed to be enough to send two of them running, leaving their leader, Taru to handle Kakashi.

"Now get going, Hinata." She pivoted on her foot to leave but stopped when she saw what looked like a spike made from wood heading at Kakashi's back. She shouted out to warn him but then she missed the one that was coming towards her. She caught sight of it at the last second only to see Kakashi block it with his body.

She heard it pierce through his skin and the swearing that followed. Kakashi began making a few hand signs only to see that his opponent had taken the opportunity to retreat.

"Should we go after them," asked Hinata.

"No. We have what we came for. Let's head back to Suna."

The journey back to Suna only took a day but it was one most intense days of Hinata's life. Kakashi was silent almost the entire time, only breaking it to say thank you after she had patched up his wound. She could feel something was off about him. He was there with her but she had never felt so far away from a person so psychically present before her eyes.

By the time they had reunited with Gaara, destroyed the scroll, and began their way back to the Leaf, Hinata was certain that she was being ignored by him.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry about your wound," she said when they had to stop to make camp for the night. They were roughly twenty miles from the Leaf but Kakashi was fatigued so she decided they should stop.

"The wound isn't your fault Hinata. It's a part of being a ninja."

His clipped response was enough to silence her.

00000

She knew why he was angry. She had almost cost them the mission and she gotten him hurt, not severely but it was her careless mistake. He had her back to her as they lay silent in the tent. She wanted so badly for things to be okay between them again but she didn't know how.

"Kakashi?" He didn't answer. "Kakashi?"

"Hinata." She heard the warning in his tone but ignored it.

"Kakashi. I'm sorry. I don't know what, I just,"

"It's alright. Just go to sleep."

It wasn't enough. She heard the forgiveness but forgiveness wasn't what she was seeking. She closed her eyes but only for a minute. Her body seemed to be acting on its own accord as her arms pushed her up and her legs crawled her forward.

She ran a hand over his backside. "Hinata," he warned. He was ignored. Her hand grazed itself forward onto his stomach and started to go south. That's when he stopped her and used her arm as leverage as he jerked her forward and underneath him.

He had her pinned although it was completely unnecessary. She had no intention of thwarting any of his efforts unless they were to get her away.

"What do you want, Hinata." She hated how cool and cold he sounded and suddenly she remembered what started this all in the first place.

"Kakashi, I'm not with Naruto. I never want to be with Naruto. That phase has passed in my life." His silence made her regret mentioning Naruto but it needed bringing up. The topic of Naruto also made her realize a mistake she had made that she didn't want to make with Kakashi. In all those years of loving Naruto and admiring him, not once did she tell him how she felt until it was too late. She couldn't help but feel that maybe that was the major cause of why she and Naruto ultimately failed.

"Kakashi, I have feelings for you. I'm sorry. I know you said that this wasn't something to get serious over but I want you to know that I don't expect anything other than," she wasn't quite sure how to finish the sentence. She wasn't quite sure what she expected of him.

"Hinata, We are nin. You are a training jonin. You don't need distractions."

"You're not a distraction."

"Did you forget what happened earlier?" She hated how calm he sounded yet the coolness only made his scolding that more intense.

"I didn't forget. That was a mistake I'll learn from. But, you are not a distraction. I just want us, just to,"

"I'm going to let go of you Hinata and you're going to go back to your side of the tent. In the morning we will head back to the Leaf where will return to our lives as ninjas and we will act accordingly." He released his grip on her and made to move off of her. Hinata seized the moment to push herself on top. She skillfully grinded her hips into his but it didn't last long as Kakashi easily flipped her back over onto her back.

"Hinata," he warned. "Go bac, uh," his breath caught in his throat as Hinata propelled her hips up and into him. "Hi, sto, hnn." She could tell she was winning him over when she felt his grip on her shoulders lessen and his fingers started to caress her.

"Kakashi," she breathed and lifted herself up to kiss his masked face. "Please," she begged. "Please, Kakashi." She hated to sound so weak but it seemed to have worked as she felt Kakashi's hands slide down in between them and go to work in unzipping his pants. She quickly pulled her own down and let him slip into her.

They both let out an air of content. Kakashi's pace was slow but powerful and Hinata could feel the tension he had been holding back, being let go. Still, something felt off to her. His uncovered eye was closed and his mask was still on.

"Kakashi, pull down your mask." When he ignored her and continued to grind himself into her, groaning and panting, she repeated her plea, not being able to hold back the tears building up in her eyes. He looked down at her but only for a second, her plea still ignored.

Hinata took advantage of his closed eye and quickly used her hands to tear his mask down and slam her mouth over his. She instantly met with resistance as his hands tried to push her away but just like before, she found him giving into to her and his tongue probing into her mouth.

Somehow or another, things got more intense and needy as Hinata felt Kakashi using force he had never put on her before. She knew he was frustrated and angry but she let him use her body for relief. She let him direct the speed and intensity and matched his aggression. He let her pull him close and for a while she felt the familiar love she received from him.

His kisses turned gentle and his hands went back to appreciating every single curve and dip of her body. She let herself go and hugged him tightly as she felt her first release building. Once she stopped shivering, Kakashi turned her over onto her stomach and quickly reentered her.

The night continued with the two of them exchanging kisses and positions every time Hinata came. Hinata didn't remember falling asleep but when she groggily awoke the next morning, she was in Kakashi's makeshift bed and he was nowhere to be found.

She quickly dressed and went out to look for him but didn't stray too far from the tent. He'd come back for her. She decided to pack up while she waited. She had the tent folded and her bag packed, yet Kakashi was still nowhere to be found. After about an hour, she decided to start making her way back to the village. She wasn't too far away and the only reason they had set up camp last night was due to Kakashi's injuries.

If he returned to camp and saw she had left he would know that she was making way back to the Leaf yet Hinata had a sneaking suspicion that she had been left behind.

"Where is Hinata, Kakashi?" Lady Tsunade asked for the second time, this time a little more irritable.

"She is coming. We got separated but I know that she is coming."

"You left her behind." Tsunade rightly surmised.

Kakashi said nothing which led Tsunade to believe she was right.

"Kakashi, this is something I never expected from you. Are you sure you can handle having a relationship with Hinata?"

He couldn't help but be surprised. Of course she knew. "I'm not in a relationship with Hinata."

"What are you saying? Cut the crap, Kakashi. I know you and Hinata are involved."

"We're involved but we're not in a relationship. In fact Lady Tsunade, I have a question about a mission you proposed to me a month or so ago."

"You'll have to remind me."

"The mission required me to go undercover."

"Kakashi," Tsunade's voice took on a worried tone. "That mission will require you to,"

"I know. But I'm prepared for it. I'm the best man for it, is what you said."

"Yes but, I wasn't entirely sure of you and Hinata."

"Me and Hinata are nothing," Kakashi said in a voice Tsunade had never heard him use before. "I am a ninja of the Leaf. This is my job."

Tsunade couldn't think of a reason to dispute him and in truth she was in great need to find a proper nin for the mission. "Alright, Kakashi. But I suggest you clear out before she arrives."

"I planned on it."

"I only hope you haven't done any permanent damage."

"Hinata is strong. This will make her even stronger. She will realize what it truly means to put aside for the sake of the mission."

"You teach a hard lesson. You're dismissed."

He quickly left her office in a puff of smoke.

Hinata entered the Leaf just as dusk was setting in. She quickly made way to the Hokage's office to give her report and to check and see if Kakashi had come in.

"Kakashi has already checked in. Earlier this morning."

"Did he? So I assume he's at home resting?" Hinata felt a prickle of anger run through her as she realized she was in fact left behind and the bastard was probably laying back reading a pervy book.

"No, Hinata, he isn't. Kakashi has left for another mission."

"Oh. May I ask how long?" When she didn't receive an answer straight away she assumed it was a matter of confidentiality but as she turned to take her leave, the Hokage answered her, causing her heart to drop and her legs to give out from underneath her.

She woke up an hour later in the hospital. Much against the nurse's advice, she left and aimlessly wondered the Leaf's streets. She found her feet taking her to his apartment. She walked right in and wasn't surprised to find it empty of his presence. Of course it was empty. He wouldn't be using it for a while. If ever again. How long would they let his stuff stay before clearing it out?

She sank to her knees and caught her tears in her hands. Remembering what Tsunade said earlier only caused her to cry harder.

The first month was the hardest and the second and third were pretty much the same. By the time the fourth month had come and gone, Hinata had developed an armor that prevented her from feeling the pain Kakashi's absence had inflicted on her. After a year had passed she had become known to her village as the stoic Hyuga princess. Not even Naruto could bring a smile out of her. It wasn't until two whole years had passed did Hinata find herself breaking down again as she did what she had been doing almost every night, breaking into Kakashi's empty apartment and curling up in his vacant bed.

OoO

A tear dripped down her cheek and she quickly wiped the trail of it away. She glanced over at her husband talking with her former sensei and a flash of anger coursed through her.

Every once in a while she would get these sparks of anger towards him that she desperately tried to suppress. Hinata loved her husband dearly but she couldn't help but remember the time when he had abandoned her. In truth, it scared her. She often wondered if the nin spirit would sweep through him again and carry him away. From her. From their son.

She knew that this was a fear that was perhaps a little farfetched now. Kakashi loved his son. But that difficult time in her life haunted her often. She inhaled a deep gulp of air and tried to get it all out of her head. He was here now. They were a family spending a nice day out in the village. He wasn't going anywhere.

She looked back over at him, holding their son, cuddling him gently into his neck. Another tear escaped her and she hastily tried to wipe it away and even turned her body completely away from him. But unbeknownst to her, he saw.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related. I am not that awesome like Masashi Kishimoto **** but Enjoy **

Thanks for all the reviews and support! You guys are amazing and keep me going. Sorry it took so long to update. I really am a bum. The updates will be coming a little more slowly as I try not to pull my hair out as the semester comes to an end. But I promise I will not ditch this fic no matter. I hate it when author's do that!

"Yo."

Hinata averted her eyes, hoping Kakashi couldn't tell she had been crying. She inwardly scolded herself for doing such a thing in the public park but for some reason she just couldn't stop thinking about that time. She knew that he, however, would easily read her face.

"Hinata?" She smiled at him but knew that he could see through it. He held out their son to her and she graciously welcomed her baby into her arms. "Be right back." Kakashi disappeared with a pop leaving his wife and child alone on their blanket.

Hinata rubbed soothing circles into her son's back as he rested his tiny head on her shoulder. She could tell he had fallen asleep by his gentle breathing. For a minute, Hinata let herself enjoy the peace. The shining of the sun and the way it reflected off the water running through the creek. But then it hit her again. That awful feeling of being alone.

Even though she had felt these pangs over the years, she had not quite experienced fear to this intensity. She knew Kakashi wasn't going anywhere. So why did she suddenly feel like hating him?

"I'm back." She glanced up at him to see his hand thrust out at her holding a bouquet of lilies. "I got you some flowers."

"I see." She accepted the offered bouquet but quickly set them down and continued to grasp her son to her chest. Kakashi continued to hold his crouched stance in front of her, hanging his head slightly as he could knew where his wife's mood was coming from. He tossed some words around in his head and wagered whether or not he should say them. In the end he decided it couldn't hurt.

"Hinata, I'm sorry."

OoO

She woke up drowsy and rather weak. She wondered if she should spend the day training in anger, as she usually did, or just remain in his bed all day.

"Mmmm," Hinata groaned, holding her stomach. She had a belly ache. She had the necessary medicines to take care of such a thing but they were all back at her apartment but at the moment, she really didn't want to leave Kakashi's bed.

"Shit," she gasped as a cramp hit hard. She crawled off the bed, not having a choice to continue to stay. She pushed up Kakashi's window and tip toed out into the morning light. She held her stomach tight as she crept down the street, hoping she would make it to her apartment without killing over.

She was just about to turn the corner to her apartment when she heard Sakura's voice. Instinct told her to stay out of sight as. "I kind of miss Kakashi Sensei.

"Yeah, I do too," answered Naruto's voice. Hinata felt a little irked by this but quickly realized that it really wasn't something to feel upset over. She pressed herself against the building she was hiding beside and listened for more.

"I wonder when he's getting back from his mission. Lady Tsunade won't tell me a thing," sighed Sakura.

"Of course that old hag won't tell you anything. Kakashi's on a covert mission. But last time I saw him he was fine so don't worry, Sakura."

"What? You saw Sensei?"

"Aw crap. I shouldn't of said that. Dang. I'm up for ANBU and here I am blabbing. Listen, you can't say anything, Sakura."

"Ok. Shezz, Naruto. You can be such a block head. I gotta go. I'm late for work at the hospital."

Hinata went unnoticed as Sakura passed her. She braced herself and waited patiently. As soon as she saw the spike of blond hair come into her vision, she struck. Grabbing Naruto by the lapel of his orange jacket, she quickly slammed him up against the building and stared him down.

"Naruto," she breathed.

"Hin, Hinata," he quivered. "What's wrong?"

"Kakashi. You said you saw him. Where?"

"What? Uh, I can't tell you that."

"Yes, you, can."

"No, I can't. I'm up for ANBU, Hinata. It was a mission to judge my skills. If this gets out, I'll lose my spot and probably chance."

"It won't get out. You know I won't say a word."

Naruto furrowed his brow. He didn't want to betray his oath he had made previous the mission, but he also wanted to see the hurt look in Hinata's eyes disappear.

"Last time I saw him was a month ago in the Land of Lightning. Hinata, I know you've been sleeping in his apartment. I know you had something going with Kakashi."

Hinata loosened her grip and then let him go. She wished she could disappear. "Are you mad at me?"

"Me? No. I could never be mad at you, Hinata. I kinda don't get it but I guess even old perverts need love too. I never realized how many girls actually had a thing for the old guy."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at this. "It started over two years ago. But things went bad and he just took off on this mission. I won't ask you what it is and I promise you that I won't say a thing."

"He's fine, Hinata. So don't worry."

"Thank you, Naruto. I feel better."

"Good. Maybe we can see you smile once in a while around the village. You've been kind of a downer."

"Hai, sorry. I will do better." She parted with him and continued on to her apartment. By the time she had taken her medication and sat down for a late breakfast, she had decided that she would leave on a covert mission of her own. To track down Kakashi.

It was a decision made on a whim. She wasn't thinking of any consequences or danger she might get into. All she wanted was to see his face again. To know it was still the same. To see if he had completely forgotten about the girl he had left in the Leaf.

She snuck out well after midnight. She had never been on her own outside the village before. For a brief second she considered turning back but then she realized that she would end up spending yet another night alone in the bed of the man she could see in days if she put her skills to it.

So she continued forth and only took a break in traveling once the sun came up. Within two days she had made it inside the borders of the Land of Lightning. She decided to wait until her sleeping pattern had returned to normal so she stayed at an Inn for a good two days before taking up her journey again in broad daylight.

She had no idea where to start and being in a foreign land made her uneasy. It didn't matter how well the war ended, tensions were still there and she knew she had to be stealthy.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and took a quick look around. She had formed an intimate bond with Kakashi which had unknowingly affected her Byakugan and the way she saw him. It was a mountainous region and greatly compacted. It wasn't cold but it wasn't warm like the Leaf.

After a few minutes of searching, Hinata deactivated her Byakugan. The Village Hidden in the Clouds was close but Hinata knew better as a shinobi to not enter a village without explicit consent. Besides, she knew the story of how Kumogakure was behind her abduction years ago when she was a child. Their attempt to obtain the Byakugan was not something to overlook just because the war was over.

She circled the region, activating the Byakugan sparingly but her search turned up nothing. Kakashi was no longer there, or was extremely well hidden. He might have been in Kumogakure but again, that part of land was off limits to her.

Deciding to head back to her Inn and wait a few more days, Hinata was coming down off a mountain path when she felt a presence. Whoever it was, they were observing her. She kept her eyes down and her guard up, deciding that she would only defend herself if need be. When she felt a second presence join the first, she decided that she should get off the path as quickly as she could.

Leaping off a cliff and scaling down the jagged rocks sticking out of the mountain, Hinata was certain the two observing her had decided to let her flee until she felt a sharp pain rip through her chest. She stumbled and began tumbling. Her back hit a rock and she knew her flesh had been torn. Regaining her balance, she spotted a piece of land and quickly found her feet resting on it.

She stood alone for a mere second before they were standing in front of her.

"Mind telling us what you're doing here?" Hinata regarded the blonde haired blue eyed woman with caution, knowing it was she who created the fire currently burning in her chest.

"I'm just visiting," Hinata stated airily.

"Visiting?" Mimicked the dark skinned white haired man behind his partner. "What would a Hyuga from the Leaf be doing on a mere visit?"

_Damn_, Hinata swore in her head. She felt like an idiot. After all that training and making jonin. She felt like a disgrace to her village.

"We could kill you right here and be well within our right," the male stated further. He didn't look like he was fixing to carry out the threat as his eyes glanced around the sky in a bored manner.

"Again," the female said, "what are you doing here?"

Hinata straightened her back and eyed them fiercely. She finally was able to identify them as Samui and Darui of the Village Hidden in the Cloud. She knew she didn't stand a chance between the two of them but she would have to find some way to escape. She began concentrating her chakra, preparing for an attack when the two shinobi in front of her were suddenly turning their eyes up. She followed their eyes and was instantly shocked.

"You are in big trouble." He stated. She was caught in between fear and happiness at the sound of his voice. Happy because he was standing right in front of her, seemingly unchanged. Scared because she could tell from the crease in his eye and tone, that she was indeed, in big trouble.

"Kaka,"

"Oi, Kakashi!" Hinata's eyes instantly snapped to a woman nin jumping down from a cliff ledge. She had brilliant red hair and her skin was a beautiful deep brown. "Who's this?"

"Karui," snapped Samui. "I thought you and Kakashi were off to the Raikage."

"We were but this guy suddenly switches gears on me and I followed after him. Figured he was on to something. Hey, Kakashi, who is this girl?"

Kakashi jumped down beside Hinata and brought her closer to him, perching his hand at the top of her hip. "She's a fellow member of the Leaf nin and she's also my companion."

The three Cloud nin looked curious but still suspicious.

"What's her name?" Asked Karui.

"Her name isn't really important. She won't be staying long," answered Kakashi.

"Hold up, Kakashi," said Darui. "She's not going anywhere until she speaks with the Raikage."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, it is," said Samui. "Now, what is her name, Kakashi. We already know she is a Hyuga."

Hinata felt Kakashi's hand gripping her tighter. She fully understood the gravity of the situation and suddenly knew she shouldn't have boldly explored the region. She should have waited Kakashi out.

"Her name is Hyuga, Hinata. She is from the Leaf. Please allow her to stay with me and I will take her to the Raikage."

The three Cloud nin exchanged glances and it was Samui who gave the answer. "Fine. Have her there within four hours. We have some other business to take care of before that."

"Wait," Darui interrupted. "Is she really your companion?" Kakashi nodded his head. "Damn," Darui swore. "There goes my date for Friday night." Samui frowned at him but quickly followed him and Karui up the mountain.

Kakashi had her hand gripped firmly as he led them up the mountain top. He led them to some sort of apartment that had been cut into the side of a mountain. He quickly pushed her inside and closed the door. She opened her mouth to offer some sort of explanation but the moment she turned around to face him he had pulled her and offered her what she had been dreaming of for the past two years. She could feel herself crying but it didn't seem to deter him as he kept pressing kisses into her mouth and all over her face.

Once she started to sob, Kakashi cradled her to his chest and held her there until she was able to speak.

"Ka, Kakashi," she breathed into his chest. "What's going on?"

He sighed deeply at this and gently pushed her away so that she could see his face which he had already re-masked. "Hinata," he said gently before gripping her shoulders rather harshly. "You are in big trouble and so is Naruto."

"Naruto? No. why? how,"

"Don't even try to protect him. I know it was him. This will really damage him for ANBU."

"Please Kakashi. It's not him, it was all me."

"Don't even try to defend him, Hinata. You'll have enough on your plate with defending yourself. You left the village on your own didn't you? You know how that looks? Leaving without permission. Have you forgotten that whole Sasuke incident? And the countless others that were before him whose lives have ended rather badly? Not to mention you are currently in the very land that was responsible for your abduction when you were a child. And now you have to face the Raikage."

She shook her head, causing a few tears to drop to the floor. "I didn't, I just thought that. I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to see you, I guess."

"Hinata. You haven't changed a bit have you? I'm still a distraction to you. You don't know how to focus."

"No, you're,"

"Yes I am. Look at what you've done. You have no idea what you're facing. Here, and if you get to go back to the village. You face having your nin status removed. Your rank, your progress, everything you've worked for. For what? For me?"

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't of left like that."

Kakashi dropped his hands from her shoulders and placed them on his hips. "I only had two more weeks and then I would have been returning to the village."

"How was I to know that? Better yet, did you plan on staying in the village or leaving again? Would you have stopped to see me?"

His silence answered her questions and further angered her. "You wouldn't have done any of those things, would you Kakashi?"

"I would have waited until late, checked in with the Hokage and then spent the night in my apartment."

Hinata laughed which caused him to furrow his brow. "Then you would have seen me. I've been sleeping in your bed every day for the past couple of months."

"Oh," Kakashi nervously scratched the back of his head. "Then I guess I would have made love to you, and,"

"Leave me again?" Hinata knew she sounded absurd by laughing but it was the only thing to do to keep herself from crying.

"No. I wouldn't have left you again, Hinata. You may have not changed much in these past two years but I'm afraid that I have. I told myself that my leaving you was really in an effort to strengthen your nin spirit but to tell you the truth, I was a little afraid. I don't think I've been more honest with myself these past years.

Telling ourselves that things weren't going to get serious was just talk. It was too late after that first night we spent together. I needed time to think and to be honest I was hoping you might get over me. Go to Naruto or marry Gaara in sort of political act of faith of uniting the nations. But I knew that if I returned and one ounce of you wanted me then I would pursue it or not stop you from pursuing me. I don't know how to say this."

"Say what, Kakashi?"

He tried his best to look her in the eye but in the end he had to close his. "That I love you, Hinata."

OoO

Hinata sighed in irritation as she felt yet another pair of eyes following her, her husband, and their son.

"Don't get worked up," Kakashi advised. "It doesn't do any good."

"Here," Hinata held out their son to him. Kakashi quickly embraced the boy who was still sleeping and eyed his mother tiredly.

"What do you think you're doing, Hinata? Why is this bugging you today of all days? I haven't been back for a while and want to spend the day with my family. You think you can just ignore it for once?"

"No," was all she said before leaping up high into the sky and landing on the rooftop of a building. She quickly spotted the ANBU member tailing them and made quick work in subduing him.

It was normal for her to be tracked. Ever since her sudden disappearance that night she went looking for Kakashi, she became a constant target on the watch list. How she was someone under suspect as being a possible traitor to the village still baffled and angered her.

She held the ANBU down just long enough for some anger to pass. Once it had she quickly let whoever it was up.

"Take off," she said sternly. "Don't come back."

"You know better than to threaten, Hinata. That can easily be construed as a threat to the village."

Hinata's fists began sparking, ready to launch into an attack before a certain white-haired nin stepped in front of her.

"Forgive us," Kakashi stated while gently rubbing his son's back. "We just wanted to spend a quiet day together in the village. Why don't you leave this to me, hmmm?" Kakashi watched the ANBU nod his head in assent and take off.

"I didn't need you, Kakashi."

"Hinata, you're the mother of my child. Think about what you are doing. I don't like it but you are under watch and will probably always be. If you start something I will have no choice but to protect you. Where does that leave our son? Have you thought of that? Of him?"

"I don't need your lecture, Kakashi. You're not my father. You're my husband." She jumped down and Kakashi quickly followed.

"Your father would agree with me, Hinata."

She answered him with silence with caused the copy-nin to sigh deeply, the vibration of it stirring his child awake. "I think he's hungry," Kakashi tried cooing his son to calm down.

Hinata dug into her bag and pulled out a bottle. She took a seat on a nearby bench and beckoned her son to her. Kakashi quickly gave him over to her and then took a seat. He ran a hand through her hair and silently watched his son feed.

"Four," he said nonchalantly. Hinata quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Four, what?"

"Four more children. I want four more little Kakashi's."

It took Hinata a moment to fully grasp what her husband was propositioning. "And you think I'm going to help you with that? Four is a high number, Kakashi. I think my body gets rented out to you enough."

"Fine. But at least one more, huh? Just to give the little one a sibling. Hmmm, Mrs. Hatake?"

She hid her face from him, not completely ready to give into his charm. "Fine. I suppose one more isn't too much to ask."

"Great," Kakshi responded. "Wanna get started on that?" He patted the bench absurdly.

She couldn't help but chuckle. "Let me finish feeding him first," she answered in all seriousness.

Kakashi clenched his fist in victory. "Hurry up there baby Hatake. Papa's got business to take care of."

Hinata scoffed. Not at her husband's frankness but at her own inability to resist him. "I love you, Kakashi. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," he shrugged and hung a hand over her shoulders. "You're fixing to make it up to me."


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related. I am not that awesome like Masashi Kishimoto **** but Enjoy **

Kakashi cautiously placed his son in his crib. Once he saw that his son's eyes were still closed, he let out a sharp breath and smiled. He smoothed down his son's tuft of white hair and spent a few more minutes watching him sleep before getting up and quietly shutting the door behind him.

He couldn't keep the smirk off his masked face as he strutted down the hall, knowing his wife was eagerly waiting for him. On the way home, while he held baby Hatake, his wife used her free hands to roam and brush up against places she knew turned him on to no end.

He knew that when she openly cupped and fondled him, especially in public, that it was a sure sign that she wanted it fast and soon. But the thing that really excited him was when she squeezed his butt, usually a sign that she wanted it rough, giving him free reign over her body. He loved it when she let him have her like that.

Pulling down his mask and loosening his pants, Kakashi dramatically opened the door to their bedroom and strutted forward. The wind in his sails, however, quickly died as he looked at the bed to see his wife curled up and fast asleep.

"Hi, Hinata, nata, Hi, ah," he sighed in defeat. He wouldn't wake her. He'd hate to disturb any peace she could get in the day. Sighing one more time, Kakashi backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Guess I'll get started on lunch," he mumbled. But as his feet started down the hall, he could feel that his son was awake and sure enough when he opened the door, he saw the little white haired baby sitting up and playing with the bars on his crib.

"Hey there lil guy." Kakashi quickly picked him up and kissed his forehead. "How bout you and dad go out and get some sweet things for your mommy, huh? What do think?"

Kakashi had his son strapped securely to his chest in what he heard his wife refer to as a baby sling. They were walking through the village square, looking for a good store to get something nice for Hinata. "What do you think baby Hatake? Flowers? Chocolate? She really enjoyed that perfume we got her last time." Baby Hatake kicked his little arms and legs and bobbed his head as he listened to his father's voice.

"Right," Kakashi sighed. "I'm getting her underwear." Kakashi couldn't ignore the look that his son gave him as the little baby slung his head back to look at his father. "Oh don't act like you can understand that. I've got at least another three years before I have to start watching what I say around you. Hmmm, and what I read. Have to find a few good hiding spots."

Kakashi instinctively clenched his baby when he felt a sudden presence behind him. Keeping a calm demeanor while he quickly reflected over strategies in his head, he knew time was running out as the presence behind him drew closer.

_Right_ Kakashi mentally prepared himself. He twisted his feet at an angle as he prepared to quickly pivot himself to face the challenger. _3,,,,,2,,,, and 1_

Kakashi twisted himself with all the grace of a nin and faced his eternal rival Might Guy who mirrored Kakashi's stance in placing his hands on his hips and thrusting the child strapped to his chest forward.

"Kakashi Hatake," Guy stated aloud. "Baby Hatake."

"Might Guy and Baby Might Guy," Kakashi greeted back.

"Challenge number ten," Guy announced. "Begins," Guy held his hand up in the air and Kakashi readied himself, "now."

"Come on, Hatake," Kakashi coaxed as he rubbed his son's belly. "Say Dad. Say daddy."

"Akio," Guy cooed. "Come on, say dada. Come on and we'll get icecream."

As the two Jounin continued to coax and prod their son's to be the first to say Dad, they started to draw a crowd. The villagers had long gotten used to the challenges that often ran throughout the village, but that wasn't why Guy and Kakashi were currently drawing an audience. No, the real reason why the villagers stopped to watch was because Kakashi and Guy each had two of the cuties babies currently in the Leaf.

"Akio," Guy coaxed. "Say da-da. Come on, you said rice this morning for mommy."

"He said rice?" Kakashi asked. "Good job, Akio. Baby Hatake has only managed to say mama and I missed it."

Guy's eyes started to well up at this. "You missed your little fella's first words. Oh, Kakashi."

"Might!"

Both men righted themselves as Aiko's mother came forward.

"What are you doing with our baby?" Anko Mitarashi questioned Guy.

Might Guy mustered up a nervous smile. "Uh, well, you see, Kashi,"

"Enough, I'm familiar with your stupid rivalry and normally I would egg this on but being six months pregnant and hungry has almost destroyed my sense of humor these days. I'm heading on up to the restaurant. If you're not there when I sit down, I'm starting without you."

Guy watched Anko take off without him and sighed. "The mood swings are unbelievable, Kashi. It's even worse than last time."

Kakashi laughed. "Did I ever tell you that Hinata almost took my head off one time for laughing at for dropping a dish? I barely dodged her fist and then not two seconds later she had me shoved down on the bed and," Kakashi stopped and blushed.

"No," Guy laughed. "You never told me that. Anko's mood wings, however, are ten times worse."

"Oh yeah," Kakashi got into his challenge pose. "Wanna bet?"

"Kakashi!"

The white haired copy-nin froze at the sound of his voice being shouted. Guy's face twisted into another nervous smile which further frightened the Hatake.

"Well I will see you later, yes buh-bye Kakashi. Baby Kakashi."

Kakashi watched as his coward friend walked as fast as he could with a baby strapped to him. He then turned to face the firing squad.

"Kakashi," Hiashi Hyuga stated as he stopped in front of him.

"Hiashi. Nice to see you out." The Hyuga seemed to have brushed off his greeting as his pupil-less eyes stared ahead.

"Where is my daughter?"

"Ah, she is at home sleeping. Thought the lil boy and I could give her a break while we shopped for dinner."

At the mentioning of the baby, Hiashi seemed to have lost all interest in Kakashi as he looked down to see his grandson grinning up at him. Kakashi counted out a full three seconds before he saw Hyuga melt.

"Oh hello lil man. You happy to see grandpa? Huh, yes you are. You are so cute. Want grandpa to hold you?"

Kakashi undid the strap to the sling and handed over his son to Hiashi. He continued to watch the pair in front of him with a smirk. Hiashi, quickly remembering that Kakashi was watching, cleared his throat and hugged his grandson to his chest.

"How about you let the baby stay with his grandparent for the night. You said Hinata needed a rest?"

"Oh," Kakashi's eye perked up in interest. "That would be great. Yes, Hinata needs a good, uh, rest." Kakashi was practically bouncing on his toes as the words flew out of his mouth. The possibilities for the night continued to form in his mind as Baby Hatake's night away suddenly became possible.

"Good. Then I'll take him with me now."

"Fine, yeah that's fine. I'll have some things sent over."

"Don't bother. I have some stuff there already. Where do you think Hinata likes to stay when you're gone?"

"Oh, right, right." Kakashi brushed the back of his head with his head and told his son goodbye as Hiashi started walking away.

"By the way, Kakashi," Hiashi called out, making Kakashi turn around. "That thing looks ridiculous on you." He pointed at the sling still attached to Kakashi. "Real men carry their sons." With that final insult, the Hyuga strutted off with his grandson leaving his son-in-law slumped over in defeat.

The dejection didn't last long as the prospects for the night returned to his mind. "Yes," he whispered to himself in delight. "Hinata all to myself. All night." Thoughts of chocolate or more flowers flew out of him mind as more interesting props looked more promising.

Any other man would have hesitated at the thought of buying the things Kakashi was conjuring up in his head but he knew the props would be well received.

_Hinata's an even bigger perv than me sometimes. _A thought that both thrilled yet frightened him at the same time.

"Ah," he threw his hands up in the air in delight. "Date night," he shouted as he ran through the village looking for the perfect shop.

OoO

Did he really just say those words to her? Hinata couldn't believe it. _I love you. _From Kakashi? The Leaf's number one aloof, unattainable bachelor?

She had envisioned the moment when the two of them would be reunited what felt like a million times ever since they separated. Hugs, kisses, a fight or brawl due to the latent anger she had been developing over the years, but it would ultimately end with them agreeing to reluctantly be together because neither one could seem to get the other out their head. But she had never, not once, did she envision Hatake, Kakashi telling her that he loved her.

Her breath caught in her throat and her feet stumbled as she tried to walk forward but he of course was there to steady her against his chest. His arms wrapped around her warmly and she tried her best to keep calm through her tears.

"I've had a lot of time to think," she listened to Kakashi's soothing voice slightly vibrate against her ear. "And I think that I've thought of you every single day I was gone from the Village. I'm smart enough to know you can't repress something like that nor can you run from it so, there you go. I love you, Hinata. I don't know what will come of this if anything but I do love you. I don't know what happens from here. I've never been through this."

Hinata increased her grip on him and was about to respond when they each jerked at the sudden knock at the door.

"Hatake," a voiced called through the door. "The Raikage requests you and the Hyuga's presence in chambers."

Hinata could hear the nervousness in Kakashi's sigh but she wasn't allowing herself to feel any fear. It would do her no good. She wasn't quite sure how deep of a mess she had gotten them into but she knew she would do everything to make sure Kakashi was safe.

She held his hand tightly as they walked to meet with the Raikage, a gesture that Kakashi had initiated. His fingers interlaced and gripped hers so firmly that she could feel how rapid his pulse was through his palm. She threw back her shoulders, determined to meet this head on.

Once they had entered the Raikage's council room, Darui approached them with orders. "Hatake, you will follow me while Samui takes her to meet the Raikage."

"No," Kakashi stated firmly. "I wish for us to speak to him together. I will not leave Hinata's side."

Darui matched Kakashi's calm stare and Hinata could tell a silent battle was taking place. She knew Kakashi was a formidable opponent but so was Darui. A fight between them and a death on either side would surely spark tensions between the nations.

"Kashi," Hinata soothed. "I'll speak to the Raikage alone if that is what he wants. I don't sense hostility here. It's just talking. I'll be fine." She couldn't tell if he was actually listening to her as he continued to hold Darui's stare but then she felt his grip on her hand lessening and eventually being released.

"Ten minutes is the most I'll give," he stated, still holding Darui's gaze. The Hidden Cloud nin said nothing as he turned and waited for Kakashi to follow.

Hinata didn't waste a second in following Samui down a winding hall that led to a massive set of double doors. Upon their arrival, the doors swung open and Hinata entered with a head held high.

"Hinata, Hyuga of the Hyuga Clan," the Raikage stated aloud. Hinata flinched at first at the volume of his voice but then she quickly realized that it was the Kage's usual pitch in speaking.

She bowed with all the grace she had been taught since she was a child. This was a moment in which politeness and respect would go a long way.

"Mind telling me what you are doing in my lands unannounced, Hyuga? Spying? Gathering intel?"

"No Lord Raikage. I assure that I was in no way here on a mission from the Leaf."

"Than what where you doing here looking for your fellow nin? Do you know the details of his mission here?"

"No. He would never compromise the integrity of a mission. Kakashi Hatake is a dedicated nin who is greatly admired by I believe all who had met him."

"You respect him yet you compromise his mission by coming here? Again I ask, why are you here?"

"Forgive me Lord Raikage but the reason why I am in your Village unannounced and stealthily looking for my fellow nin is a rather silly one but it is the truth. I came here looking for Kakashi because he is my lover."

A sudden gasping had Hinata's eyes flickering over to Samui standing quietly to the side. Hinata had been so focused on the Raikage that she had forgotten the other nin was in the room. Her eyes went back to the Raikage who seemed to be studying her rather seriously, though his look of indifference remained. This was good. She knew the Raikage was prone to quick and dramatic outburst of emotion. If Kakashi felt a surge in charka he'd been in the room in seconds and who knows what would happen next.

"I feel embarrassed as a nin to admit this. Kakashi and I had a fight two years ago and he left without a word. I've been fearing for his life ever since then. I just wanted to see Kakashi." She finished and hoped for the best.

"How did you know he was here?"

_Damn _She thought. She should have known better than to hope that something like that would go unnoticed. "I tracked him here," she half admitted. "I've been gone from my village for over two weeks." She silently hoped that this little lie would not come back to haunt her but she absolutely refused to get Naruto involved.

The Raikage smoothed out his moustache, giving her a calculated look. "You should have better control over yourself as a nin." She blanched a little over the insult, although she completely agreed.

"This is what will happen. Hatake will return to your Village as he has already completed his part of the mission. He will be accompanied by one of my own nin and he will detail your circumstances to your Hokage. You will remain here in the Village of the Hidden Cloud until we can determine whether or not the mission has been compromised and the Leaf is not tainting its loyalty with the Cloud."

Hinata wished she could hit herself as hard as she could. Not because she feared staying in the Hidden Cloud but because of the Raikage's final words. Hearing that she was responsible for the tainted loyalty made her realize just how much she had screwed up as a nin.

"No," Kakashi said firmly as he met Hinata back out in the lobby. "I will speak with him."

"Kakashi, please no. I can sense he's already on edge. Do not give him a reason to further suggest the Leaf's disloyally. Please, for me. I am not imprisoned here. They won't mistreat me. Please go back to the Village and try your best to not make me sound like I'm not completely incompetent as a ninja."

His eye looked at her wearily but she could tell he was hearing her reasoning. "I'll be back quickly. The Hokage will not stand for this. We'll work something out and fast."

"Ok. Now go." Hinata watched as Samui approached them, Kakashi's traveling mate back to the Village. Hinata couldn't read the blonde nin's facial expression but she could constantly feel her blue eyes shifting to Hinata ever since the meeting with the Raikage.

"Go," Hinata pushed Kakashi forward. He took a step back while still holding her hand but before he fully let go of her, he pulled her into him and kissed her lips through the fabric of his mask.

"I love you, Hinata. I'll be back soon," and with that he turned and gave Samui a hard look before the two of them took off at a fast pace through the double doors.

"Ey." Hinata turned to see Darui. "Come, I'll show you where you're staying."

Even though she told Kakashi that she wasn't a prisoner, she still expected to be led to some dungeon somewhere. She was being held on suspicion of treason so it only made sense that she would be led to a barred room. Instead, however, she was led to a rather nice looking building which held an even nicer room.

It looked like a suite of a hotel room and when she gave Darui a curious look, he shrugged his shoulders.

"This is usually where our guests from foreign lands stay. This is the best in the building and the Village. Sorry about making you stay here. You're not a prisoner but the Raikage is strict when it comes to the Village's safety. This is just strict protocol for him."

Hinata smiled as best she could at him and thanked him and his Raikage for their hospitality. Darui returned the smile rather shyly. "Someone will bring you food shortly. I'll let you rest. Again, I apologize."

Once the door closed behind him, Hinata quickly ran to the bathroom. She doused her face in warm water and took several deep breaths. She was in trouble. She had kept herself brave and steady for the Raikage and for Kakashi but she was honestly sick with fear. What will her fellow nin think of her when they learn about this? Her father? Sister? Teammates? Kurenai?

She covered her face with a cloth and began scrubbing the water off when she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. She was scared for a second before she realized who it was.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Samui."

"Relax. I just wanted to see that you were treated well before I left completely. I know that this is a ploy by the Raikage. The Byakugan remains a skill they wish to have. I know what this will turn into."

Hinata breathed shakily. "Get out of here. You'll be found and things will get worse."

"I have a clone traveling with Samui so forgive me but we'll have to be quick."

"Quick? About what, I'm not leaving here, Kaka, ah, wha," she gasped as he picked her up and made for the bed. She instantly understood what he meant and even though she was helping him undress, she couldn't help but voice the cons of the situation.

"There are guards outside the door, Kakashi."

"So be quiet. Although I do remember that you have problems in that area." She sucked on his bottom lip to shut him up. Her hands were already stroking his hardened member. He was busy rubbing her clit to get her wet which didn't take long. Her pants were around her ankles while Kakashi was using the opening in his pants to allow him access to what he had been waiting for ever since he left her two years ago.

"Ready," he breathed and all Hinata could manage was a nod of the head as she found herself breathless with anticipation. She felt the tip of him aligning with her slit before she felt him slowly entering her.

Her lips clamped themselves together and all her heavy breathing had be done through her nose, a small whimper getting trapped in her mouth. Kakashi grunted lowly in her ear and it was all she could do to keep herself from crying out.

"You're so tight, Nata. Saved yourself, ah, for me?" He growled and Hinata thought it was the most erotic sound in the world. "Of course, mmmm, you do realized, that, uh, shhhh, that you're mine. Jus, just mine, now."

Her mouth dropped open and a moaned escaped. She turned her head to bite into the pillow and continued to accept Kakashi's steady assault of kisses and slow thrusts. It was almost painful, the slow pace he was going. But she knew anything faster would have her moaning at the top of lungs and Kakashi bucking the headboard into the wall. The two really did tend to lose it when they truly gave into each other.

Kakashi buried his face in her neck as he struggled to keep his cool. Hinata was doing well in keeping her moans quiet but she was directing it all straight into his mouth and neck which was driving him absolutely crazy. He had one hand firmly on her hip while the other mercilessly rubbed her clit. Once he felt her contracting around him, he placed both hands on her hips and forced hers to meet his own.

Hinata felt her body start to quake under him and firmly placed the whole pillow over her face. Kakashi wasn't haven't it though as he tore it off her face and threw it somewhere behind him. He continued his onslaught on her body and grinned as he watched her breathe shakily through clenched teeth.

She was close and so was he. He decided it was safe now to pick up the pace and once he did, he felt Hinata release and she gasped. He quickly planted his lips on hers but he knew that part of her moan escaped into the room. Too lost in his own to really care, Kakashi kept thrusting till his own release and then he quickly rode out Hinata's spasms.

He knew that once she was this turned on and sensitive that she could go for at least another three rounds but he had already went pass his allotted time.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I have to go."

She merely nodded her head and stared at him through half lidded eyes. Kakashi righted himself before pulling the blankets over her, seeing how she would easily give into to sleep if he wasn't going to further her pleasure. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before disappearing with a pop.

A knock came at the door and a gentle hello was issued before the door opened. "Everything ok, in here?" Once the guard saw Hinata passed out on the bed, he quickly shut the door and remained at his post.

OoO

Hinata's eyes fluttered as she awoke from her nap. She didn't mean to drift off once she told Kakashi she would meet him in their bedroom after he put their son down. But as soon as her head hit the pillow, all her energy left her.

She yawned, stretched, and rubbed her eyes. She laid still as she wondered how she should apologize to her husband as she knew she had worked him up only to fall asleep on him. Her hand instinctively went to his side of the bed even though she could tell he wasn't there. It landed on his pillow and then trailed down and brushed up against some paper.

Hinata's eyes quickly looked over to see a dress neatly laid out along with heels and of course, she smiled, underwear, or what Kakashi called underwear. Picking up the note, Hinata smiled as she read her husband's scrawl.

_Go ahead and shower and take your time getting ready. I'll be waiting for you in the garden. Love, Kashi_

Her heart skipped a beat at those final written words and she pushed herself up and ran towards the bathroom with refreshed zeal.

&&& (author's note)

Thanks for all the support and love. I really appreciate all the reviews. You ladies and gents are awesome. So how'd you like Anko and Guy? I wanted to give Guy a baby and a partner but the only woman I could think of was Anko. For a second I thought about Kurenai but quickly changed my mind. Her new boyfriend is much cuter.

That's it for now. Hopefully I can get another chapter out by the end of the month. Peace.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related. I am not that awesome like Masashi Kishimoto **** but Enjoy **

Hinata couldn't help but smile at how sore she felt when she came to. She had forgotten how aggressive Kakashi could be as a lover. She let herself reflect on how good it felt to feel his hands on her again. How responsive her body was to him. The reflection was short lived, however, with the sudden rapping on the door.

"Be right there," she rasped as she hurriedly fixed her clothes and hair. The gravity of the situation returned to her as images of Kakashi faded. She felt grateful to have at least escaped the fear creeping back up on her, if just for a little while.

Darui said nothing as Hinata opened the door and greeted him nervously. She stepped aside to let him in and watched as he laid a tray of food on a table. When he made no moves to leave, she then closed the door and regarded his rigid stance with caution.

"The Raikage sent me here to talk."

Hinata nodded. "Yes, I assumed as much. I'll try my best to answer all of your questions but I've already told Lord Raikage everything."

Darui crossed his arms and looked over towards the tray he had set down. "Why don't you eat? You must be hungry. I don't mind."

Hinata smirked despite herself. "I'm a nin. I don't think I can sit and eat with my back to you. I don't feel like you would do anything but it goes against my training." He copied her smirk.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I'll sit too." He took a seat across from her and used another available chair to rest his feet upon. In this position he looked less intimidating. Hinata picked at the fruit in front of her but didn't dare take her eyes off him for longer than a couple of seconds.

"You have questions?" She prompted.

"Hai. S'well it sort of more like propositions actually."

"Propositions? I don't understand."

Darui stared at her in that aloof manner that made Hinata think of Kakashi, which meant that he was probably fixing to say something very cryptic. "You have a unique Kekkei Genkai."

"Yes."

"It's an asset to the Leaf."

Hinata nodded her head, getting the feel of what the proposition was.

"It would also be an asset to the Cloud."

"So," she sighed, annoyed. "You want me to rip them out, right here, or would you like the honor. We're supposed to be allies."

"You were here unannounced and seeking a fellow nin that was on a covert operation. We are within our rights to detain you."

She couldn't believe that she was once again in the situation she was all those years ago as a child, except she wasn't being kidnapped this time. No, she had practically walked into the trap this time.

"We're not going to rip your eyes out. We don't have the skills for eye transplant," Darui commented on seeing her face distort in anger.

"Then what do you want?"

"You. Heirs of the Byakugan."

"You want me, to, to produce heirs?"

Darui gave her a nervous smile. "Sorry."

Hinata slammed her fist down onto the table. "Why are you apologizing? It's ridiculous. Does the Raikage honestly think I'll accept to this?"

Darui's body had tensed up in shock at the sudden flare of anger from the Kunoichi. His nerves quickly settled and he regarded her with his usual calm demeanor. "No, the Raikage didn't think that you would but we are in a position to finally attain the Byakugan in a peaceful fashion."

"Peaceful? You think that you can get heirs from me peacefully?"

"There are ways."

She fixed him with a stare that seemed to have startled him.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean it that way. What I meant was that there are other ways of reproducing. You know, without contact."

Her stare only intensified as she started sizing him up as an opponent. Truthfully she knew she didn't stand a chance, really. Darui could probably snap her neck faster than the Raikage. She sighed in frustration and tried a different approach. "Stand on my side for a moment, Darui. How would you feel if the Leaf held you under duress like this?"

His facial expression remained the same and she knew that he wasn't taking her point of view seriously. "I wouldn't be in the Leaf's territory without permission," he said suddenly.

"Not even if someone you loved and hadn't seen in years was rumored to be there?"

"No."

"Not even if you thought that they had died? I mean love, real love. The first person you trusted your body to. You wouldn't risk breaking oaths to go see her?"

"No."

Hinata slumped in her chair in defeat. "You've never been in love, have you Darui?"

She wasn't really expecting an answer so his silence wasn't surprising. The room went quiet and she began to wonder if he would leave soon so she could eat and rest in peace. When she chanced a glance at him, she was surprised to see his eyes staring into her own. "What?" She asked rather quietly.

He stood from his chair and placed his hands in his pants and Hinata was subtly reminded of someone back home. "She died. In the war."

She felt like her body had been stunned. Her mouth couldn't form any words of sympathy and her eyes couldn't turn to watch him walk around her to leave. She heard the door open and knew he was bracing himself before he left the room.

"We lost a lot of shinobi during the war. You possess a skill that would greatly improve this Village. That is the situation." The door closed quietly and Hinata let out a shaky breath.

()()()()()()()

Kakashi and Samui reached the Village of the Leaf in record time and when both of them crossed through the front gates, each slumped over in exhaustion. Kakashi didn't dare rest for too long and before Samui would have liked it, she was chasing him through the Village towards what she knew was the Hokage's office.

During their run to the Leaf, she had been surprised by Kakashi's figure suddenly disappearing only to quickly reappear in front of her. She knew immediately what had happened. She could smell the scent of sex on him and the stupid grin she could see through his mask tipped her off even further. She said nothing about it, however, and continued to follow him at break neck speeds.

Tsunade was just about to call it a night when Kakashi suddenly came barging through her window, causing a stack of paperwork she had just finished, to go flying. She sighed irritably and raised a fist at him. "I swear, Hatake. All of my chakra."

Kakashi raised his hands and backed away. "Sor, sorry, Hokage but I'm back from my mission and I have urgent news."

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at him and then took notice of the other blonde in the room. "Samui? What are you doing here? The mission didn't specify for you to return with Kakashi to give a report."

"No ma'am," Samui said slightly out of breath. "I'm here on other matters." She then looked to Kakashi to fill in the rest.

Tsunade sat and took the news, in what Kakashi felt, a surprisingly calm manner. Then again, she was the Hokage and even though he was having trouble keeping his cool, he knew anger would only make tensions between the nations worse.

"She's an idiot. Honestly, I would expect something like this from Naruto, but not Hinata. This is beyond reckless." Tsunade's lips tightened and her eyes began to roam.

"Lady Hokage," Kakashi began only to be silenced by a glare.

"I'm holding you just as responsible, Kakashi. I asked you if things between you two would cause any troubles to your nin training. I had no idea it would lead to a hostage situation."

"The Cloud isn't holding Lady Hinata, hostage," Samui butted in, gaining her the full attention of both nins.

"Tell me," Tsuande said, "what does the Lord Raikage want."

"The Lord Raikage is following protocol in dealing with an outside intruder. We were well within our rights to kill her."

"An ally?" Tsunade questioned calmly. Samui didn't respond and instead went on to deliver the message her leader had sent her to give.

"What?" Kakashi asked flabbergasted. "He can't be serious."

"I have to agree with Kakashi," Tsunade added. "Surely the Raikage doesn't believe that I will agree to this?"

Samui stood still as she let Tsunade and Kakashi regard her in disbelief. She didn't think the Raikage's proposal would be accepted so now she would have to move on to more aggressive tactics. "Your shinobi interrupted a mission and was on our grounds without permission."

"She did not interrupt the mission. My part was over with and she was only bordering the outskirts of the Village Hidden the Clouds," snapped Kakashi.

"Those outskirts are still our lands," Samui continued. "And it doesn't matter if you were done or not. You were not released from our command yet."

"You're deliberately being impossible," Kakashi seethed.

"Enough, Kakashi," Tsunade warned. "You have no intentions of letting Hinata go without some sort of incentive? Am I correct?"

Samui nodded her head. "I'm afraid so. No matter how much these two claim that it was merely a case of love sickness, I'm afraid that the advantage to be gained is too great to be ignored."

Tsunade pinched her nose thoughtfully. "I'll have to inform Lord Hiashi."

"What? Why?" asked Kakashi. "Couldn't we solve this matter quietly? I'm sure Hinata would prefer it that way."

"We don't have an option. This is a matter that could quickly blow out of proportion and I need all the advice I can get."

"He's liable to just sell her off," Kakashi griped and Tsunade sunk her head.

"That is just something we will have to consider. In the meantime," she raised her eyes to meet his own, "you are to stay in the Village. Am I understood?" When she received no answer she grew anxious and decided to strike first. She sent out a string of wire that wrapped itself around Kakashi's waist. Kakashi merely smiled before his body turned into a log.

"Damn him," Tsunade sighed. "Yamato!" Her shout was quickly met with a response.

"Ma'am?"

"Go after Kakashi and restrain him by all means necessary."

"Yes ma'am."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and released a heavy breath. She then turned to Samui. "You are welcomed to stay in the Village for as long as you like to relax. I assume you were instructed to stay until you get a reply. We have accommodations for you, of course."

Samui gave the customary bow before heading for the door. "He," she paused as she turned the doorknob. "He really loves her, doesn't he?"

"Yes, I suppose he does. Who would have thought?"

"This, this matter could get serious."

Tsunade waited for the door to close before crushing one of the figurines on her desk.

()()()()()()()()

Kakashi had gotten a good hundred yards outside the Village before he was abruptly trapped by a wood prison. "Yamato!" He shouted.

"Yo," the former ANBU member greeted. "Kakashi, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Tenzo! Let me out."

"You know I can't do that, Kakashi." Yamato constricted Kakashi further by wrapping his wood release ability around Kakashi's waist.

OoO

Although the little blue book was open and a page would be flipped every now and then, Kakashi wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to the words. He was too anxious to read and too busy listening to the sounds of his wife getting ready.

He had everything ready. The garden was setup for a fancy dinner for two and he even had mini tree lights strung up to give the night a nice enchanted feel to it. He was currently resting on the rooftop to their house and although he didn't have any plans on bringing Hinata up, he couldn't help but feel that she would have loved the view from this high.

"Ah," Kakashi sighed once he heard the hairdryer turn off. He calculated another twenty minutes before he expected her to take her first steps out into the garden but he didn't bet on that calculation being a hundred percent correct. When Hinata took her time getting ready, she really did take her time. It had been a while since they had a decent date night so he knew she would probably make sure everything looked in place.

He knew she was worth the wait though. He'd stay up on the roof for hours if he had to. He had put her through a lot over the years and even though she too had put him through a lot, he knew she was too good for him. It was a miracle she had never realized this and up and left him. It wasn't like she didn't have the offers.

Kakashi put his book down and let his mind drift back to all the times he thought Hinata had slipped through his fingers. All the times he got mad at her and ignored her for longer than he should have or yelled at her a little louder than necessary, there was a lot he had come to regret but in a way it sort of made them the couple that they were now.

When it came to loyalty, few could compare to either of them. Who else would stand against not only the Hokage but also the Raikage just for the sake of their partner? That had been a close call for them but it was nothing compared to what they would face once they got back to the Village. He wasn't certain who got the worst of it but it was definitely a time of his life he would rather forget. They said a lot of hurtful things to one another then. He hated to admit it, but he was no doubt the one who said the most hurtful.

But then again, Hinata had done a good job in provoking him. Insults about his age, hair, his prized books had led to more than one argument.

_I hear heels_ Kakashi sang in his head. Yeah, he would definitely agree that it had all been worth it. He loved his life with Hinata and their child. He wouldn't change any of it. Except when she called him old man just to get on his nerves. Yeah, he would definitely change that.

Kakashi stepped forward once he heard the opening of a door. _Finally _He internally cheered. _She better have worn the underwear. _

OoO (author's note)

Not a lot going on in this chapter (sorry), but it needed to be written so I have a bridge to the other stuff. I guess this is kind of a filler chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and again, thanks for all the reviews and support! Peace.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related. I am not that awesome like Masashi Kishimoto **** but Enjoy **

When Hinata stepped out into their backyard, it took her a moment to take it all in. It exceeded her expectations and her cheeks flushed when she thought of all the work Kakashi must have done just for her.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Wow indeed."

Hinata spotted him standing next to candlelit table for two. Her heart began racing when she took in his bare face. Every now and then she would get stunned by his unmasked appearance. It never failed to remind her of their first time and it always made her fall in love with him all over again.

He sauntered over to her, causing shivers to start tingling her spine. When he stopped in front of her, he slowly leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. He then lowered his lips to her ear and kissed it. "I love the dress. But please tell me,"

"Yes, yes, you perv. I wore the strings that you call underwear. Honestly Kakashi, you must be the only man I know who is completely unashamed to buy such things. And this dress is way too tight. I just had a baby."

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi gave his wife the once over. The red strapless short dress looked amazing on her. She filled it out in all the right places and her breasts never looked more tempting. He took a breath to settle his nerves then looked back into her bashful yet determined eyes. "You look like a seductress."

Hinata scoffed. "I look like someone you throw money at as they dance." She watched the wheels in his head begin to turn. "Stop it right there Mr. Hatake. Not happening."

"Aww," Kakashi whined as the fantasy in his head died. He gave his wife a playful pout. "Don't act like you don't like the idea of role playing. I can't even count the number of times you had me don my ANBU outfit and had me catch you off guard. Oh and the way you would ask to be tied,"

"Ok," Hinata abruptly cut him off by placing her finger on his lips. "I get it." She traced the outline of his jaw and received a smirk.

"Hmmm, maybe I should have wore the ANBU gear tonight instead."

"No," she shook her head. "I like the suit. You don't wear one often. In fact I can't remember the last time you did. You look handsome. Very romantic."

He smiled which made her think of their son. "Kashi, where is baby Hatake?"

"Your father has him. I ran into while shopping when you were napping."

"Oh good. He's so good with him. Quite surprising really but our son has a way of drawing that out in people."

"He does. I didn't know that you would stay with him when I was gone on missions."

"Well when the baby was born, father asked me if I would come stay at the compound so I would have the help I needed when you were gone. I agreed on the condition that he is not to teach our son a thing about being a ninja. It's not that I don't trust him but I'm a little sensitive as to who will eventually teach our son."

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. He worried from time to time if maybe they were being too over protective and the boy would grow too soft to live in the ninja world but it was a problem he would deal with later. At the moment, he wanted to concentrate on having a nice evening with his wife. He held out his arm to her. "Shall I escort you?"

She smiled as she accepted his extended arm and was led to the setup table. He pulled out her chair for her and then poured each of them a glass of wine. He then checked his watch and promptly pulled up his mask as he took his seat. Hinata was fixing to ask him why when a sudden popping next to them answered her question.

"Good evening," said someone she had never seen before. He was dressed in waiter's clothes and holding two covered plates. He placed one in front of each of them, removed the lids, and then bid them goodnight.

Hinata's mouth watered as she looked down at her favorite meal, Roll Kyabetsu and Zoni. She then looked up to Kakashi whose mask was already out of sight. "I'm starving," she said before quickly diving in after her expression of thanks.

"You must be," Kakashi commented. "You slept all afternoon and well into the evening."

"Oh yeah," Hinata smirked. "Sorry about falling asleep on you. I'm surprised you didn't wake me like usual."

"I could tell you needed the rest. Besides I'm a nin. I do have patience."

"Ha," she laughed. She was familiar with his patience, or lack thereof. They continued to banter back and forth as they finished their meals.

Hinata took one final bite before slumping back into her chair and sipping on her wine. "That was nice Kakashi." She instantly got curious when she saw him checking his watch.

"The night isn't over yet, Hinata." She heard the familiar popping noise that announced someone's arrival yet their backyard remained empty.

"What's going on Kakashi?" He merely smiled at her. She then heard several instruments begin to play. "Care to dance?" They were in the distance somewhere, this orchestra.

She accepted his hand allowed him to pull her into a gentle sway. For some reason, she suddenly felt incredibly nervous. In all their years together, never had he done anything like this. Sure, Kakashi had his moments when he'd do something gallant, like him coming to rescue her despite orders. Or moments when he'd show his chivalrous side, like that one day he helped hold her dress down when the wind suddenly picked up. Yes, she was used to that side of Kakashi. This side, however, well this was a level of intimacy she felt certain she had never experienced before.

"Are you ok, Hinata? You look redder than usual. You're not going to pass out on me like you did on Naruto years ago?"

She playfully sneered at him then tutted, "you think too highly of yourself Kashi. I'm impressed not blown away."

"Hmph, no that part of the evening comes much later. I'm prepared to watch you fall apart tonight."

She had to hide her face in his chest, not wanting him to see just how nervous he was making her. Man, when Kakashi put on the moves he really put on the moves. She pressed her whole body against his and ran her hands all over his back.

"Are you wanting that part of the night to start now?" He whispered and was answered with a kiss on the neck. Hinata then pulled his face down to plant a firmer kiss on his lips. "Right," Kakashi sighed then snapped his fingers. The music in the background died and before Kakashi could speak another word, Hinata had his bottom lip in between her teeth.

He could feel her undressing him as his jacket slid off and his shirt started getting looser. Her lips stayed glued on his as she increased the intensity and started probing his mouth with her tongue. Kakashi wanted to join in on the undressing but seeing as she was only wearing the little slip for a dress and he didn't particularly want his wife naked in their backyard, no matter how secure he thought they were, he decided to let her have her fun. He would wait.

When Kakashi felt his pants start to fall, he knew that things needed to be taken inside. Hinata didn't even feel her legs being swept out from underneath her as her husband carried her towards their home. Only when her back hit the bed did she realize their change of location.

"Kashi," she moaned as she felt the top of her dress being pulled down and her chest being caressed.

"Mmmm, Hina?" Kakashi licked the tip of her nipple before taking it in his mouth and swirling it with his tongue. Hinata's breathing got heavier when one his hands traveled lower and lifted up her dress. Kakashi started to chuckle. "Hina, you're drenched. I've only seen you like this when you've been thinking about it for it long time. When did it start, before or during dinner?"

She didn't respond right away, as his caressing intensified and it got harder for her to catch her breath. Finally she managed to whisper out a cheeky reply. "Actually it started in the shower." Kakashi's hand stilled and he slyly looked into Hinata's eyes.

"Naughty." His kisses started traveling lower and the thin material of her dress was ripped apart as Kakashi kissed her bare skin. He stopped to smirk once he came to her underwear. "I had wanted to see you standing up in these but I guess there's always next time."

Hinata moaned once she felt his tongue pressed up against her through the little material covering her. Kakashi pushed her underwear aside and fingered her opening. "You know there's no need to be quiet," he coaxed. "We're alone tonight. You can be as loud as you want."

It was all she needed to hear to let down her final inhibitions. When Kakashi started placing fingers in her and maneuvering his tongue on her tip, she voiced quite loudly how much she appreciated the attention.

Kakashi had snaked one of his hands back up to her chest to alternate between massaging each nipple, making Hinata squirm and moan louder. She could feel the tension building and as she reached her climax, she tried her best not to pull Kakashi's hair out as her fingers twisted themselves in his grey locks.

He was smirking when she regained her breath and looked down at him, smirking and lazily drawing circles on her thigh with his tongue. "Did you enjoy that, Hina?" She nodded her head and when he stood to advance on her, she stuck her foot to his chest to stop him. He eyed her questionably.

"Put your mask on," she whispered. Kakashi nearly tripped over himself when he made to go back outside to retrieve his mask from his coat.

"Yes, yes, yes," he chanted as he pulled his mask up. "I love this Hinata." Over the years he had become acquainted with many sides of his wife. There were the basic Hinatas, the shy one, the quiet one, proper, happy, angry. And then there were the ones that Kakashi felt personably responsible for awakening. One of which was currently waiting for him naked.

This was the Hinata that took initiative. Voiced her wants and needs and responded kindly when obeyed. This was also the Hinata that would do anything he asked of her. Oh he really wished he had bought the set of cuffs while he was at the store.

He practically skipped to the bedroom, trying his best to don the intimidating nin that got her hot.

OoO

"You know this is only a matter of who will outlast who, right?" Kakashi glared up a Yamato in such a way that the wood jutsu user decided to increase his chakra use to strengthen his wood prison.

"Threaten all you want Kakashi but you're not getting out of there."

"Do you even know why you were ordered to watch me, Yamato?"

"Just that if I let you go, the Leaf might end up going to war with the Cloud."

"Do you honestly think I would let that happen?"

"I don't know. I guess not but then again I've never known you to defy orders. This is a pretty serious matter, Kakashi."

"I suppose it is Tenzo."

Yamato yet again increased his chakra. "Don't even try it Kakashi. Not only am I combining three different chakra natures to make this cell but once I start to tire, someone even better than me will take over."

"Better than you? I don't believe it."

"Flattery won't work either."

Kakashi decided to wait until a change of guard to initiate his escape. They would be expecting that so he was concentrating on sensing any chakra levels in stealth mode. It seemed whoever it was a little ahead of him as his body was suddenly paralyzed and he saw a flash of pink hair before he was out cold.

()()()()

It had been two days since she had last seen Kakashi and Hinata was starting to worry. During that time she had concluded that she was indeed an idiot for chasing after him, damaging her family's name, and putting the Leaf in a tense situation. She cringed every time she thought about her father's reaction. The Byakugan in the Cloud's hands, the very thing he tried to prevent years ago.

The clock hit six and the knock on the door was right on time. "Come in Darui," she sighed and stood from the bed.

When he entered she had been expecting him to be carrying the usual tray of food. His empty hands had her wondering if maybe they were going to use the starvation technique to get her consent. Surely they didn't think her that weak.

"We'll be eating in the dining hall tonight," Darui answered her silent question. She followed him out of the building and into fresh air. Other than occasionally sticking a hand out the window to feel the breeze, Hinata had not experienced the outside since the Raikage stuck her in the hotel room.

Darui held out her chair for her as she took a seat right next to the Raikage himself. The man was silent and she could tell he was waiting for a precise moment to reveal whatever plans he had in store for her.

Hinata picked at her food but was not in the mood to eat. It seemed that Darui wasn't in the mood either as he sat across from her with arms crossed and eyes staring off into the distance. She couldn't suppress a laugh as his bored pose reminded her of Kakashi's constant aloof attitude, even in the most serious of situations.

Her chuckle had gotten the Raikage's attention and it appeared that now was as good a time as any for him to reveal his intentions. "Ey, Hyuga, have you reconsidered our proposal to join the Cloud?"

"I have not. Besides, this decision is not entirely my own to make. The inheritance of the Byakugan is a clan matter."

"The Hyuga Clan is in route to the Cloud. They should be here tomorrow."

Hinata froze in her seat. Her father was coming. Two possibilities were about to be played out tomorrow. One, her father was open to negotiate Hinata's induction into the Cloud as well as the fair exchanges. Or two, her father came with the intent of taking her home which meant things could possibly get hostile. Even though her father coming to the Cloud meant he was separating the Clan from the Leaf's involvement, Hinata still did not want to risk war.

"I hope we can resolve this matter peacefully," was all she could think of to say before getting up from the table. She could feel Darui tracking her as she made her way back to her hotel room. He stopped following her once she entered the building.

Fatigued and stressed, Hinata could feel her body temperature climbing so in an effort to cool down, she stripped down to her underwear and mesh shirt. She then climbed into bed and tried her best to force herself to sleep. Her thoughts, however, kept straying to what was outside the village. Her father was coming. She could already guess that he was angry, but was he angry enough to consider the Raikage's offer and be rid of her?

She thought that perhaps she had finally received some recognition from her father at the end of the war but his attitude towards her was still distant. She felt that he was impressed with her but not enough to believe she deserved the title of being the next to rule the Hyuga. _What am I going to do?_ She worried. She couldn't see the Raikage just letting her walk out of his village but she was determined to not be used as a means of creating a better weapon.

Something creaking at the window had her abruptly cutting off her thoughts. Someone was climbing through her window.

"Ka, kashi?" She watched in amazement as he pulled himself through and landed on his feet. The blankets around her fell as she stood up from the bed. His uncovered eye traced her figure from top to bottom before his mouth opened to start forming words.

"Hinata, we should," he had to stop mid-sentence to dodge a kunai being launched at his head. He eyed Hinata wearily as she prepared to launch another one his way.

"You can go ahead and change back now. I know it's not him. Good try though."

The sound of a transformation jitsu being released filled the room as Darui suddenly appeared. "How'd you know? I'm excellent at this jitsu."

"You were good and in my excitement, you almost had me. But I know Kakashi and I know his style. Hesitation is not his style."

"Hesitation?" Darui questioned.

Hinata sighed bashfully and lowered her kunai. "The Kakashi I know would never let me stand in my underwear for longer than second before he pounced, especially after not seeing me for two days. He certainly wouldn't waste time with words. In fact, he wouldn't even of let me sense him sneaking in the window. I would still be under the covers lost in thought before a hand on my,,, thigh, would have made me aware of his presence."

"That's," Darui blushed, "a little perverted."

"That's Kakashi and I love that about him." Hinata pulled her jacket on, the bottom hem of it touched her knees which made her comfortable enough to go without pants. "So what was this, Darui? Did you honestly think I would fall for your Kakashi act, get pregnant by you and the precious Byakugan is finally obtained?"

Darui shrugged and answered honestly. "Yeah."

She turned her back to him as she lay back down to go to sleep, knowing he'd take the hint and leave. "I can't believe the Cloud wants the Byakugan this badly. The Leaf and the Cloud are allies. If you ever needed the sight of a Byakugan user your request would be answered immediately. There's no need to use such tactics."

"It's more than that," said Darui. "The Raikage is wanting to obtain something his father never did. It's a matter of accomplishing something to make a parent proud. I guess."

She could understand that. "Tomorrow might get intense. Can I rely on you to help diffuse any heated moments?"

"I will aid the Raikage when need be."

"So there's a possibility we will fight tomorrow."

He said nothing but she knew he agreed. "Fine. Then goodnight." When she felt his presence lingering, she turned her head to glare at him.

"Just curious," he inquired, "if I had used Kakashi's "style," would it have worked?"

Hinata hid her blush in the pillows and sighed heavily. "Let's just say you would have gotten a lot further." He took his leave after that and Hinata got up to shut the window.

OoO author's note

So sorry. I know this update took forever and it seems like nothing really advanced but school is done with for the moment and I've moved so I should get a rhythm going and be able to update more. Thanks again for all the reviews and being awesome. Until next time,,, Peace.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related. I am not that awesome like Masashi Kishimoto **** but Enjoy **

Kakashi was almost back into the bedroom when he heard a very distinct knock on the door. He thought about ignoring it but when a second and more determined knock followed, he knew whoever the nuisance was, would not go quietly.

The look on Hiashi's face was one Kakashi had never seen before. A screaming baby quickly suppressed his laughter and Hiashi said nothing as he held out baby Hatake to his father. Kakashi instantly began the cooing and rocking that would settle his son's nerves.

"Lord Hiashi, uh, I'm guessing he's been like this for a while, huh?" Kakashi's slight chuckle didn't lighten the mood and Hiashi let the baby bag he was carrying, drop to the floor. "I hope that brown stuff on Grandpa's robes was puke, baby Hatake."

Even though Kakashi was cooing and rocking, it seemed his son was in a state of distress. Kakashi sat on the couch and continued his attempts to settle his son. Hinata was dressed in her usual sweats and by his side in seconds. The baby seemed to calm a little at seeing his mother's face but his whines were still coming out strong.

"I'll fix him a bottle," she said.

"I think your father might have tried that already."

"I'm sure he did but your son is often peculiar about who holds and feeds him. A lesson I learned a couple of times when you and I have been away from him for too long." Kakashi heard her mixing and fixing a bottle. She reappeared and handed it to him. His son immediately accepted the nipple.

"You're telling me that all he wanted was his daddy?" Kakashi sighed in pain. "I think Hiashi did this on purpose to ruin our evening."

"Kakashi," Hinata mused, "did you answer the door without your mask on?"

He thought about it for a second before realizing that he did indeed just let his father-in-law see him maskless. "I doubt he'll remember it. He seemed to be in a trance when I answered the door."

"Well, your son can be quite a handful. I've had a couple of nights when he obviously wanted you but it was just me. He can be pure torture when he's like that."

An hour passed by before baby Hatake drifted off to sleep and to Kakashi's disappointment, so did Hinata. She was snoring just a little too loudly in his opinion and he felt agitated that once he put their son down for the night, he was going to bed greatly unsatisfied.

Kakashi glanced at Hinata's sleeping form evilly as he got up to put his son in his crib. _I should just leave her on the couch_ Kakashi debated, softly closing his son's door behind him. He was only venting in his head, however. He wouldn't leave his wife out on the couch all night, even if she had thoroughly killed all his pervy dreams.

Hinata wasn't on the couch when he went to retrieve her and he merely shrugged and figured she had saved him the trouble of lugging her to bed himself. Once he had entered the threshold of their bedroom, however, he was immediately pushed up against the door. By the moonlight he could see that Hinata was wearing the underwear he had picked out. She had her hand going down his pants and her lips attacking his throat.

"The evening can proceed as planned on one condition, Kakashi."

He felt his hardness returning as she slowly started pumping him. At that moment he would have done anything she asked. Run around Konaha naked? Fine. Punch a sleeping Hiashi in the face and run? Done. Challenge Guy to a dancing contest. Heck Yea. Anything to convince Hinata to not stop. "Wha, what is it?" He choked.

Hinata had chosen that moment to give Kakashi's tip a firm squeeze which caused him to groan. She covered his mouth with hers, muffling the sound. She slid her tongue along the side of his jaw to his ear, then whispered, "you have to be quiet."

()()()

Wanting to greet her father once he arrived in the Cloud's village, Hinata woke early and scanned the area with her Byakugan. She couldn't see any of her clan member's distinct chakra coming in all distances so she briefly wondered if she had overslept and missed them. They could be using their stealth technique. This theory was proven correct once Darui showed up at his usual time.

"Your father's here," he said and stepped out the way as she brushed passed him. He followed closely behind. "They're in the dining hall."

She bravely met her father's eyes as she entered and was surprised to see a hint of relief in them. The Hyuga leader's sympathy, however, was fleeting as he instantly scolded her once she sat at the far end of the table.

"It's good to see that your ability to disappoint is still strong, Hinata."

"I'm sorry father. I am prepared to accept whatever you suggest, except for what the Raikage is proposing."

Lord Hiashi was frowning but he agreed with his daughter. As he was discussing with the Raikage before she entered, any transference of the Byakugan to the Cloud was out of the question.

"Your father has turned me down, young Hyuga," the Raikage chimed in. "It seems that we are at a deadlock."

It was then that Hinata noticed Samui in the room. She was torn between keeping silent or risking exposing her relationship to Kakashi in front of father. Was asking if Kakashi arrived in the Leaf safely, suspicious?

"Your daughter tells me she's in love and that's why she was trespassing. What do you know of this Lord Hyuga?"

If Hinata didn't think she would put her father's life in danger, she would have gladly risked being killed just to get in one good hit on the Raikage. Her father turned his icy stare upon her and she froze. "I know nothing of this love. But once again, Raikage, I know for certain that my daughter had no ill intentions when she entered your Village. I apologize for this deeply and regret that you feel threatened but this in no way is grounds to imprison my daughter or a member of the Leaf."

"I am within right to imprison any threat to my Village."

"Do you honestly think that my daughter is a threat to your Village?"

"Considering the mission she interrupted, yes I do."

"She doesn't know anything about that."

"How do you know? How do I know this isn't some attempt by the Leaf to capture the tailed beasts?"

"What?" Hinata couldn't stop the question from falling from her lips. The tailed beasts, with the exception of Killer Bee and Naruto, were not to be hosts in the body of humans. It was agreed upon after the war that the tailed beasts were to be their own masters. No one was to harness their powers as they proved to be too corruptive. Once Naruto and Bee were nearing the end of their respective life spans, each would cast a jutsu to unite the tailed beasts that would forever separate them from humans and protect their powers. Any talk of capturing a tailed beast would be automatic grounds for imprisonment.

The Raikage seemed to be taking delight in Hinata's stressed demeanor. He could see that she was a quick one and had put together the mission she had interrupted. Kakashi alongside members of the Cloud, were protecting and monitoring the freed tailed beasts. She really did put the Leaf in a predicament.

"Samui," The Raikage summoned. The calm blonde stepped forward and held out a piece of paper. "I wonder, Lord Hyuga, if you're aware of the fate your daughter will meet once she goes back to your village?"

Hinata watched her father's expressionless face closely. Whether or not he knew what was written on the paper the Raikage was wielding, she couldn't tell.

"I know that my daughter will face the consequences as she should."

"Even if it means her imprisonment? You'd rather see your daughter in jail than safe and free to do as she pleases in the Cloud?"

Hinata highly doubted she would face prison and apparently so did her father for his face remained stoic. "I believe that paper should convince you to let us leave as soon as possible. As I said, Honorable Raikage, my daughter will accept her punishment."

"Yes, your Hokage has explicitly warned me not to keep you any longer than necessary. It seems we're going to be getting a lot of help from you Leaf nin in the future as repayment."

Hiashi stood and so did Hinata. "We're leaving," he stated to her.

"Do you honestly think that this is just a Clan matter, Hyuga," the Raikage warned. "You still have shifty alliances within your village and there are people willing to do far worse to possess the Byakugan. People living right in your Village."

Hiashi kept walking and once Hinata had followed him out to the gates of the Cloud, she was greeted by three other fellow Clan members. "Hinata," Hiashi stated, "we need to get back to the village as quickly as possible. The sooner we defend you the better."

"Defend? Father I don't understand."

It was the first time she saw her father look scared. "Just follow quickly, Hinata."

()()()

Kakashi had broken free. He was pretty sure his arm was broken as well as a few ribs, but he was free and he was determined to reach Hinata. His feet weren't as steady as they usually were so he found himself tripping and having a couple of false starts but he was on his way. He would see her soon and then, he would think of something but he had decided that he would spend the rest of his life protecting Hinata.

He didn't feel like he had traveled far at all yet he could suddenly sense her. She was alone and surrounded by nins, of what village he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was far too weak to help her. They had been fighting for a while and she had been giving it her all. He could tell from the blood leaking out of her mouth and eyes. Her knees were wobbly but she was still standing. Suddenly, knives and swords were drawn. Kakashi watched in horror as the first sword pierced through her chest. She fended off some thrown kunai but was unable to deflect a second sword from going through her stomach.

Hinata coughed up some blood and her eyes landed on Kakashi who was limping towards her. She smiled but when the sword in her stomach was withdrawn, she felt herself fading out.

She collapsed in his outstretched arms and Kakashi could tell she was already dead. He was no longer aware of anyone else's presence. He sunk to the ground with Hinata held at arm's length. He kept hoping to get at least one last look of life in her eyes but it simply wasn't there. The first sword that had pierced her flesh was still sticking through her. He thought about removing it until he chanced a look at her motionless face. To him it looked like she was smiling, like maybe she was thinking about him before her shinobi spirit left her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before pulling down his mask. "Once again I prove how worthless I am in protecting what's important to me." He kissed her cheek and in a violent gesture, slammed her chest into his, the sword piercing through him as well.

()()()

"Is, is he crying?" Sakura bent over her Kakashi's unconscious face. After she had knocked him out, which after years of feeling neglected by him brought a smidge of satisfaction, she and Yamato had transported him to an underground enclosed facility beneath the hospital.

"What?" Naruto squawked before getting up from his chair to get a better look. His teammate was right. There was a distinguished tear coming from Kakashi's normal eye. "Just what are you doing to him Sasuke?"

The forever frowning Uchiha shrugged. "The only thing I did was cast a genjutsu on him that puts him into a dreamlike state. What conjures up in his dream is of his own doing. To be honest, I thought he'd dream of half naked women or that stupid book he's always reading."

Naruto laughed. "He could be dreaming about the book being burned or never being able to find it again. That'll make him cry."

"No," Sakura tensed. The grimace on Kakashi's face and his hands clenching the bed sheets told her he was experiencing a much more horrific agony. "I think you should lift the genjutsu, Sasuke. Anymore of this and we risk causing irreversible damage."

"What are you talking about? He's sleeping," Naruto reasoned.

"There's more than just physical damage, baka. Kakashi thinks that what's happening in the dream is real and even when he wakes and realizes that it isn't, there are still nerves and physiological effects that will remain."

Sasuke followed Sakura's orders and the three waited for their mentor to awaken.

()()()

Kakashi's head felt foggy. He could hear voices and although he couldn't distinguish what they were saying, he could definitely make out who they were. His three brainless students and it must have been Sakura who gave him the hit that made his head feel like a sledge hammer hit it.

He was a little relieved. It had all been a dream. Hinata was alive and he would see her again. He would let the fog in his head subside before he tried anything, although he could tell already that at least one of them was aware of his consciousness.

"Why don't you two take a break? I'll keep an eye on Kakashi," Sasuke interrupted an argument between Sakura and Naruto.

"We're supposed to watch him together," Naruto scoffed.

"It's been a while since breakfast. Ramen sounds pretty good about now." Apparently Sasuke had said the precise thing to get Naruto out of the room but Sakura wouldn't be as easy. Or would she?

"Sasuke, we should really watch him together. If he escapes then,"

"Sakura," Sasuke lowered his voice, "it'll be alright." She didn't need further coaxing and she left the room in a light headed state.

"Mind telling me why we were ordered to watch you, Kakashi?" Sasuke waited until the door shut before he immediately let on that he knew Kakashi was awake.

"Not really." Even though his former student's return to the Leaf had been tentatively accepted, Kakashi was still cautious about the Uchiha.

"I could let you go?"

"Hm, really? What could possibly be your motive?"

"No motive. I just can't figure out why the most respected nin in the village would be under surveillance."

"Right. You just want to follow me to see what's really going on. How long have I been asleep for?"

"About four days?"

"Four days?" Kakashi shot up out of bed and looked for his clothes. "I can't believe I've been out that long!"

"Where exactly are you wanting to rush off to?"

Kakashi saw no need to lie or be glib. "The Village Hidden in the Clouds."

"Why? You weren't going to meet the Hyuga Clan were you? Cause they're already back."

"What? Hiashi is back? What about Hinata?"

Sasuke eyed him suspiciously. "What do you know about that? The whole village has been gossiping but nobody seems to be saying anything plausible."

"Sasuke! Where is she? Where is Hinata?"

Sasuke had never seen Kakashi like this. Worried, almost crazed. "She's here."

Kakashi relaxed. "That's good."

"Not really."

"Why? Is she hurt?"

"No." Sasuke debated on whether he should say anything or not but decided that if he wanted to know the connection between Kakashi and the Hyugas, he would have to be truthful. "She's in prison."

()()()

Lady Tsunade could hear Kakashi's voice booming from outside the building. She sat down a cup of sake, bracing herself for the onslaught. "Well. It's good to hear that he's awake."

"Yes," Shizune agreed and squeezed Tonton. "And by the sounds of it, his health is quickly returning. I guess we're lucky Sakura didn't do any permanent damage."

Tsunade noticeable blanched. Her student nearly killed her former sensei. She would have to reteach her to better gauge her power. But that would have to come after she dealt with Kakashi.

"Lady Tsunade!" Kakashi stumbled into the Hokage's office still dressed in his hospital attire.

"That's enough, Kakashi. I can hear you loud and clear."

"Then please tell me, Lady Hokage, why is Hinata being kept in the Leaf's isolation chambers."

"It wasn't my doing." Tsunade sighed. "I'm not the only authority in this Village and if you think for a second, I bet you can figure out who's the bad guy."

"Wait. Don't tell me that Kei put her there. Why in the world would he do that?" It was no secret that Kei was an understudy of Danzo. A young man and quite smooth at talking, Kei had manipulated his way onto the Leaf's council which consisted of old and new members. The tides of power often shifted between the two and Kei was largely responsible for this.

"I have my guesses but I'm not committed to anything substantial. I believe he is just trying to piss of Hiashi. The Hyuga Clan is being perceived as the Uchiha Clan was in Danzo's day. A potential threat to the entire Village. A Clan with too much power."

"That's bull! He's trying to provoke them."

Tsunade was a little taken aback. Her normally composed and most trusted nin was quite literally losing it in her office. His visible eye looked wild and she could sense his chakra levels going chaotic. She had to be careful. She didn't want to say something that would provoke Kakashi to do something rash against the village's council. One innocent shinobi in prison was enough.

"I'll take you to see her, Kakashi. Calm down." He didn't look like he did but Tsunade could tell she had gotten his attention. "But you have to promise to behave, take some meds afterwards, and rest. You are of no help angry and belligerent." He nodded his consent.

()()()

"Lady Tsunade," Hinata greeted and then gasped once she saw her second visitor. "Kakashi?"

He reached through the bars and brought her body closer to his. The embrace was awkward but neither let the chakra reducing metal enhanced bars deter them. Kakashi cradled her head to his chest and Hinata felt his covered lips ghost her forehead.

Lady Tsunade could sense she had been temporarily forgotten but she couldn't help but be happy to witness such a moment. It reminded her of her days when she was in love with Dan. She now fully understood Kakashi's intensity and Hinata's loyalty. "Hinata."

"Ma'am?" Hinata tried to pull away from Kakashi out of embarrassment as she became re-aware of Tsunade but he wasn't having any of it. His hands remained locked around her waist.

"Are you being treated fairly?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"Have you had other visitors?"

"Just my father. I think he's the only one they're allowing through."

"He is. I'm sorry Hinata but until we work this matter properly through council than you will be here for a while. I won't let you stay here for long. I'll abuse my authority as Hokage before I let that happen."

"Please don't," Hinata sighed. "I don't want any disturbance in the Leaf to be because of me. Just let council decide."

"We may not know how long it will be before a decision is made." Tsunade added in a noticeable worried tone.

"No, but I deserve to face my consequences and I will."

Tsunade had to drag Kakashi out of the prison and even though she had convinced him to go home and rest, she felt certain that he would not obey her orders to stay there. He of course didn't.

Hinata didn't know how Kakashi would sneak in to see her but if anyone could do it than it would be him. Or Shikamaru. He had whispered in her ear earlier that he would come see her later that night. She was expecting him to appear outside her cell's bars so when she felt a hand on her hip, she impulsively shrieked. Her mouth was instantly covered by a pair of familiar lips.

"Kakashi," she breathed. "You're scruffy." She caressed the patches of hair growing on his bare face. "How did you get in? Why are dressed in your ANBU gear?"

"Hinata, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do but what are you hinting at?"

"We're leaving."

"The prison?"

"The Village."

"What are you saying?"

Kakashi took deep breath. "If you come with me right now, you and I will be marked as rogue nins. We will be hunted by our Village's best. That means people like Naruto,Shikamaru. Your teammates, Kiba, Shino. We will be considered threats. Some might even call us traitors. Our status will be announced to allied villages."

"Kakashi, this is crazy. There's no way we can do that."

"We'll start new lives. We can get married. Start a family. Go far from here and live out the rest of our lives with our children. We can be normal people."

She blushed as she saw a spark in his eye she had never seen before. The thought of having kids with him hadn't crossed her mind but the look of happiness on his face was enough to have her dreaming. Still, getting children involved in their parent's mistakes, she would never allow it. "It's not possible, Kakashi. We'd risk too much. What about our lives here? Our friends and family here?"

"You are my family, Hinata. Our friends would understand. Your father would too. They plan on keeping you here for as long as they can, Hinata. I know council. Months. Possibly years. They have the power to do it and I don't care what Tsunade says. She wouldn't risk war breaking out within the Village, not when the war just ended. I'm sure our friends and your father wouldn't want you to go through that."

Hinata didn't want to cry but it was hard not to considering what Kakashi was telling her. Either become a rogue and a traitor to the Leaf, or spend the rest of her days in a cell, with only being allowed to see her father and her lover in secret. All because of a stupid decision.

"Still," she fought the sob out of her tone, "I can't ask you to do this, Kakashi." She steadied her voice and straightened her posture, ready to face her consequences like she had been trained to do. "If I have to serve months or years than I will. I will face the time."

"I won't." His tone stilled her. It was the sound of defiance. "Either you come with me right now, Hinata, or," she felt his mood darken and the atmosphere thickened. She heard a kunai being pulled. "I go kill Kei."

OoO author's drabble

I am so slow with the updates ya'll. Sorry if the plot seems to be getting silly. The tailed beast thing might seem kinda,,,, stupid so sorry to all the hardcore Naruto fans who are like, "girl, that so cannot happen!" I'm not trying to produce anything prize worthy here but I do want people to enjoy reading it. With that being said, I'm so scared after reading the latest manga update.

_**Manga Spoiler Alert, **_Kakashi better not die. That is all I am saying. It just cannot happen. *Sigh* I love this character too much for my own good. I don't think it's healthy to love something this much when it's fictional but whatevs. I just don't want him or Shikamaru to die. Anyone else can die and I'll be fine, except for Hinata of course. I want her to end up with somebody although Naruto is the best choice.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews. They inspire me to keep writing, however slowly that may be. Until next time, Peace!


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related. I am not that awesome like Masashi Kishimoto L but Enjoy J**

"Lord Kei, we've assembled and are ready to take your orders." Kei regarded his select group of ANBU intel. His personal spies. Ever since the Hyugas had arrived back into the Leaf, he had been keeping a close eye on the Clan. Hinata's trespassing in the Cloud had given him persuasive power over Council.

It didn't take much to convince at least half of Council to consider the Hyugas a possible threat to the unity of the Leaf. The elders in particular still had memories of the Uchiha's averted rebellion. The Hyugas were just as strong and the possibility of an uprising had persuaded the fearful and the ambitious. The Heir's sudden escape from isolation was enough to prompt a search and seize method. The fight for her freedom

Kei divided up his selected ten into groups of two. "You know your mission. I leave who goes where up to you. Do not return until you have both of them in your possession. Make sure to keep their bodies intact."

The ANBU disappeared in a flash and Kei smirked. He could sense that very soon he would be in possession of not only Kakashi's Sharingan but the Hyuga's Byakugan as well. He couldn't ask for a better scenario. Two rogue nins with two of the most powerful eyes in the Shinobi world. He gazed out his window and let himself drift off into a fantasy of his soon to be power.

He heard a sound and then he felt something sharp against his throat. A kunai was pricking the side of his neck. He could feel a trickle of blood staining his skin. The reflection in the glass showed a member of one of his ANBU members. A man wearing a simply striped mask. "You're not Tetsuya."

"No," the imposter answered. "I think you can take a pretty good guess as to who I am."

"Hatake, Kakashi. You know with this you are sealing your fate. I can have you executed for this."

The kunai against Kei's neck dug in a little deeper, causing the council member to grunt. "You'll have to catch me first. But that's not why I came here. I came here to warn you to leave Hinata alone. Your best bet would be to forget both of us but I have a feeling you're the type to pursue things to the bitter end. Possessing either of eyes is too much to pass up, right? I want you to know that I will kill you. The only reason I don't now is for Hinata's sake."

The figure disappeared in a puff. "A substitution jutsu?" Kei picked up the left behind log. An impersonation by clone was an advanced technique but he expected no less from Leaf's copy-nin genius. Still, with that threat Kakashi had just turned himself into a target that needed to be shot dead on.

Meanwhile the ANBU group was in the midst of pursuit. Halfway out the Village the group of ten had fanned out into the group of twos. The man known as Tetsuya made sure he and his partner, Hama, headed in the direction he had sent Hinata minutes earlier.

"I sense something." Hama held up her fist to stop Tetsuya. Hinata sensed them over her and quickly made her presence known. Hama tutted. "I'll send the signal." But before she could finish her hand sign, Tetsuya had knocked her unconscious and safely lowered her to the ground. He then advanced towards Hianta.

"I'm sorry," he said as he slid the bag on her shoulders off. It hit the ground with a thud. "They've dispatched more nins than I thought and we can't be weighted down." He grabbed her hand and made way through the brush. Hinata's eyes were glistening but she matched Kakashi step for step.

She was furious with him. He had given her an impossible decision to make and basically strong armed her into leaving the Leaf. But she wouldn't think about that just yet. She wouldn't let the full impact of what they were doing hit her until they were safe.

"We're going to catch a boat. Not right away. They'll be expecting that. I think our best bet is to wait a few days near the harbor and then go." Kakashi began leading them east. "They wouldn't expect us to use the Lu Harbor."

"We'd still be in the Land of Fire." She noted.

"Yes. For a few days."

"No," her voice shook. "If we're going to do this then we do it all the way now. If we're still this close I'll back out. We'll be found. No, Kakashi, if we do this, we do it now."

His steps slowed and then stopped altogether. He didn't look at her and she was glad he didn't. "Fine. You're right. We'll journey down into Tea Country. We'll get in as far as we can. Then we'll take a boat. I have a village in mind but I'd like to leave traces of us to confuse them. I want to lead them in all sorts of directions."

"Then why don't we clone ourselves and have them do the dirty work."

"How many can you do?"

"Four."

"Perfect."

Kakashi released his transformation jutsu and him and Hinata quickly made four replicas of themselves. The clones were quickly given their orders and dispersed. Kakashi looked at Hinata and started having second thoughts. She looked tired and scared. No not scared, terrified. He was beginning to realize that perhaps he was asking too much of her. She was still a young nin compared to him. At her age he would have never considered leaving the Leaf in such a way.

"Hinata, if you want to go back, I'll go with you. It'll be hard but,"

"No, Kakashi. Please, let's just keep going." She took off running and Kakashi was going to tell her she was going the wrong way but instead caught up with her, grabbed her hand, and led the way.

…

Hinata didn't know where they were when Kakashi finally stopped and allowed her to catch her breath. They had been running non-stop and chest hurt. He let go of her hand and it was then she realized they were inside of a building. A shady Inn from the looks of it. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her to their room. It was old and smelled rancid. She took one look at the bed and decided she'd be better off on the floor.

She collapsed unceremoniously on the ground and laid flat on her back. She closed her eyes and let her lungs take in several breaths. A hand closed in on her forehead and she knew it was Kakashi checking her temperature.

After several minutes of him pacing and checking and setting up jutsus, he joined her on the floor. He made no moves to get closer and when Hinata opened her eyes she saw that his mask was down and his eyes closed. He would be getting a beard soon from the looks of scruffy hair growing in. She wondered why he pulled his mask down. Now was not the time to be caught off guard.

She inched closer and he immediately moved his arm to receive her. She started kissing his cheek before he turned his face to her and met her lips. Their kisses were warm, passionate, and after a while wet. Hinata was crying and even though she was loved the man next to her, she was starting to feel anxious about their future together. Kakashi held her to his chest to help calm her down. Although he kept telling her everything would be alright, he knew things for them would be hard from then on.

The following morning, Hinata woke to find Kakashi blankly staring out the window. His face looked tired and she knew that he had stayed up all night. When he saw that she was awake, he held out two tickets he had been holding in his hand. "There are some clothes on the bed. From here on out we'll be in disguise."

"Sink Hole Valley?" She asked as she looked at the destination on the ticket.

"It's a detour. It's not where I want us to eventually end up but I think it might be a while before I'm confident we won't be tracked there."

She picked up the clothes off the bed and frowned. They were old. Probably a traveler's clothes Kakashi had met and traded with. It made her sad just looking at them but she did as she was told. When she turned to face Kakashi, she was surprised to see he had already changed and transformed into someone she had never seen before.

"Do you have someone in mind you can transform into? Someone not from the Village?"

She shook her head. She really couldn't think of someone she knew well enough outside the Leaf to replicate perfectly. "There is, my mother."

"Your mother? Did she have the Hyuga eyes?"

"No."

"Then we should be fine."

Hinata concentrated hard than performed the transformation jutsu that turned her into a woman she hadn't seen since she was a child. She was too scared to look at herself so she trusted Kakashi's confirmation that she looked fine before she followed him out.

They arrived at a harbor Hinata didn't know. She took one look at the ratted old boat and felt sick. This was it. The point of no return had passed a long time ago but boat seemed to represent the finality to her life as a Leaf nin.

Once she crossed the threshold of the boat she knew there was no turning back. She wouldn't be seeing her friends, family, or her home for a long time. Perhaps never again. She closed her eyes so she didn't have to see her feet carry her over but she still felt the impact of leaving it all behind. Kakashi's hand wrapped around her back and guided her to a vacant corner. There were people around but she didn't care to put her guard up. She would let Kakashi worry about it.

Kakashi tucked Hinata's head under his chin and let her body rest into his. He could tell that she was tired and he was worried that her jutsu would wear off. Last night he had watched her sleep. Her body would twist and her face would contort and he knew that she was stressed. He couldn't promise her they'd be safe and he wasn't certain they'd ever be able to settle down and have the life he proposed to her. All he could promise was that he'd die before he'd let anything bad happen to her.

But she wasn't happy. Right now it was understandable but would she ever come to be? It was starting to eat at him that forcing Hinata to leave the Leaf had changed things. Her mood towards him had changed. He didn't think she was aware of it her herself but she would realize it eventually and he knew that her hating him was a possibility.

**_….Three Years Later…_**

"You look tired my dear. Why don't you go home and I'll finish for the day."

Hinata wiped a bead a sweat from her brow before turning towards the elderly lady sitting next to her. "No. I couldn't possibly leave this all to you, Mrs. Mia."

"It's just making rice cakes, dear. It's almost done anyway. Go on, go home." Mia shooed Hinata out the door.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mia."

"Thank you, Miyoko. Hurry home to your husband now."

Hinata had been going by the name Miyoko for almost a year. It was the longest she and Kakashi had lived under an identity. Their home was the Green Tears Valley. A village that rested on a mountain side. Rich in plantation and people, Hinata had felt herself at home for the first time. Still, it wasn't quite the home she dreamed about at night.

She pushed opened the door to her and Kakashi's apartment. It was small but she had made it cozy. Taking a much needed breath, she pulled out some pots and started on dinner. She heard the door open and braced herself. Kakashi brushed a hand over her shoulder as he walked by.

"How was your day, Miyoko?"

She kept herself from frowning. It had been years since she heard him say her real name. "Fine. How was yours, Ichiro?"

"Same old things, field work. The potatoes are coming in quite nicely."

"That's good."

"Did you have fun today?"

"What do you think?" She hated how cold she was to him at times. It was an ugly feeling that completely took over her usual calm mannered side. The longing for home and anger at herself often turned into unjustified resentment towards Kakashi. She caught herself from saying something rude and took a moment to reset herself.

"I really like it here, Kakashi."

"Ichiro," he corrected. "I do too. The people here are good and honest. War hasn't touched this part of the region and they know little to nothing of the ninja way."

Her mind instantly reflected on Naruto and his indestructible nin way. She missed him a lot. Her head suddenly felt light and she dropped the fork she had been using to make supper.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm, fine, Kakashi."

"Ichi,"

"Damn it, Kakashi!" She bit her lip and calmed herself down. She took a couple of deep breaths. "Sorry, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little heated from the sun."

He seemed unaffected by her outburst and got up anyway and kissed her forehead. "You're warm. Maybe you should go lie down."

"I'm fine, Kakashi. I'll finish dinner." She wobbled a bit and Kakashi swept her off her feet.

"I'll take care of dinner," he said. "You lie down."

She started to cough by the time he had finished preparing a soup. It was a deep throaty cough that made him start to worry. "Miyoko?" He brought in a tray of soup and water for her but her face stopped him cold. It was completely red. "You're burning up. I'm going to get the Healer."

He took off at a run. The village Healer lived quite a ways down the road. He could have been there in seconds but he promised Hinata he would be more careful. Neither of them were to use their nin skills in public.

A group of boys stopped their play to acknowledge him. "Evening, Ichiro Sensei." Kakashi blanched. He had taught them a trick in planting seeds that inadvertently showed off his nin skills. They had been worshipping and trying to copy him ever since. He hadn't told Hinata but it felt good having the word Sensei directed at him once again. He nodded at the boys and continued on his way.

"Healer Sho!" Kakashi knocked rather loudly. "Healer Sho!"

"Calm down. Calm down," came a voice on the other side. "Goodness, do you know the time." The door opened revealing an old woman in an evening kimono. "I was just about to have my supper."

"I'm sorry, Healer Sho."

"Ichiro? What are doing here this time a night? What's wrong?"

"It's my wife, Miyoko. Something's wrong." He grabbed her by the hand and led her out onto the street.

"Easy, Ichiro. I'm an old woman so we'll have to go slow. Tell me about her day."

"She works in the rice fields. She and the group she works with also are responsible for making lunches for the men who work up in the mines in the mountains so sometimes she stays late. I don't think she did today as she was home before me and cooking. But her face was red and I made her go lie down. When I was bringing her food I could tell she had a fever. She was coughing deeply and her eyes looked hazy."

"Do you think she might be pregnant? Working can be hard on an expecting woman."

"No. That's impossible." Kakashi didn't want to come right out and say that he and Hinata hadn't touched each other intimately in over five months. One of them was always too tired or in Hinata's case, not in the mood.

By the time they had arrived back to Hinata, she had gotten worse. Her throat had swollen up and she could hardly breathe. Healer Sho quickly went to work. Even though Kakashi told her it was impossible, she did a pregnancy spell than started with a routine check. She was shocked at what she found.

"Ichiro? Did you and Miyoko travel through the Land of Waterfalls?"

He didn't know how to respond to the question and Sho seemed to have completely understood his hesitation. "Young man, I've seen a lot of people come through here. This village is strategic in its ability to hide those not wanting to be found. I won't ask why you were there or why you're here, but I must know if you were in that land as I think your wife may have picked up a dangerous disease."

"Yes. We were there. It's where we got married. We stayed less than three months. But that was over a year ago."

Sho nodded her old gray head. "Yes then I'm afraid she may have picked up a rare sickness that attacks the heart and lungs. We call it the sleeping sickness. It lies dormant in the system for days, sometimes months or years, until one day it erupts and quickly takes its host. Lucky for the town that it's not contagious. Unlucky for you because the root we use to treat it with ran out last week and the only place to get it is the place where she got it from."

Kakashi's head was reeling. Hinata coughed again and this time blood came up. Her eyes were open but they weren't focused. "Kashi," she breathed out.

"If you're going than you better be quick, boy. She's losing precious time. She must have been ignoring her symptoms for some time."

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out some gear he had gathered on their travels and put together a rough looking nin outfit. He kissed Hinata on her head and told her he'd be back as quickly as possible. He asked Healer Sho to please keep his wife alive. She bid him good luck and Kakashi set off for the Village Hidden by a Waterfall.

()()()

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Kakashi completely passed out next to her. Contrary to her warning last night, the man was anything but quiet. She had never seen him like that before. Instead of playfully scolding him, for she had no intentions of stopping, she took immense delight in the sounds she elicited from him.

She wanted to kiss him but she didn't want to wake him. When he was home she liked him to get in as much sleep as he could. So instead she decided to check in on their baby. Like his father, baby Hatake was dead to the world. She chose to stay in his room, taking a seat in the rocking chair she often used to lull him asleep.

He was starting to really look like his father. He'd be two in a few months. She wondered if she could really handle having another one. Her thoughts then drifted to Kakashi and she couldn't help but want to give him another child. He had been so happy when she had gotten pregnant.

After years of the timing not being right and then the scare that she might not be able to have any after catching that disease from the Village Hidden in the Waterfall, Kakashi nearly cried when she told him he was going to be a father.

"Ma, mama."

Hinata's eyes shot to her son to see him awake and staring her down. He was smiling and she laughed when she saw how much indeed he looked like Kakashi.

"Come here, baby." She scooped him up, kissed his cheek, and admired his smile. "How would you like a brother or sister, baby Hatake?"

OoO writer's babble

Shout out to reviewer HatakeHinata. Thank you for sharing in my grief last week when Kishimoto left us with that cliffhanger. *sigh* I'm not sure if you're much happier with the latest manga update but I'm holding my breath until the next chapter.

Anyways, I was watching Fruits Basket this past week, that's why this update wasn't as fast as it could be (cough* hack* hack* excuses). But it brought back so many good memories. Like how much I love Shigure, hmmm I wonder if I have thing for perverted characters. Oh and how much Aya makes me laugh. Oh and Momiji is the most adorable manga/anime boy ever. (song moment) "Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Momiji." (tear) Oh and why the hell did they end after 25 episodes? Who cares if the manga got dark? That's what makes it beautiful. Man that still makes me made to this day. Thank you Natsuki Takaya for that wonderful manga.

That was just some babbling, which I warned you up above next to those weird O's. …..Thanks for the reviews! I plan on updating again in a day or two (yes Ms. Lazy is updating). Next you'll find out how Hinata and Kakashi got married! And possibly baby Hatake's name. So Peace!


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related. I am not that awesome like Masashi Kishimoto L but Enjoy J**

"A lil brother or sister, baby Hatake?" Hinata asked her son as she cradled him to her chest.

"I think another boy would work out well." Kakashi stood in the doorway of his son's room, dressed only in a pair of sweatpants.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? Aren't you tired?"

"Well, yea." A huge smirk spread across his face and Hinata had to look away to keep from blushing.

"That's not what I meant."

"I'm not sure how I'd be with a girl." Kakashi admitted.

"I'm sure you'd be the same doting papa with her as you are with your son."

"Yeah but what about boyfriends. I can't handle that."

Hinata found herself agreeing, she really couldn't see Kakashi with the admirers that could possibly come her daughter's way. "Maybe you're right. But I would love to have a girl."

"Fine, put baby Sakumo down and we'll get back to it."

"That's another thing. I want to name him or her this time." Hinata set her son down on the changing table. When he was born she largely left the decision of a name up to Kakashi as she really had nothing substantial. She was surprised with the choice. Kakashi had told her of his relationship with his father. It seemed like such a heavy memory for him.

So when he proposed the name to her, she hesitated. But she saw something quite prideful when he said it for the first time holding his son, and then she couldn't bring herself to call their son anything else. Kakashi rarely called Sakumo by his name, thus the title of baby Hatake was quickly adopted and picked up. She often wondered if people knew her son's actual name. But baby Hatake had a nice ring to it. Of course they couldn't very well keep calling him that with a possible second on the way.

"What would you name it?" Kakashi wondered and stretched his arms above his head, giving his wife a nice view of his body.

"Uh, puh, well, if it's a girl something feminine and soft. If it's a boy, hmmmmm, Naru,"

"Shut up," Kakashi stopped her and she burst out laughing. "There is no way I'm naming my son after that knucklehead.

Hinata grinned at Sakumo. "Daddy is no fun, baby Hatake. Fine, what would you name it?"

"Not sure. I'll let you have this one. I'm going to fix breakfast."

She followed him shortly after. He was still shirtless and bouncing around the kitchen, pulling together items for what looked like pancakes. She set Sakumo down in his high chair then approached Kakashi's back. She placed a kiss on his bare shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"Heh, what are you doing, Mrs. Hatake. Are you proposing we start the baby making right here in the kitchen? How naughty." Kakashi then turned towards his son and got serious. "I don't think he's old enough to figure out what we're doing. We should be safe."

Hinata smacked her hand on his chest. "Stop being a perv. Get serious."

"I was being serious. He was conceived in the entryway. Why not spawn his sibling in a nontraditional setting." He turned back to the stove and Hinata kept her arms around him. She rested her head on his back and hugged him even tighter.

"The healers have told me that another is possible but it might be our last one. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course. We can always adopt if we want."

She smiled but felt sad. "I guess the effects of that disease will be with me forever." She felt his back tense. "I'm sorry. I was cold to you then and our relationship got hard, even though we were just starting out as husband and wife. You must think of me terribly then."

"Hinata," Kakashi turned himself around and titled her head up. "I never think terribly of you. I almost lost you then. You almost died."

"You would never let that happen."

"I'm not indestructible."

"You've always protected me."

()()()

The first year was the hardest for them. They had been tracked and found twice. One of those times left Kakashi with a broken arm. But even though that year was hard, Hinata still smiled every now and then. The second year, however, was shaky. They were starved, tired, and homesick. And then they arrived in the Land of Waterfalls.

He and Hinata hadn't planned on staying that long but it was the first time he had seen Hinata so happy. It was a beautiful country. But it was because they were so close to the Leaf that Kakashi suspected Hinata to be so happy. He knew that the thought of her friends and family so close made her feel like she was home again. He had been waiting for a moment like this, when she was happy, to ask her to marry him. When she said yes he was relieved. He didn't think she would agree to marry him without her friends and family surrounding her. But he had been wanting this for a long time.

They were married that night underneath the stars by a priestess who, despite being asked at the last minute, had prepared a lovely venue of flowers and candles. Kakashi was a married man. He couldn't believe it and he didn't have time to really enjoy it. They left a week after and soon found the Valley of Green Tears. And now he was going back.

It took him two days to reach the Land of Waterfalls and he was exhausted. He knew he was on borrowed time but he'd risk collapsing and losing more time if he didn't rest.

The Rain root. The healer told him that they were still resting in the ground but considering the circumstances he told him to risk premature growth to save his wife. He told Kakashi to take at least ten and when Kakashi held out a handful of money the healer refused and told him his healing products were never for sale.

Kakashi set out early the next morning. He was so caught up in securing the roots in a bag and fastening it on his back that he failed to notice three sets of eyes following him.

"It can't be." She stated.

"Mmmm," the black haired boy mused.

"Did you not notice the hair," the blond boy fussed loudly. "That was Kakashi Sensei! With a beard!"

"I agree with the idiot," Sasuke added.

"Well. What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"Hatake Kakashi, the copy-nin of the Leaf is a branded rouge shinobi that must be brought forth to trial." Naruto said in all seriousness. Sakura and Sasuke eyed him warily. "Let's follow him." Naruto smiled.

"We're on a mission," Sakura said.

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke noted. "In the event that a rogue nin is spotted, all other agendas must be abandoned for the sake of bringing in a threat to the Village."

"Kakashi isn't a threat," Sakura said defensively.

"I didn't say he was but according to Council he is."

"Come on," Naruto interrupted. "He'll lead us to Hinata. I wanna know she's alright."

The three nin took off to follow the grey haired nin whose thoughts were so transfixed on Hinata that he failed to notice them completely.

…

"These are quite young indeed." Sho turned the roots over in her frail hands. "We'll try. If anything, it should soothe her fever."

While Sho went to work in slicing and boiling the root down to a liquid form, Kakashi took a seat next to Hinata on the bed. Sho had stripped her down to a simply t-shirt. One of his. It would need to be changed soon as she was still sweating quite heavily. Every now and then she would whimper in pain and Kakashi would have another panic attack. If she died, he wasn't quite sure what he would do.

"Lift her head up, Ichiro." Sho held a small cup in her hand and tilted Hinata's head back. "Massage her throat so she swallows. The medicine had an instant effect. Hinata's skin cooled and the redness in her skin lessened. Even her breathing had developed a steady rhythm. But the look on Sho's face stopped Kakashi from celebrating.

"What's wrong? Isn't she better?"

"No, my boy. This is only a temporary fix. You see that marking under her ears. Those red dots indicate that the virus is still living in her body. It will flare up again and possibly kill her."

"I don't understand. Then give her another root. Double the dosage."

"It will but it only do what the first did. These roots are too young. We need a fully grown root to stand a chance in ridding her of the disease."

Kakashi felt defeated. "The Healer who gave me these said it would be another three months before the first mature Rain Root would surface. We don't have that kind of time do we?"

"No."

"Aren't there any neighboring villages or places where I could find this root?"

"When you left I dispatched three messengers to villages we often trade with. Each came back empty handed. Village Hidden in the Waterfall is the only place I can think of that has this root and I am at a loss to think of a place you would be able to get this root or the medicine that comes from it."

Kakashi left Sho to tend to Hinata. It was late but he needed a walk. His mind started working on a solution. Hinata was sick. She needed this root but this root was hard to come by. He knew that the bigger villages such as Suna or the Leaf would have the root, but if he went there looking, he stood a chance in getting caught and not being able to come back to give Hinata the cure.

He sighed heavily and hung his head. Failure was staring him the face and it was causing him to doubt every decision he had ever made. Hinata hadn't been happy since they left and although she had married him with a smile on her face, he could see a touch of sadness in her eyes when she said yes.

"No freaking way."

He stopped dead in his tracks. That knuckleheaded voice brought back memories.

"He looks dead." Followed a feminine voice causing Kakashi to sigh.

"He looks old." Kakashi quickly placed the bored tone.

"It's the beard," Naruto chimed. "By the way Sensei, when are you gonna shave that thing so we can see the bottom half of your face?"

Kakashi opened his eyes and despite the dire situation waiting for him at home, he smiled at his three former students. "It's been a while."

"You're darn right it's been a while," Naruto yelled. "You took off during the night Kakashi Sensei and you even stole poor ole Hinata. Where is she, you leech?"

Kakashi's eyes flickered over to Sakura. "Sakura, follow me."

They all three looked stunned but followed him. "What' this?" Naruto asked as they came to a door leading into a mountain.

"Sakura," Kakashi called. "Over here." He led her to the bedroom where Hinata laid peacefully at the moment.

Sakura immediately felt Hinata's head and monitored her pulse. "She has the sleeping disease. This is serious." She eyed the cup on the desk nearby, picked it up and smelled its contents. "You got the correct medicine but," she looked back Hinata. "It's not potent enough. It was too young, wasn't it Sensei? The root?"

Kakashi nodded. "Sakura, do you have the correct medicine in the Leaf."

"Yes. We always keep it stocked. We were very fortunate after the war to have so much."

"Then it's settled." Kakashi started grabbing things and throwing them into a bag.

"What's settled? Uh what cha doing that for?" Naruto aksed.

"I'm taking Hinata back to the Leaf."

Sasuke's gasp was audible. "You mean you're coming back even though you have a death sentence over your head. I heard that you threatened that Lord Kei guy's life. What do you think you can waltz in there and waltz right back out. You're slick but you've got an army of elite ANBU up against you."

"I'm not planning on waltzing. I just want to get Hinata safe and then whatever happens will happen to me."

"What are you talking about? We're not going to let anything happen to you, Sensei," Naruto fixed him with a serious stare.

He appreciated the words but Kakashi knew what awaited him once he stepped back into the Leaf. Hinata at least stood a chance but he was a marked man.

"Healer Sho," Kakashi bowed as best as he could. Hinata was strapped to his back and his hands were wrapped around her bottom to better support her. "I can't thank you enough for your kindness. My wife would be dead." Healer Sho didn't ask who Kakashi's guests were. She understood the world had many secrets. But she couldn't resist asking him one last question before he departed.

"What are your real names? Yours and your wife's? You two have been so pleasant. It would be nice to be left with a memory of who you really were."

Kakashi beamed at her. "I'm Hatake, Kakashi and this is my wife Hinata Hatake." He spared her no further glances and met his traveling group waiting for him. Sasuke and Naruto took the lead up front and Sakura flanked his side. She kept giving him side glances and at first he thought it was because of his beard but he followed her eyes to Hinata's hands draped over his shoulders and was able to put together the question before she voiced it.

"Kakashi Sensei, are you and Hinata, are you married?"

He chuckled, thinking that he would mess with her a little but then he felt Hinata stirring on his back and his attention got divided. "Yes. Hinata is my wife."

Saskuke and Naruto's mouths dropped and Sakura's cheeks blushed. She had noted the black ring on Hianta's finger and at first she thought that perhaps it was a part of her alias. That perhaps she and Kakashi had turned themselves into a couple to give them a liable story on the road.

"Kashi." Kakashi could feel her skin heating up on his back.

"We need to stop," he told Sakura.

"We've been traveling for over five hours. We should rest for the night and let Hinata take her medicine." Sakura concluded.

They quickly made camp. Naruto set a fire while Sasuke surveyed the area. Sakura helped Kakashi lay Hinata down in the setup tent and gave her some medicine Healer Sho had boiled for their trip.

"How much is left?" Kakashi asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Eight. How long do you think before we reach the Leaf."

"At least a week."

"That's cutting it close. We can start administering her a dose a day but she'll need more than that soon to help with the pain."

"I'd send two of you on ahead but,"

"The time would be about the same. Not to mention we'd risk losing one another and of course the medicine we need is locked up. No one would be able to just walk in and walk out with it without a reason. No, don't worry Sensei, we will arrive in time. Hinata is strong."

On day four, Kakashi got worried. Hinata had just received a dose of medicine but her whimpering and fever remained. He knew that she needed a second dose but he also knew they had fallen behind.

"We should stop." Sakura cautioned as she withdrew her hand from Hinata's neck. "She's burning up."

"We can't," Kakashi reasoned. "We're already behind. She'll have to tough it."

"Kakashi, I don't think so." Her tone caused him to shudder and he stopped to lay Hinata down on the ground.

"We'll give her just half," Sakura reasoned. Kakashi tilted Hinata's head back and held her to his chest after Sakura backed away. "We'll give her five minutes," she said.

Sakura joined Sasuke and Naruto waiting close by. "How bad is it?" asked Naruto.

"Bad," she answered.

"Will she make it?" Sasuke eyed Kakashi's worried look.

A tear dripped down Sakura's face. "I don't know. But, it just doesn't look good."

()()()

"Mama," Sakumo chirped. Hinata beamed and picked her son up. Kakashi sat the table eating his breakfast and eyeing the newspaper.

"You're getting so big, little boy." Hinata showered kisses on Sakumo. "I hope you're just like your daddy."

Kakashi beamed and cocked his head.

"Except," Hinata held her son up, "no Icha Icha. In fact where are those books? I need to burn them."

"What?" Kakashi yelled but his wife was already out the room.

"Kakashi!" Hinata yelled as he stood in front of his prized collection. "Be reasonable. Sakumo will be reading soon and with another one possibly on the way, we don't need smut like this lying around."

"Smut," Kakashi scoffed. "This is here, Hi, Na, Ta, is prized literature."

"I don't care. You're getting rid of it."

Kakashi sank to the ground with tears in his eyes. "How can you be so cruel?" His tone then turned cold. "You know what, I take it back. I do think terribly of you. I will remember this moment for the rest of my life Hinata if you get rid of my books. I mean how do you think I'm able to please you so well? Do you want certain skills and techniques to dull in the, ah, bedroom?"

She flushed. "Kashi, I don't want our kids finding these things."

"Fine. How about I place sealing jutsus on them?"

Hinata sighed heavily. "Fine. Honestly, you act as if you haven't read them a hundred times."

"So, I've slept with you over a hundred times but, ow." Kakashi rubbed the place on his head where his wife smacked. He watched her leave the room but he didn't trust her. "Don't worry, Icha Icha, no one is getting rid of you." He gently stroked the spine of each book before casting a jutsu that would hide them even from his wife's presence.

OoO writer's comment

I can't believe I've made it to chapter fourteen. So I hope you weren't too upset by Sakumo's name. It's probably cliché but I like it. Honestly I couldn't think of a name in the beginning so I just left it open until now.

Again, thanks for the reviews and until next time Peace.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related. I am not that awesome like Masashi Kishimoto L but Enjoy J**

"Sakura, use the rest of it." Sakura stood still at Kakashi's suggestion.

"Kakashi Sensei, we're still a good day and a half from the Village. Using the rest of the medicine will only soothe her for ten hours at best."

"I know. But she needs it now. If she doesn't take it now, what do you think will happen?"

His was right to be concerned. She uncorked the last bottle of the root medicine and hesitated bringing it over to him. "What about half now and half in ten hours?"

"That's what we did last time and she's burning up and she coughing up blood. She had no rest period. Can you honestly stand to listen to her go on?" Hinata groaned and Sakura clenched her fists.

Of course she couldn't stand it, neither could Naruto or Sasuke who had distanced themselves so far from them that it was as if two teams were traveling instead of one. "Alright Kakashi. We'll do it your way but I suggest we pick up more speed. Maybe you could give Hinata to one of the boys? Sasuke is fast and since we're giving her the last dose, he can go on ahead and get there faster."

"I thought you said speed and motion would factor in to her stability. That's why we couldn't use Naruto or Sasuke's summons."

"That was when I had hope." She knew she was being harsh but she had learned this skill in the medical field the hard way. Giving people false hope was often cruel and almost never beneficial. Hinata's death was staring her right in the face and it was time to stop coddling her Sensei. "We have to move fast now Kakashi. I think Sasuke's hawk will be the smoothest way to go. A change in altitude is risky but it's a must at this point. You're going to have to separate for a while, Kakashi."

He had mixed feelings. Kakashi had been carrying Hinata the entire time. Partly because she kept whispering out his name when she was beginning to feel pain, but mostly because he felt he was the one most equip to keep Hinata safe. But Sakura was right. Hinata was getting worse. The medicine's effects were waning. If they didn't act now then,

"I can keep the hawk steady," Sasuke suddenly appeared beside them. "I can get there in about twelve, maybe eleven hours."

"That's close," Sakura whispered. "But this is it. Sasuke, you have to keep her body propped up so hold her or do whatever to keep her head up."

"So Sasuke's taking her," Naruto noted. "We won't be too far behind."

Kakashi handed Hinata over to Sasuke grudgingly. The Uchiha could feel the hesitation and knew that he wasn't exactly being trusted.

"Listen to me, Sasuke," Kakashi warned. "Get her there by whatever means. Keep her safe and once you enter the Village, do not leave her side. Do you hear me? Not for a second."

Sasuke nodded, fully understanding Kakashi's fears. "I will." He held Hinata close to his chest and jumped up on his hawk. The two immediately took flight and Kakashi didn't waste a second in following.

Sasuke couldn't believe how hot Hinata's skin felt. Her temperature had to be well over fever range. They were still about four hours from the Village but it was clear that the medicine was wearing off. "We're close," he told her. "Just hold on for a little longer." He honestly felt that she wasn't going to make it and he dreaded seeing Kakashi afterwards.

When the Leaf's borders came into view, Sasuke tensed in anticipation. He directed his hawk towards the hospital and jumped off at the entrance. His dramatic entrance had gotten him the attention he wanted. "I need the Rain Root medicine now!" He shouted.

A nurse waved him over and he quickly followed her. "It's in the underground vault. Come on, we'll have to do an emergency operation down below. She's well into the advance stages. I hope you made it in time."

Sasuke listened to her radio in more personnel. When they finally arrived at the vault, a team of healers met them. One of them tried to take Hinata but Sasuke hesitated. "It's ok, we need to put her on the table." He watched as they strapped her down, wondering why as she was far too exhausted to move.

"Here," one of them shouted. "We need four shots of the medicine in her veins." Four needles were prepped and immediately injected into Hinata's arms and legs. "Everyone get ready." Sasuke nearly jumped when he heard her scream. Never, not even in his rogue days, did he hear a scream so agonizing. Hinata's body writhed and twisted as the medicine worked through her body.

"What is this?" Sasuke demanded.

"She's in the stage where the disease can't be soothed by the Rain Root. It's trying to take complete control of her body and essentially kill her. It's fighting the medicine which means Lady Hinata is in extreme pain. We don't know for how long."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and lowered his brow. He wanted to leave but he had given his word not to let her out of his sight. After an hour he thought the screams would never stop but when they did it was only because Hinata had become too hoarse to vocalize her pain. Her body flinching and twisting in pain continued for another four hours but then he could see that the worst was over. She had beaten the disease. He could look Kakashi in the face again.

…

"Where's Kakashi?" Hinata asked, rubbing her throat. It felt rough and she sounded croaky. She didn't seem fazed by Sasuke's presence.

"It's not good. He's in pretty deep but the Hyugas are fighting for him. He's at your compound under house arrest."

Hinata could feel a feinting spell coming on. "Are you telling me, tha, ugh, that my fa-father, he's,"

"Yeah. As soon as Kakashi stepped foot inside the Village, that Kei guy had him arrested but your father immediately vouched for him. Kakashi is the husband of Hinata Hyuga, the Clan's heir. Unlike the situation that happened to you, it seems Lord Hiashi was done being bullied by the Leaf's council members."

Hinata's head was swimming. She was trying to think about too many things but every time she tried to focus on one issue, it would overwhelm her and her mind would drift in order to keep it from shutting down completely. She laid back in bed and forced her eyes closed. A cool cloth fell over them and she sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," answered Sasuke. "You have any idea what your next move is?"

"No. Got any pointers. You were sort of an expert on not being caught."

"Kill them."

"What?"

"Kill the opposing council members. That's what I did. What I'd do."

"Uh, no. No Sasuke. That's not a possibility." She heard him chuckle and it sounded strange to her ears.

"Your father's been keeping council busy. He's been giving them alternatives."

"Alternatives?"

"You know, civil war, the Hyugas leaving the Leaf, Hiashi having a duel with Kei. That sort of thing."

"Ugh," Hinata groaned. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Please don't. Listen, I think things aren't going to blow up. I wish they would but I don't think they will."

"Wait a second. How do you know so much? Why are you here? Where's Naruto? Kiba? Shino? How does my father even know Kakashi is my husband?"

"Heh, I've never heard you be this talkative before. Well let's see, Naruto isn't here because he is currently by Lady Tsunade's side. She's upped the number of guards she usually keeps as just two days ago, her sake was poisoned and she nearly died. You know who will become Hokage is she dies, right. One of the council members. Anyways, that's where that idiot is. Sakura's somewhere in the hospital. I don't care where your teammates are but you and I are the only ones allowed in this room. Sakura comes in to check on you once in a while but for the most part, it's just you and me. As for your father. He came to see you in the hospital shortly before Kakashi came and I think the ring tipped him off."

Hinata took the cloth off her eyes and looked at the simply band around her finger. Sasuke laughed.

"Don't give me that look. Relax, Lady Hinata. I'm here because your precious husband demanded that I not leave your side once we stepped inside the Village. I'm keeping my word. Trying to gain something back. He still doesn't trust me and probably never will but I need to do this much."

"I think I need to rest some more." Hinata sagged back into the stiff hospital bed. "I don't want to think anymore. I just want to see Kakashi. Just how long have I been laying here?"

"About a week."

"Hmmmm."

Sasuke watched her drift to sleep. He honestly couldn't understand her and Kakashi as a couple. Sure, she was pretty enough but Kakashi just didn't seem like a man who'd go for the younger type. She was mature, though. Like him, she had a family that prided itself on strength and a degree of propriety. But was that really what had attracted Kakashi? Indeed this was a man who openly read soft porn in front of his students but reading and acting were two separate things and Kakashi was a man of control.

Maybe that was it. Maybe Hinata was someone who messed with the copy-nin's sense of control.

…

Kakashi had finished his fourth training session of the day. At the Hyuga compound there was little else to do. He was somewhat separated from the main house and for that he was grateful. He had a traditional style condo and a small training ground to himself. Besides being occasionally waited on, which he found extremely uncomfortable, he was pretty much left to himself. Except for the occasional visit from his wife's father.

Leaving his shoes in the entryway, Kakashi started stripping off his sweaty clothing and wrapped a towel around his waist. The Hyuga's had their own private hot springs and at this time a day, Kakashi usually had it to himself. Then again, Hiashi hadn't visited today and the Hyuga leader made it a point to check in at least once a day.

"Guess I'll chance it," Kakashi sighed and began making his way towards the springs. Lord Hiashi wasn't exactly bothersome, just strange. When he came to see Kakashi, he was usually silent. But when he did open his mouth, he asked the most peculiar questions.

Why was he attracted to Hinata? How does he feel when they're together? Was he sterile? Fertile? When was his last health checkup? How many children did he and Hianta want?

By the end of his questions that Kakashi always avoided giving a straight answer to, Kakashi always felt embarrassed. In a way he was glad that Hiashi seemed to be ok with him being the new son-in-law but he really couldn't just the Hyuga leader's stoicism.

Today must have been the day Hiashi decided to give Kakashi a day off. The spring was empty and Kakashi hastily slid into the warm waters. Like always, he had reserved this time to think about Hinata. Naruto and Sakura had come to visit him, provide him with updates. In fact a lot of people had stopped by to see him, much to the annoyance of the Hyugas. Everyone except for Sasuke, which Kakashi took as a good sign. It meant that the Uchiha had taken his request to heart.

Sasuke wouldn't let a soul get by him. Hianta was safe. He had been informed that the root medicine was given a bit too late and the recovery process was a hard one for her, but she fought and she survived. Sakura had told him that Hinata's body had taken a hit and some of the damage taken would have long lasting effects. She suspected that her eyes and chakra stamina would lessen which meant her life as a shinobi would be limited.

Sakura also made it a point to tell Kakashi in private that pregnancy any time soon would severely weaken Hinata to a state she wouldn't be able to recover from. She warned him to be safe and for a few minutes their rosy cheeks matched.

Kakashi fell into his bed and started to fall asleep. By the time he had detected the presence of someone near, they were already opening his door and entering. Kakashi was breathless for a moment as he stared at Hinata's hospital gown figure creeping towards him.

"You're awake," she sighed and slipped under his covers, snuggling close to his chest. Kakashi was still too stun to react immediately. "What's wrong? I came to visit you. I snuck past Sasuke. Can you believe it?"

"No," Kakashi said sternly. Hinata noticed his tone and titled her head up at him. His eyes were scanning hers furiously, trying to figure out if the woman lying beside was really his wife.

"Ok," she said tiredly. "I didn't sneak past him. I begged him to come see you so he followed me here. He's waiting around here somewhere. Go ahead and take a look." Kakashi did and immediately detected Sasuke's presence.

"Why?"

"Because I begged him." Hinata answered. She had buried her head into his neck and was already beginning to drift asleep. "I'm healthy enough and I told him I would exhaust myself trying to escape and I think he agreed to finally shut me up."

Kakashi scanned her over one more time before pulling her in closer. This was her. This was Hinata. It felt too good to be true but it wasn't a dream. She was alive and warm. "Hinata," he sighed.

"Kashi," she sighed back. "Good to see you well."

"Me? I'm so sorry that you got sick, Hinata. You almost died because of me."

"Kakashi, you saved me. I should be apologizing. Thanks to me getting sick, you were forced to come back here and now you're under house arrest and we're both being targeted for who knows what."

"No, Hinata. Even if you hadn't have gotten sick I would have brought you back here sooner or later."

"Why would you do that Kakashi?"

"Because you haven't held me this tightly in quite some time, Hinata. You've been angry with me and you've been fighting it. I haven't seen you smile or laugh. You were so unhappy."

"Kakashi, I,"

"It's alright, Hinata. We're together now. Look how happy you are. It feels nice to be like this again." It felt more than nice. Kakashi felt relief wash over him as he felt Hinata accepting him again. He would never tell her this, but those days when she would reject him, turn away from him in bed, were some of the most depressing days of his life. It sent him back to the day his father committed suicide and he decided to steel himself from depending on someone like that ever again.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes, Hinata."

"Has my father been treating you well?"

"He's, well, yes. He's been treating me fine but I feel like you and I will face the entire Hyuga Clan for questioning sooner or later. I think they find it weird that I'm your husband."

"Questioning? That's if the Village doesn't decide to kill us. Or throw us out. Or imprison us for the rest,"

"Ok, Hinata. Let's not think about that now." He rubbed her back and he felt her body sink further into his, a sign she was truly exhausted. "Go to sleep. We'll worry about the hard stuff when it comes. Ok?"

"Mmm hmm," she mumbled.

Even though she went to sleep, Kakashi couldn't. He could feel them. He could tell Sasuke could too. He knew for a fact that Hinata's presence here had not gone unnoticed. Sasuke was waiting or standing guard just outside the door. He took a tired breath and wondered if he and Sasuke were truly capable of taking on an army of ANBU.

()()()

The baby was asleep. The house was clean. Dinner was already planned and prepped for, so Hinata decided to take some time to read a pamphlet Sakura had given her detailing the most effective ways to get pregnant. She thought she would concentrate for a while and learn some things but Kakashi's head suddenly appearing in her lap as she sat on the couch, alarmed her that her plans might get ruined.

"Hinata, let's go have sex."

She let the pamphlet fall across his face as she continued to read. She knew he wouldn't be ignored so easily but she was hoping he'd take a hint.

"Come on." His voice sounded a bit muffled against the paper. "This thing isn't going to give you a baby, Hinata. I am."

"Kakashi, leave me alone. I'm serious. Getting pregnant this time around is going to take some work. I need to eat certain things, chart my ovulation cycles, this is a science." She thought she had silenced him but he must have been thinking out his next move.

"Hinata," he chimed. "Come on. Put down that stupid thing. Come on, I'll show you my nipple." To her horror he had actually pulled up his shirt to show her. She felt like laughing but she didn't want to encourage him.

"Kashi, that doesn't work on me. It's creepy."

"Oh right. Only works on me." He then ran a hand up her shirt too quick for her to stop and pinched her nipple.

"Kakashi, stop you idiot!"

"Name calling isn't nice, Hinata."

She tried fighting his hand away but he kept evading her and finding new places on her body to fondle. The pamphlet she held had long fallen to the floor and Hinata knew she had lost the battle. "I wish people could see this side of you. The Leaf's legendary copy-nin a silly, old, pervert."

Kakashi pinched her other nipple a bit rougher than the previous one. "Did you really have to throw old in there? You know I'm sensitive about that." He kissed her neck and Hinata's breathed hitched.

"Kakashi, I, I should really read,"

"No," he said dominantly. "You should trust your husband on this. He knows what he did last time and he'll do it again." He began pulling his shirt off and halfway up, he felt Hinata's lips biting and pulling at his nipple. "Ah, I guess it doesn't only work on me."

"Don't, don't be loud," she breathed.

"Ah huh, like last night. That was completely your fault by the way. I was fine and somewhere along the line you took my silence as an insult and started doing things," he trailed off and she was grateful he stopped.

"Fine, but we have to be quiet in the bedroom today."

"Who said we're going to the bedroom?" He pushed her down and ripped her shirt open.

OoO

Thanks so much for the reviews. Sadly I have to say that this fic is almost done. A reviewer called it last time. Yup, maybe four more chapters and it should be done. Kind of excited but sad.

I took a reviewer's advice and updated my summary. I think it bugs people a little bit that it's so short and sooooo not descriptive. Heh, sorry. I really hate writing summaries, especially for school cause it sounds like it should be simple but I just have the hardest time with them. Anyways I hope it's not too bad. Until next time, (not even gonna front that it's going to be soon) Peace!


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related. I am not that awesome like Masashi Kishimoto L but Enjoy J**

"She asleep?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi stepped outside. Kakashi nodded.

"You shouldn't have let her come. She's exhausted, not to mention the attention you just attracted."

"Would you have rather we fought. She's like Naruto when she gets determined, she'll go until she drops."

"How many?"

"At least twenty. This Kei guy has quite the following."

"He does."

"Must have really pissed him off."

"I did."

"How's it feel?"

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk. "My situation is a bit different than yours."

"Not really. You're trying to protect someone you love. What if Hinata dies? How long would you let Kei live? Hmmm, what if it wasn't just Hinata, what if he decides to take out the entire Hyuga Clan?"

"Ok, Sasuke. That's enough. No need to rile them up." Kakashi noted several Hyuga members hidden around the compound.

Kakashi and Sasuke just stood on the small patio, looking out at the stealth figures using the night to cloak their movements.

"Do you want to take care of them?" Sasuke asked, his eyes already shifting.

"No, Sasuke. We will not make the first move. Hinata wants a life here."

"You threatened Kei's life, right?" Sasuke shrugged at Kakashi's questioning look. "It's what I would have done. No, I would have just killed the guy but, it's your show."

"What's your point?"

"My point, is that you're dead. Or imprisoned for life. Which means you might as well be dead. You think she'll stay put or quiet about that?" Sasuke's eyes shifted to another pattern. "There's going to be a fight. Just a matter of when."

Kakashi knew he was right. He had gone a bit too far that night he threatened Kei but at the time he was only thinking about Hinata and anyone who threatened Hinata, had to die. "I suppose I should have killed him that night. But Hinata wouldn't have liked that. Things would be much uglier than they are now."

Sasuke studied Kakashi's face. "Tell me something. You don't have to if you don't. It's not my business. Just curious."

"What is it?"

"You and Hinata, how did that happen? I thought she loved Naruto."

"Yes, well I thought it would be a cold day in hell before I ever stood united with you again. Things change, Sasuke. As for your other question, I'm not sure how to answer."

Sasuke smirked. "You mean you don't wanna tell me you're a pervert who seduced a young woman into falling for him."

Kakashi matched his former student's smirk. "You see that's where you're wrong. She was the one who seduced me."

Sasuke's jaw noticeably dropped. Kakashi laughed and then turned serious. "Don't be getting any ideas. She's a married woman now so the games over."

"What game?" Sasuke asked. "What are you talking about?"

Kakashi shrugged but kept his smirk, somewhat smug in being the only man that would know that certain side to the Hyuga princess.

"Heads up," Sasuke announced and activated her Sharingan, Kakashi right behind him. A lone ANBU dropped down before them.

"I have a message."

"Let's hear it," Sasuke gritted.

"It's for Hatake."

"What's Kei want?" Kakashi asked.

"It's Lord Kei, Kakashi. He has an offer for you."

Sudden movements alerted all three of them. "It's members of the Hyugas," Sasuke announced.

"What's the offer?" Kakashi stressed. "Hurry up and get off Hyuga land."

"Leave the Leaf."

"What?" Sasuke stepped forward.

"Leave the Leaf, Kakashi. And Hinata's crimes are forgotten."

"Like we trust that." Sasuke spat.

"Wait a moment," Kakashi sighed.

"You can't be serious," Sasuke sighed. "They would never hold up their end of the deal."

"It doesn't matter if they do." Kakashi and Sasuke turned to see Hinata stepping out in what had to be a pair of Kakashi's sweats. "Because if he goes I go. We're husband and wife now. Separating is what got us into this in the first place."

"My daughter isn't going anywhere." Hiashi Hyuga stepped out from around the building.

"Damn right she isn't." Naruto joined a group of Hyuga's on the roof in complete kyuubi mode.

"Well, I think we're good on backup," Kakashi added dryly. "I've heard what you've had to say."

"Fine," The ANBU stated. "But there's one more thing. Since you've refused this offer, a trial will be held tomorrow for both Hatakes."

"Trial?" prompted Hiashi. "I'm assuming Kei heard nothing of what I suggested."

"Tomorrow at noon. All will be," but before the ANBU op could finish his statement Sasuke had decided he had heard enough. His sword of kusanagi was pulled and swinging. The ANBU easily dodged it but it was an action done more for show.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto dropped down next to Sasuke. "Are you trying to start a war? And you missed!"

"Sort of," Sasuke smirked. "I was just stating my allegiance. You should have done the same. At tomorrow's trial they're going look at what the Village stands to lose by condemning Kakashi and Lady Hinata. If you would have followed me than they'd know who you would side with too."

Naruto scratched his head and Kakashi could see the wheels turning. He quickly grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt. "Don't even think about it."

"If you all are done," Hiashi interrupted. "Then please leave. There are far too many non-clan members here as it is."

Naruto scoffed and followed Sasuke who told Kakashi he'd be keeping watch over the perimeters. Kakashi met Hiashi's eyes and bowed. "Thank you again for the hospitality and the support." Hiashi said nothing but made sure to acknowledge Hinata before taking his leave.

"Let's get you back inside so you can rest." Kakashi led Hinata back to bed and let her use his chest as a pillow.

"What do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" She asked.

"A fight."

"And the result being?"

"I'm not sure."

Hinata buried her face into her husband's chest. She would give anything to turn back time and make better choices. This was all her fault. She had tainted his name and hers. How could their Village stand for them or with them?

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "For everything."

…

Hinata woke before Kakashi and met her father who was waiting outside their door.

"I see you're better."

"Yes, sir." Hinata stayed in her bowed position until she felt her father's hand on her head.

"Running away, Hinata. I never saw that coming but you've done it twice now. Are you planning on it again?"

"N-no." She felt like she was a little girl again, disappointing her father. But something was different. He was different. She sensed nothing but calmness and peace in his demeanor. "Neither of them were planned, father. It just happened."

"Kakashi force you to?"

"No," she said earnestly. "If anyone's to blame it's me. I'm the one who forced him to react. I've messed up his life more than I've messed up my own."

Hiashi could see the turmoil on his daughter's face. "You know when you were imprisoned in the Village Hidden in the Cloud, the Clan members had actually voted for you to serve as a trade. They receive the Byakugan and we would get some of their prized lightening infused weaponry. The only reason why the proposal didn't pass is because my vote overrides all others."

She didn't know how to respond or if he was even waiting for a response. However, she knew her father well enough that silence was always a safe plan.

"You married without the Clan's permission. The Hatake would have never passed for an acceptable suitor. What have we gained from such a union? Not to mention, Hinata," her father's voice suddenly went quiet. "I know what he reads. He's always smiling about it. He's weird, Hinata."

She knew he wasn't looking for answers, so she remained quiet, fighting bubbles of laughter in her throat.

"You've been gone for three years, Hinata. Why are there no children?"

"Pa-pardon?" Hinata was certain she had heard him correctly but she had no idea why he was asking such a question.

"Children, Hinata. An heir."

"No. We've been moving around and it's just, something we're not ready for."

"But a leader must provide an heir."

"Father? Am I still the next to rule the Clan? I thought you,"

"Hinabi is too quick tempered. She nearly had the entire Clan involved in war when you left the Village. She threatened to kill Lord Kei and things got even worse for the Hyuga Clan. She almost ended up in the same isolation chamber as you." Hiashi regarded Hinata with eyes she had never seen before. "The Hyuga women are strong but I don't like seeing my daughters held captive."

"I'm not sure if I can be the leader you want me to be, father."

"It's changed. You married the Hatake."

"You mean, you actually like Kakashi?"

"No. But he's a respectable partner. He's weird but I've never heard such high regard for a Shinobi."

"Thank you for defending him."

"Hinata, you are back in the Village now and married. You cannot act like a child anymore. You need to be a wife to your husband."

"Yes, sir."

"As for your cousin, Hinata, Neji is not too happy with you."

"Huh? Neji?" It had been so long since she had spoken to her cousin. She couldn't remember the last conversation they had together. "He's mad?"

"Yes, so I would be careful in those waters, daughter." Hiashi stood and straightened his kimono. "I have to meet with the elders. I will see you in front of the council hall. Dress well, Hinata."

She stood and bowed. He had left her with a renewed but troubled confidence.

…

"Things might get intense," Kakashi warned her. "I know you're still recovering so don't overdue it." Hinata tightened the sash on his green kimono. At the suggestion of her father, the two of them decided to dress traditionally instead of in their usual nin fighting gear. Best to look as non-confrontational as possible.

"I won't," she said nervously.

"I mean it, Hinata. If things get heated I want you to stay behind me."

"Kakashi, I can take care of myself. I feel fine."

"Just stay by me."

"Kakashi!"

"Hinata!"

"Alright you two," Naruto laughed. "We'll just watch each other's backs." The blond entered their room with Sasuke trailing behind him. Sakura stuck her head shortly after.

"What is this? An escort?" Kakashi couldn't help but feel a certain sense of relief upon seeing his former students.

"Sort of," answered Sakura. "As your students, we volunteered to serve as escorts for you. Sai would have too but he's, well."

Kakashi understood. Sai had other duties to attend to. He knew that Tsunade held considerable hold over the ANBU but Lord Kei did too. It seemed their divergence in leadership had created a split within the group, leaving some under the authority and the others under Kei. This trial really had nothing to do with them anymore. It was a ruse to cover the real split within the Leaf. The feeling of his Village splitting because of him, caused bile to settle in his stomach.

"We better get going." Sasuke announced.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto," Kakashi addressed. "I want all of you to be solely focused on, Hianta. I can handle myself but I know that if they plan a hit they'll definitely charge her first."

The three nodded at their Sensei. They would probably always be willing to take orders from him.

"Hinata, you are not to stray out of their sight. Got it?"

She didn't like his tone but chose to simply nod in agreement. He was stressed, she could tell. It was best not to further add to that.

They were in route to council hall when Kakashi again began to order her. "You are not to engage. If things look to be going south, find one of these three or your clansmen if we get separated." His tone was clipped and she could tell his ire was somewhat directed at her.

"I'll try," she said.

"There is no trying, Hinata. People's lives are on the line here."

"I know that, Kakashi. What do you think I can't grasp the seriousness of this?"

"Don't be a brat," he responded tersely. Out of all the names he could call her, this was the one that ruffled her the most. He used it specifically to get a response out of her.

She held her breath, causing her to think before she spoke. He was irritated and rightly so but he was seriously starting to make her angry. Sakura caught her eye and smiled but it only managed to make her angrier that Kakashi was practically scolding her in company.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way and once they were in front of the council hall, Kakashi once again reminded her, in an even more clipped tone, to not handle things on her own. Her skin prickled and she met his cold stare.

"What is wrong with you, Kakashi? Why are you being an, ass?"

Sakura blushed, Naruto's mouth dropped, and Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow. Kakashi took a deep breath, almost as if he were dismissing her. This provoked her to again question his dark mood. He took a look around, at his former students and people lining up outside the hall, everyone there to eventually take a side.

"Because, Hinata," he said her name in a way that made her want to cry. "The Leaf being split, people putting their lives on the line like this, this is all your fault."

OoO

"Brat."

Hinata's temper immediately flared. He knew she hated to be called that, even if he was playing. It was his way of asserting he was right and she was wrong. He was older and able to make a better decision and her conclusions would always have a touch of juvenility.

"Kakashi, I carried him for nine months, took care of him for the first three months he was , on my own, and if I say he's not ready for sweet foods than he isn't."

"Hinata, it's just dango. It won't hurt him."

"I said no. I especially don't want him having that much sugar yet."

"Mmmmm, mommy's mean," Kakashi cooed into his son's ear. He had Sakumo sitting on his knee where he could casually eat off his father's plate. They were currently on dessert and apparently Hinata did not want her son to go into a hyper fit before bed time.

"Kashi, do you want to spend a night out on the couch?"

"Didn't we already do that last week? You're getting dull, sweetheart."

"Honestly, Kakashi. Do you ever take anything I say seriously? Or does it amuse you to think of everything I say as words from a lesser shinobi."

"Hinata," Kakashi's tone warned. "You know better than to think that."

"Are you lecturing me now, Kakashi Hatake?"

"A little." She watched as he crudely licked his chopstick, his tongue wrapping around the stick, his eyes blatantly staring into hers. She tried her best to hide her blush, knowing he was mimicking what he had performed on her just hours ago on their couch.

She also knew that was probably why he was being a little clipped with her. Right in the middle of their fun, Sakumo woke up and wanted attention, leaving Kakashi thoroughly unsatisfied and slightly pissed. Still, unfulfilled or not. He wasn't taking her seriously and his looks only allowed him to get away with so much.

"Kakashi, I swear you will spend the night out on the couch by yourself!"

He looked at her and smirked. "Brat."

That did it, her fist slammed down on the table and she rose in a menacing state. She folded her arms and eyed him angrily, fixing to give him his sentencing when suddenly Sakumo chimed in.

"Da, da, daddy." Both Kakashi and Hinata eyed each other in disbelief.

"Did he," Hinata breathed.

"Uh," Kakashi said stupidly.

"Daddy," Sakumo said again, as he reached for the dango. Kakashi swung his son's face up to his lips and gave his cheeks a big kiss. Hinata immediately followed suit and the parents eyed each other in joy.

"Good job, son." Hinata praised. Sakumo didn't seem too interested in either of his parents praises and his eyes kept flicking down to his father's plate. Kakashi leaned over and kissed Hinata soundly before addressing his son.

"Come son, come my boy." He pulled up his mask and headed for the door.

"Kakashi," Hinata followed. "Where on Earth are you going?"

"To Guy's of course."

Hinata shook her head but smiled. She stood in the doorway and watched them leave. Kakashi turned and waved back at her.

"Hinata," he said devilishly. "I'm not sleeping on the couch."

"No. I know you're not," she sighed.

About four blocks away, Anko had her feet propped up on the couch, letting her husband alternate between massaging them. A knock came at the door and Guy hastily went to answer it before his son was woken. He opened it to find Kakashi holding Sakumo up to the sky.

"Guy," he said simply. "Behold, Sakumo!"

Sakumo looked down dumbly at his father and then to Guy. He sighed before giving in to what his father wanted. "Daddy."

"Nooooo," Guy sunk to his knees. Kakashi merely smirked and disappeared in a cloud of smoke with his proud baby boy.

()()()()

Ugh, sorry for the small hiatus. I couldn't get up the energy to finish writing this but I've suddenly found some motivation the other day and I'm still feeling it so let's hope I can get a few more chapters out without long breaks. With that being said though, I think this story has got like, four more chapters at most and then it will be all over! (But I think I want to do another one with these two?)

I'm thinking of doing a story about Ino. I've never paid much attention to her but I've been reading some really good Ino and Shikamaru fics lately and I've been inspired. I want to get this done first but this Ino/Shika thing is definitely on the brain. So with that being said. Thanks for sticking with me and again, the reviews are keeping me going! Peace.


End file.
